Dr Heart Stealer
by aly2hime
Summary: Classic OC falls into OP. Kazue is a girl from our reality. Now, what would happen if she had made a wish to throw her into the One Piece world on a childish whim? When on her way to a sleepover, she might just find that wishes really do come true. (Full summary inside [full summary slightly outdated])
1. Her Arrival

**DR. Heart Stealer**

**_Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once. I do not own one piece, I do own any unfamiliar islands, people, exedra, and exedra. This is the only time I will say this in my story so please don't spaz about me not owning one piece. Thank you._**

_Summary:__ classic OC falls into op. Kazue is a girl from our reality. She has had a bad day and stumbled upon the old wishing well outside town, and made a wish. She threw in the gold dollar coin after whispering "I want to go to the one piece world until I meet red-haired Shanks and the eleven supernovas." The next day she opened the door to her hall way, but that was not her hall… join her as she causes the OP world anything but what her name implies. OC X Law story._

**Ch1: her arrival**

I walked down the barn streets of Dallas Texas, towards my apartment. Today has simply not been my day, can you guess why? No? Good, otherwise I wouldn't be here talking would I? So today after getting off of work form 'Finishing Touch' I went down the alley ways I usually take as a short cut home, when this big beefy guy mugged me. After that I decided to play it safe and stick to the sidewalks of the city, but of course walking past an alley way is enough for some guy to grab you. He pulled me into the unfamiliar alley way and asked if I had any money. Obviously I said no seen how I had been mugged ten or so minutes earlier. After that he said it was okay, but that if I couldn't pay him twenty bucks he was going to have his way with me. Oh how lucky I was for been having taken karate! I got out by running the other way from where he pulled me in. but as my luck today has it I didn't know where the hell I was. I felt so lost, although guess I was lost… I slowed my pace and whipped my head around looking for any familiar land marks to help me out. I found but one. A colorful wishing well, I knew it was on the outskirts of town. The wishing well had been put there by who knows whom, and has been here since I can remember. 'hmm…I have a gold dollar coin in my shoe…' I thought. Hey! Don't judge, my mind is child-like! I took off my right shoe to pull out the golden coin. It had been with me forever, but you know what they say, save a penny for a rainy day. I just hope this applies to shitty day to. I held the coin close to my lips and whispered, "I wish I could go to the One Piece world until I meet the eleven supernovas and red-haired Shanks!" I took it away from my mouth and said "here goes nothing." As I tossed it in. I walked away after I had heard a faint **clank** indicating its decent had ended. And once again don't judge, I already told you my mind is child-like. Thanks to my knowledge of the wishing well's location I was able to make it home without any more problems.

I was going to my friend Katsune's house for a sleep over tomorrow so I decided to pack all my stuff: sleeping bag, energy bars (six of them), phone, phone charger, head phones, laptop, laptop charger, pillow, my hard copy of One Piece manga #731, two different shirts, one pair of short-shorts, one pair of jeans, cow girl boots, tooth brush, tooth paste, towel, swimsuit, pads, undergarments, pens and pencils, drawing book, pajamas, and last but not least my coat. I shoved all of these items into my duffle bag. How the hell it all managed to fit is beyond me. I slipped into my comfortable bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

My eyes fluttered open as my alarm clock went off. I turned on my other side and smashed my fist on to the snooze button. Once the obnoxious thing was off I rolled around until I fell off the bed with a thump. I groaned as I stood up in my room, I looked over to my clock. "Two more hours… I should probably get ready… and get my stuff down stairs…" I mumbled to myself as I waddled over towards my closet. I put on a shirt that had long sleeves but cut off just above the belly button, it was black with red and orange flames traveling up the long sleeves. I then proceeded to put on some denim short-shorts, along with my black tennis shoes and my white knee high socks. My bangs where swept to the right side of my face while the rest was in a ponytail tied up in a black and red ribbon. I grabbed my duffle bag and opened my door to my hall… although that was not my hall way… this one was made of wood and had a cabin like feel to it, not sub-urban. I slammed my door shut blinked a few times then reopened my door. It still led to the strange hall way. 'What the hell… ADVENTURE!' I thought to myself and stepped out of my room, to my right was a dead end, to my left there was what looked to be a common room, and both ways had doors the numbers going from one to thirteen. I walked to the left and heard some cheering.

"Hey looky here fellas! Lil lassie decided to get up on her own two feets again!" yelled a man with black hair. Soon a crowd had gathered around me.

"Sorry, but may I ask where I am exactly?" I asked meekly, and held my duffle bag slightly closer to myself.

"Albeit of amnesia, eh? Well you're in Sabody Archipelago grove #31. Here, eat this you haven't eaten in eight months!" he pointed at a plate full of meat I had never smelt and or seen.

"What is that…? Also I have been eating just fine for the past eight months! " I told the man. He looked up at me slightly shocked that I didn't know what it was.

"That there is sea king meat. Don't tell me you've never had it before. Everyone on the grand line has." He told me. "And no you haven't been eating for the past eight months! You've been in a coma! You can't eat while in a coma can you?" he glared at me awaiting my response.

"Oh right! I remember now, ha-ha…" I lied. "Thanks for the food mister!" I said as I took a bite of the meat. It was so good! I have never had anything like it before! Once I finished I stood up and said: "well, I must be going. You know things to do, places to see, people to meet…" I laughed.

"Right, right, of course lil lassie! Oh before you leave what name do you go by?" he asked as I approached the door

"Hmm? Oh my name's Kazue! Better remember it well!" I looked over my shoulder and said. And with that I walked out of the tavern. 'Hmm… maybe he wasn't lying about the Sabody part…these are some massive mangroves' I thought while looking around. 'If I really am in the anime then… the Thousand Sunny… I want to see it…' I thought as I began to walk towards grove #41. 'I wonder if I will see any of the supernovas…' I pondered as I reached grove #40. I knew I was one grove away from my destination, so I began to run towards grove #41 where I would find the Sunny. After a good hour of looking for a lion like figure head I found the ship. "Wow! It's so much cooler up close!" I fan-girled.

"Hey! You there get away from this ship!" someone yelled to me, I saw his face and knew almost instantly that it was Duval. 'I know your weakness Duval…' I smirked at this thought.

"I'm so sorry I just want to see the Straw-Hat's ship. It is so cool! I apologize…handsome" when I said this my smirk grew. He stopped and looked at me while trying to wink and failing miserably.

"It is totally understandable that you would want to marvel in my amazing hotness. I shall forgive you this once fair maiden." He continued to wink as I tried not to gag. So I just smiled politely.

"HE TOTALLY FELL FOR IT!" his crew yelled. I laughed then rummaged around in my duffle bag until I found my phone, then I opened the camera app. I took some pictures of Duval's face, the Thousand Sunny, and then the mangrove with the #41 painted on it.

"Thank you guys see you later!" I yelled to Duval and his crew as I made my way towards Shakky's rip off bar in grove #13. I would definitely get some good pictures there. As I approached the bar I could almost feel eyes staring at my back, thus I shivered. I stopped when I could see the side of it and took a few pictures. I put my phone back into my duffle bag. I started up the long set of stairs that led to the bar. I got to the door and took a deep breath, shaky is one of my top ten favorite characters. I would have to try my best not to completely fan-girl. I opened the door to her bar and saw her sitting behind the counter reading the newspaper and smoking a cigarette. 'OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY SHAKKY!' I mentally screamed, thou on the outside I was straight faced.

"Are you Miss Shakky?" I asked trying very hard not to smile.

"Yes I am. And who might you be? Would you like a drink?" she asked me.

"The name's Kazue, and no but I would like some information." I said and she smiled kindly.

"What about? And you will have to pay for the information somehow." She told me, as a smirk grew on my face.

"How about information for information? I have a very good… source." I said my smirk stayed in place.

"Ok seems fair enough so what do you need to know about?" she asked me.

"The location of the eleven supernovas. Tell me one location I tell you some other good information. I will start, Ace will be saved by Luffy during his execution, but Ace still dies due to one of the admirals. Akainu is the one to kill him."

"And how do you know this, Miss Kazue?" she asked. "Like I said I have good sources, also it will be in the news but not the part about Mr. Magma." I responded. "Okay, Mister Kid and Mister Law are at the grove one human auction." "That's all I need to know. Oh! I have one of my sources with me!" I rummaged through out my bag and pulled out the manga. "Go ahead and flip through it. I can wait." I gave her my precious manga as I was freaking out about it. She grabbed it and began to look through the book. She look quite interested in it. She handed it back to me, I snatched the book out of her hands and put it back into my bag. "Do you have any more of those?" she asked. "yes, but not on me… you can say they aren't from this world… so I can't go back and just get them… if I ever pick any of them up I'll let you read them okay?" I asked her with a kind hearted smile. "Sounds like a deal!" she put her hand out and I shook on it. "I need to head towards the auction, bye-bye Miss Shakky!" I yelled to her.

I walked out of Shakky's rip off bar towards the lawless area of Sabody. I had made it to grove two and decided to sit on a nearby bench, and eat one of my energy bars. I yanked a chocolate mint cliff-bar out of my duffle bag, then I zipped up my duffle bag again. I took off the wrapper of the energy bar and began to enjoy it. I heard footsteps closing in on me from behind. I looked over my shoulder for my eyes to widen as large as saucers. Soon I was in a bag along with my duffle bag and energy bar. 'The human auction' was my only thought for this terrible situation.

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<p>

_A/N:_ I come from the future (the same day I posted chapter 24) to inform all of you who made it this far, and are having second thoughts about reading this. I am quite aware that this chapter (along with the next like seven or eight, possibly more than that) are covered, chapter name to author's note, with mistakes. Although later, when I finally get my editor, My chapters are much nicer and have very few mistakes if any. I encourage you to read through this, and endure it, until you get out of the fog of no corrections. I thank you for considering my fanfiction. Until next time, keep being awesome.


	2. Awakening To Slavery

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch2: awakening to slavery**

Kazue's eyes shot open and a sharp pain went through her head. Well through her whole body to be honest. She looked around frantically trying to figure out where she was and what was going on in this cell like place. She could hear light snoring coming from behind her, she looked that way to see a few people resting, and a few pacing. They all had strange bulky callers on their necks. 'Bulky callers….' Her hand unconsciously went up to her own neck. It took a few seconds to process what had happened from this morning until now. 'Okay, I woke up and opened the door to my hallway, but it wasn't mine, and I ended up in the One Piece world… then I walked around Sabody for a while… after that I… what happened after that' trying to remember anything after getting to grove two was a blur. Then thoughts began flooding over her mind like a flooded dam. 'Right, right I was sitting on a bench eating, when this guy kidnapped me…' she put a hand on her side looking for her duffle bag. 'Hmm… so they took my duffle bag…SHIT! The one piece world can see any of that stuff!' she mentally screamed.

"Item number 28 please come with me for your interview," one of the many guards said, and yanked her by the wrist. She stumbled over her own feet and fell face first into the ground. Kazue weakly stood up and brushed her shorts and stomach off slightly and walked silently behind the tall guard. He stopped in front of one of the doors, he then pointed at it, in a way of saying 'go on before I do it by force'. Our heroine walked in through the now open doors to see a room not featured in the manga or anime. It was an old room that, although made of stone, looked very unstable. The grey room had some bright orange and blue curtains hanging on what looked to be windows, they also were draping down from the ceiling. In the center of the room there was a wooden table with plush chairs facing it. Sitting on the chair facing the door was the infamous Disco. She wanted to puke just looking at his stupid get up, and sat in the chair facing Mr. Disco giving him all of her attention.

"Well, well. What have the slavers dragged in today? You sure do have manners from what others usually do, you know glaring and trying to run. Why haven't you tried to?" he asked Kazue.

"I know I am incapable of getting out of this situation no matter what, so I will simply go by what you say. And trust me I will be laughing two years from now," Kazue said smirking at the thought of the run down old auction house, and his drunken appearance.

"Okay well I will give you this paper here and this pen. Just fill out the blanks. You do know how to write, correct?" he asked.

"Yes I do Mr. Disco," she told him as she took the paper. Question one: date of birth. Kazue had to think, 'if I was in the one piece world my date of birth wouldn't have come yet. Oh well.' she wrote down February 17, 1996. Question two: any devils fruit powers? Nope. Question three: talents/abilities? I know karate. Decent informant .Seamstress. Light knowledge of CPR. Can use a pistol decently. 'Okay Disco doesn't need any more than that…' she thought. Question four: personality? Adventurous, can be kind, and I can be a bitch so let's leave this at this. That was the end of the questions so she returned the paper to Disco. He looked at her strangely as he looked over the paper in hand.

"And your name miss?" he questioned. Kazue sighed as took the paper and pen back. She wrote Mondai on the top right hand corner. 'I mean why not say that, it makes more sense than my real name.' she though, and once again Disco took the paper, and this time he nodded his head.

"Okay Miss Mondai you can go back to your cell your number is 28." He told her. She got up from the comfy seat and made her way back to the cell and waited for her number to be called. Kazue sat in the corner watching countless people get dragged out of the prison. Most of them were crying or pleading not to do this to them, there were a few that just got over it and accepted this fate known as slavery. Kazue looked around as she slumped back so she was leaning on the wall. Most everybody was now gone most likely sold, there were about ten people left. Soon she was the last one there.

"Number 28 please come with me." A gruff voice called out to her. Kazue stood and followed the man out towards the stage. Through the curtains she could see a large crowd, if she looked back far enough she could see Trafalgar Law and Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. It took all she had not to start completely fan-girling, who wouldn't, seeing your all-time favorite character, Trafalgar Law, standing in the same room as you! She took a few deep breaths to steady her breathing. The slavers tugged on her chains and pulled her out onto the stage, with her head held high and a defiant air about her.

"This lovely item's name is Mondai! Such pretty blond hair and fair skin! She can help you with information that you need, knows advanced CPR, great at sewing up your old clothes! What would this fine structure look in a pretty maids dress while doing your chores for you? Shall we start the bidding at 100 thousand belli?" Disco asked the crowd, Kazue glared out towards the back where Law and Kidd would be. Paddle number 39 was raised in the front row. She cursed inwardly. She need a plan, a plan to get either Law or Kidd to buy her.

"um... pardon the interruption but if i remember correctly i did write down that i could act very bitch-ish, so why did you fail to include this?" she asked him not even bothering with the crowed behind me. "i'm more than sure that most people would want to know that i'm hard to deal with at times, would they not?"

"shut the hell up! i'm running an auction here!" he whisper shouted to the slave girl.

"but , I think they have a right to know. As you said earlier I have proper manners, and i think that warnings are very proper." Kazue informed him.

"just shut the hell up, you little bitch!" he yelled at her, all she did was laugh.

"good, good. now that the audience knows, you may continue." at that point she sat down on the stage.

Paddle number 47 rose in the back from where Kidd was standing, she laughed to herself the fact that Kidd had taken interest, but she was still hoping for Laws paddle to be raised.

"500 thousand belli going once, going twice-"Disco's voice was stopped by another paddle raising from where Law was sitting.

"650 thousand belli" was what she heard in that deep voice belonging to Law. Her heart beat speed up to a breakneck pace. Soon a battle between Law and Kidd had begun. Not much after that her price had gotten into the millions, only Law and Kidd still bidding, and Kazue had stopped listening.

"Four million? That's all you got Trafalgar? Six million belli!" Kidd yelled

"Ha! I can out do you Eustass-ya, 100 million." Law shouted but somehow it seemed calm. When he said that Kidd froze. 'Looks like Law won…' Kazue thought.

Disco had belli signs in his eyes, seeming to snap from those thoughts he raised the hammer just slightly and said, "100 million going once, going twice, and sold to Mister Trafalgar!" Disco shouted gleefully. "Okay ladies and gentlemen that's all we have for today make sure to come back tomorrow!" and with that Kazue was led towards another prison like room, the guards threw her into one of the many, many cells. She sat there and waited, soon nobles began to shuffle into the hallway separating the cells. Kazue caught a glimpse of a tall man in a furry hat. 'Must be Law… I just got sold to Trafalgar Law…OMG! My all-time favorite character bought me! AHHH!' Kazue mentally screamed. 'Wait…I was bought. Damn it all! Why can't I just be in his crew…what if I have to do his crews chores!?' she mentally pouted, then Law came over and inspected her figure.

"Did you have anything with you when you got kidnaped?" Law asked her. Kazue nodded as she was taken out of the holding cell and given to Law. She walked over to an area with cubby holes. She looked through the numbers until she found number 28. She took out a large red and black duffle bag, it had her name in golden embroidery on the outside pocket. 'Guess I can't hid my name from Law with this bag like it is.' Kazue thought. She slowly walked toward the furry hatted captain, obviously trying to test his patience. "Please give me your bag Mondai-ya, I will take it back to the sub for you." He commanded her lightly. She began to give him the bag, but she only got half way knowing this was Law she was dealing with. Seen how this was him and not like Luffy or something she couldn't give the bag to him, one: it has a big part of his future in it, two: this is Law we are talking about! He would most defiantly try to go through it! Kazue yanked back her arm and held the black and red duffle bag close to her chest shaking her head wildly. Law glared at the young girl

"No! I cannot do that Mr. Law! I will not give this to you, and you can't take it! Understood?!" she shouted. Only then after the glare intensified did she realize what she had just done… she just ordered _TRAFALGAR LAW_ to do something. He took a step forward. She took a step back. This repeated until her back hit a wall. He leaned down towards her head, Kazue's face heated from the closeness. He moved towards her ear.

"I do not take orders, Mondai-ya…I suggest you do not do that, if you like being able to live…" Laws voice was harsh yet soft. It sent shivers down Kazue's spine. He backed away slowly, while she was still dazed by his voice. He also grabbed the bag at this time, only to have her still clutching onto it for dear life.

"I apologize Mr. Law, I didn't know that. But I still can't allow you to take this. It's very… special to me, so please don't attempt to take it." She said meekly knowing she could get away from this satiation if she didn't demand anything form him. She froze "I-I only meant that as a suggestion!" she yelped remembering the last part of her pervious sentence. Law laughed at her being scared. He reached out and grabbed her hand leading her out of the auction house. Kazue's blush had returned by the sudden contact. He took her to a yellow submarine in one of the groves (she couldn't quite catch the number). He hopped up onto the deck of the sub. She followed suit. During her being slightly on dazed due to Law, she hadn't noticed him take the bag from her hands.

"Shachi! Penguin!" Law called for the two crew members that were shown in the anime. 'OMG! Wait…they're both perverts… damn it.' Kazue mentally cursed to herself for getting stuck with the two of them. One sure, but both of them… well can we leave it at: DAMN IT WHY ARE THE PERVERTS!? Law once again spoke up after both had arrived on deck and were saluting their captain, "please go prepare a room for Kazue-ya." He ordered and they saluted storming off into who knows where inside of the submarine.

"Hey, Mr. Law how do you know my real name?" Kazue asked out of pure curiosity.

"It was on your bag. If you would like I can refer to you as Mondai-ya." He offered. Now that wasn't right… Law is supposed to be a sadistic bastard that has his kind heart felt moments... and they weren't supposed to happen often.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble to call me Mondai in public you can call me by my real name when we are alone, and or around your crew." Kazue responded, slightly smiling at him.

"I can cope with these suggestions." Law said while smirking. They entered the yellow vessel, only to have Shachi and Penguin run into them, and fall onto their butts. Once they got up from the fall they saluted at Law.

"Sir! We just got one of the spare cabins cleaned out!" Penguin said. "S-sir may I ask why?" he added shakily.

"Because we have a new crew member. Penguin, Shachi please meet Kazue-ya." Their eyes converted over to the young girl as a blush tinted their cheeks. She stepped out from behind Law so they could see her pale face. She looked away slightly hiding the fake blush on her cheeks. 'Ha! I know just about nothing on you two, but I know you like women! I shall use this to my advantage!" she cheered inwardly.

"S-sorry for asking, but can you show me where I'm supposed to go." She asked shyly, "please" she added quietly. She had to use all her will not to smirk, and or break out laughing when they looked at each other then back to her before turning around hands on their noses. They turned back around to look at Law.

"CAPTAIN! YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU FOUND A GIRL!" they shouted in sync. Law smirked at the outburst. "Well, I didn't 'find her' I 'bought her'. And you will take her to the room you prepared then bring her to the infirmary." Law corrected. They nodded and each one took one of Kazue's hands. Shachi on the left and Penguin on the right. She blushed slightly at the sudden contact, but she fought it down as best she could. She was led down the labyrinth known as Law's submarine. It had long hallways that one could easily get lost in if not for signs pointing you in the correct direction hanging from the ceiling. Penguin and Shachi stopped outside of a door with the number 128 on top of it. They took her to a room with one warm, but uncomfortable looking bed, a dresser that was made out of wood, a steel desk complete with a steel chair that had a small cushion on it, and a closet, the walls were a yellow color but not a bright annoying yellow, and there was also a black carpet on the cold gray floor. She soon noticed that everything was bolted down to the floor. She whipped around to face Penguin and Shachi.

"Thank you for preparing a room for me!" she said gleefully. She put her hand down to reach for her duffle bag so she could put it into the closet. Only it wasn't there. Her eyes widened. "That sneaky bastard…" she mumbled to herself. She once again turned to Shachi and Penguin. "U-umm... Can one of you take me to the infirmary so I can see Mr. Law now?" she asked faking being a meek little girl. Both males blushed, and instantly said "I can take you!" at the same time. She smiled and hooked elbows with both of them once again Penguin on her right and Shachi on her left. "Then shall we get going then?" she asked, as they then walked side by side to the infirmary. All three stopped at the two gray swinging doors with a sign saying 'infirmary' on it.

"Well, here's our stop. Law should be in there, if not… sit down and wait for him. We would stick around but Shachi and I have to go down to the engine room now." Penguin said as he began to walk away. She turned towards the large gray doors and knocked. A smooth voice came through the steely door.

"Come in."


	3. The War of the Best

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch3: The War Of The Best**

"Come in" I heard him say through the large gray doors. I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. I had to in there didn't I, there was no possible way around it. I slowly pushed open the swinging doors, I saw Law sitting at a nice oak desk he was wearing a lab coat he also had glasses on. 'Oh my god, Law. Why do you have to look hot…? DAMN IT MIND STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT!' I mentally screamed to myself. I walked over and sat in one of two chairs facing Law. "Is there something you needed from me?" I asked him. He looked up from a clipboard with papers on it.

"Yes, actually there is. Your bag." He began, a cold sweat decided to make its way onto my forehead, "I can't seem to open it, although it is a simple zipper. Mind telling me why?" he asked. I also was confused, it truly was a simple zipper there should be no work to open it.

"May I have it, please? It really should be a simple zipper as you say." I told him first in hopes of getting it back, and second in curiosity. He nodded and handed me the bag. I easily unzipped it. "Um… Mr. Law that took no effort what so ever…" I took a look in the duffel bag, all my stuff was there untouched. The worry in my system disappeared. I zipped it back up, and handed it back to him. "Anything else?" I asked him.

"Yes, I need to you to take a physical, it's required for everyone on my crew. Please go sit on the bed over there." He commanded. I walked over to the hospital bed and sat down, he then walked over to me. "Kazue-ya, do you have any allergies?" he asked, I had to think for a moment, I knew I had one or two.

"Yes, almonds and cats." I began, "if I eat almonds my throat clogs up and I can't breathe, as for cats I can't stop sneezing." I told him. He nodded in understanding. "Your birthday?" he questioned.

"February 17, 1996." I responded, he gave me a strange look but continued on. "Devils fruit powers?" he asked

"None at all."

"Have you had your period?" he asked in full seriousness. 'Going into the awkward questions I see…' I thought.

"…yes…last week…" I responded hesitantly. I don't care if is a doctor, this is a PERSONAL question. "Now I'm going to take your blood pressure and your heart rate. So just sit there and wait while I get it ready." He told me, so I sat. He walked back holding a stethoscope and cuff. He sat next to me and put the cuff around my upper arm. After having me do the blood pressure test he turned around and wrote some doctor stuff on his clipboard. He then turned to me.

"Please take off your shirt." He said calmly. I stared at him in confusion.

"Say again, please." I commanded. And man did he look pissed.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Kazue-ya. And as I have already told you I do not take orders. But I guess I will make an exception for your idioticness. Take. Off. Your. Shirt." He repeated slowly, mocking me no doubt. I blushed tenfold.

"NO!" I all but screamed. He glared at me. It was one of his sexy glares that scared the wits out of you.

"My ship, my rules. Now take it off. Would you like me to turn around?" he asked while supporting a smirk.

"Please, if you would be so kind, Mr. Pervert Doctor." I said while tilting my head to give myself a look of innocents. He turned away from me, although I could FEEL his smirk radiating off of him. I slowly and hesitantly put my hands on the bottom of my high cut shirt, and peeled it off my now almost naked body. Now I was only wearing short-shorts and a black strapless bra.

"Are you done yet, Kazue-ya?" he asked.

"Y-yes…" I strutted. My face a new shade of red. I may wear reveling clothes sometimes, but I never EVER have stripped down to so little in front of anyone. Let alone a male! He turned around to face me.

"Good now we may continue." Law said calmly no shame in looking at me half naked in front of him. He pressed the cold stethoscope to my back. Despite the chill of the medical tool my face was tinted a cherry red along my cheeks, and spreading around my face quickly.

"Breath in through your nose, then exhale through your mouth please." He told me in a doctor like fashion. And I did as told. He soon pulled away and walked over to his desk to write something down. I made a move for my shirt, when I looked up I saw a death glare from Law. I put it back down and his glare softened to a 'don't do it' kind of glare.

"Tell me again why I can't have my shirt on…please" I asked confused as to why I can't. He sighed and shook his head

"That shirt is most likely dirty. I was planning on having a crew member go get you a uniform." He said matter-of-factually. I pointed towards my bag.

"I have clothes with me. I was planning on going to a friend's house when I was captured. Pass the bag Mr. Law." I said in a command not even caring at this point. His glare went back to death mode, he made no move for the bag. So instead I stood up from the cold bed, and walked over to it. I shuffled through it and grabbed a yellow shirt with a black ribbon collar, the bottom rim of the sleeves were also black. After looking over the shirt and myself a few times I nodded and put it on.

"I like your choice in color Kazue-ya..." I put my hands over my head in a stretch, while humming in agreement. During that moment, Law grabbed the mysterious duffel bag. I heard the ruffling of the bag's movement and froze. I looked to him, he wearing his usual smirk, me glaring worse than he usually does.

"Law, give me that bag. I will do anything just don't look inside of it…" my voice was strong but quite, in an attempt to look calm, but I knew my eyes gave all that fear of him seeing inside of it away. "Please…" I tried. My futile attempts proved useless.

"why should I take orders from a subordinate? I'm the captain, and the captain is the to _give _orders not _receive _orders. So what were you saying about this bag?" he asked me as a cold sweat began to pour down my forehead. He had just reached inside the bag.

"Law. Give. Me. The. Fucking. Bag. Right. Fucking. Now... also I am not your subordinate. So never call me that until I agree to the terms." my glare was intensified to off the charts kill mode. His glare also did this, I rolled my eyes. "okay if that's how you wanna play?Oh, great and powerful tra-traf- ya know what... Traffy... yep your Traffy now. Oh great and powerful Traffy, please spare me and do not look into my bag." I said in total mocking. If it could, his glare doubled the vein on his forehead was now shown. Aw shit I just did that didn't I. I just came out! 'Damn it stupid temper.' I scolded myself. He began to pull something out... "NO! PLEASE NO!" I screamed. I was fully aware that the entire ship most likely heard that. One of his two eyebrows rose, but he continued to pull out a rectangular figure. Was it the manga? Or maybe my laptop? I'm personally hoping for the phone, I can at least remotely explain that, but the manga or laptop? No way was I explaining why I had pictures of Luffy with a big scare wearing a mustache or even worse pictures of Law... my life would totally be screwed if that happened. Laptop... that would take to long to explain. He pulled it out all the way and looked at it.

"You draw?" he asked in a serious tone with curiosity floating on the surface. My eyes widened. Most pictures in there are One Piece characters, most after the time skip... aw shit that's probably the second worst thing that could happen. He opened it up to the third page, my first picture of Law sleeping on Bepo... my life is screwed. He looked up and smirked, he saw... a blush hit my cheeks and it hit HARD!

"P-please give that back... i-i can explain..." I stuttered. He smirked even wider.

"I like that I have a fan...but how did you know Bepo was on my crew? He doesn't have a bounty poster. Although I will admit you did draw me well. May I ask why I'm smiling in my sleep?" he asked me, my blush once again reached fever peak.

"W-well... because I thought it would look better than you frowning in you sleep... t-thanks.." i stuttered. Man was I stuttering a lot today?

"You're avoiding the main question." he said bluntly.

"U-um... y-ya know... uh..." I had to think fast. An idea popped into my head just in time. I straitened my back just slightly giving me a taller appearance. "I have my ways Mr. Law." What the hell else am I supposed to say? Oh yes he was on your new wanted poster that comes out a year or so from now. No, no I would say: I was reading about you when you were at Sabody, you know when you were fighting with straw hat and Kidd. Wait... the latter would have worked if I said 'saw' and not 'read'... why is my mind so slow?

"what ways?" he asked.

"I-i saw you fighting the marines... the fluffy polar bear was there to. He had your jolly roger on his jumpsuit so I thought he would be on your crew. My suspicions were confirmed earlier when I saw him walking past." I told him.

"are there anymore pictures of me in this book?" he questioned, while waving the sketch book around. I shifted my weight to one foot, a fresh blush painted my face yet again.

"Y-yes, a few more... I enjoy drawing pirates with high bounties. Can I have my stuff back now?" I asked. He shook his head.

"The best way to know a girl is by whats inside her purse. Or so I've been told." he smirked and put the sketch book back and was about to pull something else out. I think it was my pistol... 'HOW THE HELL DID MY PISTOL GET IN THERE!?' I gaped at it. I ran to Law's side, and grabbed the gun right out of his hand. I may or may not have began to snuggle it...

"my baby I've been looking for you! How the hell did you get in my bag?" I asked the non-living object. Law gave me a questioning look. I turned away from him and puffed out my cheeks. "last time I checked that is a _duffel bag_ not a purse. So that gives me my right to have it back, right?" I asked in high hopes. He sighed, and handed my duffel bag to me.

"thank you! Is there anything else you need that doesn't revolve around my bag and the stuff on the inside?" I asked.

"yes, do you know how to cook?" he asked and I nodded.

"only basic meals though" I informed him.

"okay then you will be working in the kitchen tomorrow morning. Disco-ya said that you were a good seamstress was this information true or was it just for show?" he asked. I smiled big and wide.

"But of course its true! I've worked half of my life in a dress shop. Of course I have done shirts, pants, and the like... Hey Law, do you have power outlets on this ship?" I asked him hoping to get a hold of two of them, I just hope they exist in this world.

"yes. Why do you ask?"

"i have two things that need to be plugged in so they work." I told him. He nodded his head and walked over to me.

"you should have at least one in the room you're staying in. I need to get to the control room so please get out of my infirmary." he told me and walked out of the room.

"my pleasure Mr. Doctor." I mumbled, as I swung my duffel bag over my shoulder. I also walked out of the infirmary, and towards my room. I stepped into my room and started to look for a outlet when I heard feet trampling past my door, and a distinct shout

"Mugiwara-ya will someday be my enemy, but even between enemies there is honor." it was Law's voice. The beginning of his speech to Buggy. I stood up from the floor (I had been on the floor looking for an outlet.) I jogged towards the open doors of the sub. I could see Law giving his speech about how he and Luffy may be enemies but he still wanted to save him. "There's no fun in letting him die here." he continued. I was going to stand back and listen, maybe I would catch a glimpse of Shanks.

"I will take him away from here! Bring him here now!" he said very seriously.

"what?" Buggy said.

"I'm a doctor!" Law yelled. 'and next episode activate!' I thought to myself laughing only in my mind not wanting to kill the mood. "you're too slow, bring him here now!"

"Answer...who the hell are you?!" cannons then shot at Buggy his face became panicked

"hey Law there warships approaching from off the stern..." I said like this was no big deal. 'sorry random crew member had to steal your line..' I thought. His look became more urgent with my saying of this.

"Hurry up! Bring both of them over here! Put them on the ship!" Law yelled up to the clown once again.

"Fine, I'll leave them to you, whoever you are! Do your best!" Buggy yelled to Law as he threw them onto the yellow submarine.

"catch them, Jean Bart!" Bepo yelled, and at that moment I realized just how freakishly huge that guy was. After Jean Bart caught them Bepo said, "good, I've got them!" while holding two thumbs...er... paw fingers up.

"submerge!" Law shouted to the crew.

"Law, Kizaru is coming..." I said once again like it was no big deal as I kicked of from the wall of iron. I snickered, "maybe even Red-Haired Shanks will show up..." I broke into laughter. I stayed in the door frame watching the sea go by. Then as if on cue the Red force came from below the ocean Shanks in full view. "the war is now over. Speech please mister Red-Haired." I mumbled to myself. Law looked over to me like I was crazy, I mean I had been saying things that were going to happen in exact order. Then Shanks gave his speech. Law looked to me with wide eyes. "come on, Law you have some patients to get to and I have some outlets to find. Cue Bepo." I then turned around and walked past the screaming polar bear. I stopped once Bepo got done talking. "Law, please do catch the hat." I said while Laughing. Then the yell of Buggy was heard and I could hear Law catch the hat.

"Kazue-ya I would like a word with you!" he yelled to me, but I waved a hand the other in my pocket.

"no can do you have to get to Jinbe and Luffy. Don't you remember?" I asked while walking away. "also Bepo watch out for snakes!" I yelled without stopping. I could tell both were looking at me with widened eyes. Law the first to break from his trance. He ran past me most likely to the medical bay.


	4. Amazon Lily, a Place For Decisions

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch4: Amazon Lily, a Place For decisions  
><strong>

the ship finally submerged. 'and... cue Akoiji's ice age...' I thought then after that I felt the sub speed up significantly. 'man this ship real is as fast as it's made out to be. I wonder when Law will want to talk to me about what I just did...' I knew that I had just done something I really shouldn't have, but I just couldn't stop it. I really wanted to more or less quote Law, but that would have been over the top. I watched this episode at least three times over. (it may or may not have been so I could look at Law). After an hour or so of crawling on the ground I finally found a power outlet. I walked over to my bag, and fished out my laptop and charger. I plugged it into the wall of iron, I then opened up the handy electronic device. Once it loaded up I logged into my account, I looked to the bottom right corner to see if they had internet in this world (which I am severely doubting they do). They did... but it has a password.

"HOW THE HELL DOES A FUCKING WORLD WITHOUT INTERNET HAVE A FUCKING INTERNET PASSWORD!?" I yelled, lets just hope that no one heard that... 'maybe I should try typing one piece...' and so I tried. And guess what happened. It didn't work... I heard a knock at my door.

"Kazue! Are you okay? We heard swearing..." it was Penguin, and 'we' most likely meant Shachi was with him. I guess that they really are with each other almost 24/7. I stood from my bed and walked towards the door. I opened it to see Penguin and Shachi looking at me with worried eyes... well I couldn't see their eyes but their faces were coated with worry.

"I am fine. Hey I have a question..." I looked them in the eyes...er sunglasses/shadow...

"shoot." Shachi said.

"if ether of you could put a password on the world what would it be?" I asked in all cuteness, to cover up my pissed offness, of course.

"well if I could," Penguin began, "It would be-" Shachi cut him off

"killer whale." he said, Penguin was glaring at him. I had to stifle a laugh that was threatening to escape my lips.

"as I was saying," he began again, "it would be-" this time Bepo came by and saw the two of them.

"Shachi, Penguin Law's looking for you... Sorry." he said as depression lines formed over his head. Penguin growled, but complied none the less, Shachi followed suit. I burst out into laughter.

"ne, ne, Bepo-tan*. Do you get all sweaty when we go down to far?" I asked, of course I knew the answer already but might as well ask.

"yes... I'm sorry." he said once again depressed.

"No need to apologize dear Bepo-tan. I'm sure that mean old Shachi and Penguin make fun of you, do they?" I asked again I already knew the answer, but I can't be suspicious.

"yes...I-"

"please don't apologize Bepo-tan, I'm not worth it. You should make them suffer...try... hugging them when you're all hot and sweaty! I'm positive they would do anything you would say!" I said gleefully. He smiled at me and nodded.

The ship was getting hotter.

"...MAKE YOU SHARE MY PAIN!" there's Bepo going into hot and sweaty mode. "Please, just let me breathe the outside air for a little while!" okay my time to get up and out of this freakishly cramped room! The sub began it's journey upwards. I heard muffled stomps come past my room, Bepo no doubt, I then heard the slamming open of a door. I walked out of my room and peeked out of the door way, there was Penguin and Shachi covered in sweat.

"ya know Penguin, some times I hate that bear... where the heck did he even get that idea?" Shachi asked his best friend.

"I gave it to him!" I said walking out of my room while doing so. "now we wait for Boa to show up. Shall we go to the deck boys?" I asked the two of them, not waiting for an answerer I walked ahead towards the deck. "I wonder how long it'll take before Salome gets here." I wondered out loud.

"until who gets here?" Penguin asked. I hmm'ed and continued to walk onwards. I just got to the door frame when I heard Bepo yell, "SNAKE?!" at this Penguin and Shachi ran out from behind me.

"what?"

"What's a snake doing here?"

"Aw! you are so CUTE!" I yelled at Salome. "hey look a Navy ship." I then said in a board tone looking over to a blue ship right next to us.

"oh...crap" Bepo said.

"whats a navy ship doing here?!"  
>"We've got to tell captain!"<p>

"there's someone up there!"

"yeah. It's Boa Hancock..."

"don't worry I turned all the Navy solders to stone." she began. "so how is Luffy doing? Is it bad? He'll recover, won't he?"

"how did you know we were going to surface here?" Bepo asked. "I was worried the Navy was still chasing us."

"i had Salome follow you underwater." Hancock informed everyone.

"i see" Bepo said while putting a fist onto his other fuzzy paw.

"don't change the subject, fuzzy beast." demanded Boa.

"I'm sorry" Bepo apologized.

"SO WEAK!" Shachi and Penguin shouted simultaneously.

"tell me how Luffy is doing..."

"No need to worry Law will most likely be coming soon to tell you all about it." I said, then the door opened.

"How did you do that?" asked Penguin.

"a story for a different time." I held my hand up in a dismissive manner, indicating that this would be the end of the conversation.

"I've done every thing I could." Law said.

"so he's okay?" Boa asked.

"we have stabilized him, however he took greater damage than you think, there is no guarantee he will live yet." Law told the empress. At that point the okama started flipping out about how straw hat is going to live, then Ivankov jumped down onto Law's submarine. Boa had to tell us who they were, and the only reason she didn't hurt them was because they were friends of Luffy. Penguin and Shachi got jealous of Luffy for having 'the most beautiful woman in the world' fawn over him. Soon after, Jinbe came out in a horrible condition, talking about how Luffy must be going through much worse than he. After the heart wrenching speech was over Boa proposed the idea to keep Luffy on Amazon Lily until he recovered.

_Later when the Kuja Pirates arrived _

"Well then...Vmy mission to assist Straw-hat-boy ends here." Ivankov told us.

"WAIT!" I yelled to the okama king.

"oh... you're still here?" Penguin and Shachi asked at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN?!" I yelled at them. "any ways... Mr. okama sir, Mr. Sanji of the Straw-Hat Pirates is on your island. He should be the only one raging to get away to help Luffy, don't let him." I told him. "anyways Penguin tell me when we get to Amazon Lily." I walked past the crew towards my cabin, but of course Law just had to stop me. "I will see you in my cabin shortly Mondai-ya." he commanded of me, so I let out a sigh and waddled into the submarine towards Law's cabin. Within the labyrinth Law calls his ship I got lost, although as luck would have it I ended up outside of my room. I sighed and walked in, I might as well grab my phone. So I did. And now it is once again time to find Law's cabin!

_Outside Law's cabin after getting lost five times..._

I knocked on the doors of Law's personal cabin.

"come in." he said sounding a bit pissed off, but he covered it up well. I opened the steely gray doors to his cabin and walked in. "H-hello Traffy, I got lost on this maze you call a ship." I told him with a frown.

"I want to know how you know what's going to happen next, before it happens." he commanded. I had been planing this for at least a hour when I was looking for a outlet, let us hope that this works.

"that... is none of your concern, I have the right to remain silent until you get a higher power over me. Meaning I would have to join your crew, which I do not plan to do anytime soon. Feel free to drop me off on Amazon Lily, I'm sure I can have Boa take me back to Sabody." I responded calmly, I didn't stutter... good.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me the real answer." he cut to the point, there was no more going around this was there?

"okay, to tell the-" my voice was cut off by Caramelldansen... Katsune's ring tone... "shit... I have to take this..." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"if you must do what you will with that object you are going to stay in here." his eyes narrowed and I gulped. I pressed answer.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU BITCH!" Katsune's voice rang out through the cabin, I had hold the phone away from my ear.

"calm down. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, trust me. How long have I been gone?" I asked her calmly, Law was giving me an amused expression. I heard her take a deep inhale of breath and let it out shakily. She had just about the worst temper, I'm like her personal anger output system, I know that she doesn't mean half of the stuff she says so I've learned to accept it.

"you think I give a flying fuck if I believe you or not? JUST TELL ME!"

"okay, okay... I'm on Traffy's submarine. In the one piece wor-"

"i don't believe you."

"i told you, you wouldn't"

"no, that's not it... lets say you are telling the truth... YOU'ER ON LAW'S SUB?! OMG! LET ME FUCKING TALK TO HIM!" she shouted. Law was by far her favorite character. I sighed.

"Law say hello. If she dies from hearing your voice... well I blame you and will not join your crew... ever." I tossed him the phone, and he caught it skillfully.

"hello? Kazue-ya, why am I talking to a hyperventilating object?" he asked me. My eyes widened.

"Give it to me now!" I shouted and ran over to him. This is not the first time this has happened. She had most likely been working on her asthma problems, hence meaning she was exercising without my supervision, then shock hit her in the face. Not a great combo move.

"Can you hear me?" I asked her calmly. "I need you to tell me something, it's important... how long have I been gone?" asked on a serious note. If you're wondering why I'm asking her something like this at a time like this, well she calms down if we're not on the subject of her shock or other reason for hyperventilating. This was a question I needed answered, with this I'm killing to birds with one bullet, as I always say.

"four days." I dropped the phone, but not enough to break it. I had only been in the One Piece world for two days not four! Sure I could have been out of it at the auction house, but if Luffy's ship was there being protected by Durval, then they should have already been sent off by Kuma. And if Law was at the auction house, then that would be before he saved Luffy. I know that because we went to save him! Two days was the max I had been here!

"Kazue? Kazue!?" Katsune screamed. "are you okay?" she asked with a shaky voice. I was also easy to anger, and unlike her I was not easy to calm down, I needed something to cling onto and hug. I needed a _feeling_ of comfort. Comforting words don't do squat with me. You could say I've been through some... _difficult_ moments with my life that hit me hard and left scares. Noticeable ones...

"no...no, No, NO!" my voice was rapidly increasing with each word. "I've only been gone two days max... w-what have I missed?" with my life, being gone four days was like missing out on everyone's lives. That was something I will never do, I refuse to miss anything about my friends.

"u-um... well..." she was stuttering, to me it was enough of an indication show that something was wrong.

"SPIT IT FUCKING OUT!" I shouted into the phone.

"remember Vannie?" she asked in a quite voice. Vannie... one of my only friends that can handle my temper well... also the geekiest in my little group of friends, well only second to me. even if I'm sorta pretty, and have been recruited to be a 'popular' with the bitches of my collage, I will always be a geek by heart.

"what about Vannie?" I asked slowly, almost deathly calm.

"t-the popular girls... well... they happened..." that was all I need to know. They get people they don't like to commit suicide some way or another. I was almost one of them before I meet Vannie, who had survived through those bitches' threats.

"so... they finally got to her, eh?" I paused, I could hear Katsune's breathing sightly speed up, my temper was one of her worst fears. "Tell everyone to give them fucking hell for me. It's really to bad I can't be on the scene..." I said calmly, but the cold fire in my eyes was enough to tell anyone in the room I was far passed pissed off. Maybe my eyes held the blood lust I was now craving. Law smirked at this, but said nothing as he listened in on my conversation.

"Katia is already on that!" Katsune's voice held glee. Katia was one of the more blood thirsty people in my group of friends, only second to me... hey! Everyone is second to me in all the bad traits... I think that's a good thing!

"DON'T LET HER!" I screamed. "i want the bitches on the phone... NOW!" there was a noise of a scramble. Katsune was obviously at the university looking for them other wise she would start saying stuff along the lines of: 'no they are at home can't do that', or 'I'm sick couldn't get to school today' or something like that.

"Like, what do you want, like, stupid bitch?" said one of the populars, in her stupid valley girl accent. The noise of gum popping could be heard.

"remember me? It's Kazue!...Katsune, tell Katia not to kill them... I wanna hear em' beg for death!" I said sadistically. One of them screamed a high pitched scream... Law chuckled at the crazed look in my eye. 'Damn it! Calm down! I'm enjoying this way to much." I mental smacked my self. Taking deep breaths and letting them out shakily, I put the phone back to my mouth ignoring the bloodcurdling cries in the background.

"T-that's enough they have suffered for what they have done now... let them go... but don't let em' forget who I am and what I plan to do to them once I get back... no matter how long it takes!" I yelled to them. Murmurers were heard of 'did she calm herself down?' and 'this is why she's our leader!' I laughed at both of these, I could never be a leader even if I tried. And no, I did not calm myself down, but I was trying to think rationally... can't go letting my friends become murders for me. Like I once said to Bepo, I'm not worth that. "Guys... keep my apartment safe! Don't let little Thief go hungry... you guys know where the spare key is... I have to go now." I took the phone away from my ear, but sobs could still be heard along with some 'WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?'s from what was most likely Katsune, there was also a 'come back from Japan soon!' that was Katia. So that's where they assumed I am... "bye-bye..." I whispered into the phone. After that everyone fell silent. "I'll miss you guys..." that's when I hung up the phone. I walked back towards Law and sat down in one of the chairs at Law's desk, I had ignored them before due to nervousness. But now I accepted their presence, and flopped down into one of them.

"who was that?" Law questioned. It would seem that Law forgot all about the prediction thing.

"just some friends I won't be seeing for a while..." I paused. "Ne, Law..." my voice was much quieter than before when I was panicking. He looked at me as if urging me on. "please don't talk about what just happened to anybody... I hate it when I get out of control like I just did..." my eyes began to water. But would I let the tears flow? Like hell I would. He nodded in understanding. I shook my head slightly to get all my blood thirsty thoughts out of my head. "was there something you needed from me?" I asked him with a light smile that didn't exactly reach my eyes.

"my original question can be saved for later. But may I ask what is that?" he asked pointing towards my phone. I paused for a moment and tapped my chin.

"my... Den Den Mushi... its more advanced, their almost all like this from where I come from." that wasn't all true... but it was mostly true, so get over it.

"interesting. Mind if I take a look at it?" he asked.

"yes." I puffed out my cheeks, while getting up. I just remembered something! "hey Law, if you could put a password on the world what would it be?" I asked. He gave me a blank face but it was obvious he was thinking about it hard. Then he smirked... shit...

"be my nakama." he said in a slightly amused tone, he took a step forward, and I took one back. Soon he had me trapped against a wall. He leaned his face closer to mine until we we're only inches away. A blush danced onto my face, illuminating it.

"t-that's a good one, Shachi's was pretty stupid. Ya know?" I laughed, he leaned in closer. Lucky for me he went towards my ear.

"that was a serious request you know." Law said quietly into my ear. My blush intensified. I laughed.

"I think I'll sleep on that one... um... got to... go now..." I was to embarrassed to care that I wasn't sounding convincing at all. I heard a knock at the door. 'who gets to be my savior?' I though to myself. "Law, someone wants you..." I mumbled pointing towards the door. He frowned slightly, but it disappeared as fast as it came. Then he pulled away and walked over to his desk.

"come in." he said. Can you guess who walked in? Well it was Penguin. He waved to me.

"I came to tell Kazue that we arrived at Amazon Lily!" he said.

"what, am I not good enough to be told when we get to the next island, Penguin?" Law asked, a smirk played with his lips.

"A-and you to sir! But she asked me to tell her when we get there and informing you is Bepo's job, sir..." his voice got quieter as Law's smirk morphed into a frown.

"do you take orders from anyone but me?" he asked in total seriousness.

"n-no sir!" Penguin was stuttering, not good.

"Mr. Law, please don't blame him I was the one who asked. He was simply being a gentlemen. So if anyone's to blame it is me, now if you two will excuse me I would like to go back to my room now." I curtsied pretending to lift up a skirt even though I wasn't wearing one. I then proceeded to walk out of Law's cabin and towards my own, without being excused.

I soon arrived at my room, I waked in and went towards my laptop. In the internet password bar I typed: 'be_my_nakama'. Guess what... it worked. A smile found it's way onto my face. I stood up, we should be just getting into Amazon Lily now. I made way for the door on the other side of the room, but stopped. I decided on grabbing my gun and holster, I strapped the holster to my hip. I had to check the ammo I had, other wise I would have to ask Law where I could find some on his ship. If there was any. I ended up having 50 rounds, so I put the magazine* back into the gun and continued my short journey towards the door. I opened the door, only to find Law walking past me, he looked over. I waved to him.

"hey Law! Want to walk up with me, I keep getting lost" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. He nodded his head and walked onwards, leaving me behind. I ran towards him in an attempt to keep up, but he had a longer stride than I did. We soon arrived at the doors of the sub, I exited behind Law. I heard the sound of rude remarks being shot at the Heart Pirates. I laughed. "seems rumors are true... they hate men..." I paused. No I would not start doing the 'cue arrow' stuff. After I decided that I sat down on deck. "may I suggest you guys go back into the sub? Who knows how hostile they really are..." I laughed again. Once my short lived laughter died an arrow hit where Law's head was, which he easily dodged. "See!? What did I tell ya? Hostile." I told them, pointing at the arrow now stuck in the cracking metal. I saw Penguin and Shachi shiver in fear. This time a arrow shot towards me, a few men looked ready to help, but that was before I quickly drew my gun. I shot the arrow right in the center, the arrow cut through the bullet with a bit of work, it slowed down just enough for me to catch right next to my face. It was pretty fucking awesome...

"hey now, y'all know that I'm a girl right... SO WHY THE HELL D'YA TRY TA HIT ME?!" I screamed my voice giving in to my southern accent. I sighed when I only received ether glares or surprised looks. "can't we hit compromise on this situation?" I paused and looked to Boa and then to elder Nyon, "i mean I know y'all hate the guys behind me, not countn' straw hat, but ya just don't go shootn' at people, its dangerous." I paused again to look at the two leaders (one of which being former). "don't ya have some place ya can hide em' at or somethin'? Like... a bay somthin' of sorts. Come on, they just saved straw hats ass! Don't go killin' em'. It just ain't nice, ya know?" I had to hit a compromise, what I was saying was true.

"we do have a gulf of the island. There you will be safe from sea kyings." elder Nyon said. So the Heart Pirates and myself set of to the gulf on the eastern shore of the island.

_Two weeks later_

Margaret walked up to Law and I while Law was drinking some sake he got from who knows where.

"has Luffy woken up yet?" she asked. Law simply shook his head.

"if he does wake up at all, it will be because of his willpower. It depends on weather or not he's got the will to live." Law responded. After one of the other girls called her away, she left.

"hey Law... how is Luffy doing... I mean what do you think he'll do when he wakes up?" I asked Law. He rose an eyebrow.

"i thought you were the all knowing Kazue-ya" he responded with a smirk. "don't you know what will happen after he wakes up?" I sighed at this question.

"well, if you must know yes... I was just wondering what you would say about it, that's all. Although I know what straw hat will be doing I have no clue what you do for the next two years or so." I mumbled the last part quietly to myself, slightly upset I didn't get to know a lot about what happened to Law during the time skip. I stood from my sitting position, and looked to him. "be prepared to face hell in like ten minutes, just don't mention Ace..." my voice got quieter towards the end. Law's eyes widened.

"any other advice miss fortune teller?" he asked his eyes back to normal. I hmm'ed at the question thinking about it for a moment.

"get a freakishly good mechanic... let Jimbe handle everything, and let straw hat run into the forest. Trust me, okay?" with this I left to see if the others had any food left. Seven minutes of me just sitting and talking to Shachi and Penguin about how I should never send Bepo to 'attack' them again, passed us all by very fast. I looked to the ship and then back to the two men sitting in front of me.

"you two are the head mechanics, right?" I asked them. They slowly nodded their heads

"why?" Shachi asked cautiously.

"hm? Just wondering... but I suggest you two get ready for some super repairing." I told them smiling all the while. They just stared at me very confused like, and I laughed at their dumbfounded faces. They had gotten up and walked back to the sub. I could hear them talking about how I was passed insane. Three minutes passed. I stuck my fingers in my ears. A scream sounded through the area, along with the sound of an explosion.

"hey Law better get ready, I'll be over here napping if you need me." so I walked over to a tree root covered with comfy moss. I lay down and looked to Law, who now had Jimbe standing with him, I flashed a thumbs up before shutting my eyes. Soon after I comfortable, the right side of Law's ship broke apart to different pieces and a figure shot up from the rubble, only to come crashing down a few seconds later.

"_**WERE IS ACE?!"**_ Luffy yelled, I peaked open an eye to look at his state. It was horrible... he began running around, as for Law... well to my luck he was just sitting there calmly talking with the large fish-man. After what... like tenish minutes Luffy ran into the forest Jimbe close behind. I walked over to Law who was now holding onto what gave 'straw hat Luffy' his worldwide name.

"i warned you that there would be need of some good mechanics. Good thing you've got Shachi and Penguin to help, right?" I asked, he looked up at me. I sat down next to him, his eyes never left me.

"how do keep knowing these things?" he asked me, I made me freeze all thoughts.

"isn't anyone capable of oh, I don't know... respecting a girls privacy?" I asked, he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to the punch, "don't worry I have no clue what you do for another two years or so... so I wont know what hell you go through next." I told him, he looked befuddled.

"good I don't wish to know what the future holds. I may not seem like it but I do love a good adventure." he told me with a small smile. "have you considered my offer?" he asked, I was slightly confused but knew what he was talking about shortly after.

"Well... as fun as being a pirate sounds I still want my peaceful life back... but whats the fun in that, Mr. Law?" I asked. "I'll stick around for a while, but don't expect me to become a pirate, Traffy..." I said all while laughing. He seemed to accept this decision with a short nod of understanding.


	5. Memories

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch5: Memories**

"I don't hear him shouting anymore..." Shachi was the first to speak since my talk with Traffy.

"yeah now that you mention it... where did he go any way, he'd die if his wounds reopen, right?" Penguin asked looking over his shoulder towards the fallen curtain keeping all the Heart Pirates from entering any further into the Island Of Woman. Shachi looked back to his fishing pole.

"hey, I got one!" he said merrily. A crisp gust blew for not even a full second, Penguin's face suddenly filled with worry. "what is it?" Shachi asked his best friend.

"I just saw the shadow of a fish... I-It's huge! Look it's a giant sea king!" the massive beast shot up from the water, but it was all bloodied...

"what's it doing fighting?!" Shachi asked in shock. The sea king rose lifelessly from the water "it's dead! something managed to kill it!"

"something that huge?"

"i couldn't see it's opponent!"

"this is such a terrifying sea..." a man shot up from the water.

"A HUMAN!?"

"who are you?"

"phew, I'm beat." the mystery man said.

"h-hey..."

"the D-" Bepo began

"there we go" the man... so familiar... right! It's Rayleigh... man I feel like an idiot I mean who could forget Rayleigh of all people? Obviously me.

"THE DARK KING, RAYLEIGH?!" Bepo shouted.

"_what?"_ the crew yelled in perfect sync.

"oh... its you? We met back on Sabody Archipelago, didn't we?" he asked the pirates.

"well... not all of us" I stepped out from behind Bepo. "my name is Mondai. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Silvers" I bowed mockingly.

"well it's nice to meet you to, but I don't think that formalities are needed Ms. Kazue." I froze, 'the hell?' I thought in panic. Even Law was wide-eyed. "False names are for keeping someone as yourself out of trouble, correct" he asked, and hit the bulls-eye to. "Oh... sorry did I scare you? I saw you walking to Shakky's bar. Your name was on the bag you were holding, I assumed it would have your name and not some random name on it. Am I mistaken?" he asked, I calmed considerably. I straightened my back from the mock bow.

"n-no you are correct. Wait... what do you mean by people like me?" I asked my voice laced with confusion.

"hm? Oh I was talking to Shakky. She catches on to just about anything! Although I must say I didn't believe her at first!" he laughed. Law gave me a strange look almost as if to say, 'so you'll tell a stranger what your hiding, but not me?' "the biggest give away was probably-"

"ya know what I'll be in Mr. Law's sub if ya need me." I cut him off, and turned on my heel.

"so I assume that Luffy-kun must be here on this island." Law's eyes widened at this. As his eyes widened I turned back around.

"yeah he's in the forest with Jimbe, Luffy's being all emotional... but he'll be back soon." this time I looked over to the Dark Doctor. "when will we be leaving Mr. Law?" I asked him with a little smile.

"Bepo when does the log pose set?" Traffy asked his first mate

"it's set, captain! I'm sorry..." Bepo said in a saddened state, like usual.

"Good. Rayleigh, tell Mugiwara-ya that he still needs two weeks of bed-rest." and with that Law set down the straw hat he had been carrying with him, and made his way for the sub. Law jumped onto the deck of The Death. "everybody got aboard let's set sail!" he shouted to his crew (and me). So the crew and myself did as told and got on board his sub, Bepo went down to the command center, Shachi and Penguin went towards the engine room, Law was most likely in the captain quarters. As for myself, I went to the galley. It wasn't in anime nor in the manga so might as well check out what I'll be working with from on, or at least till I get out of this alternate universe. Speaking of getting out, how do I get out? Well if I think back I not one hundred percent sure how I got here in the first place. I mean that wish two days ago was really and or honestly a joke, nothing was supposed to happen. Yet here I am, stuck in a alien world, full only unknown people, worse yet I'm stuck on **Trafalgar** **Law's** submarine! How bad is this going to get now? I can't even prepare myself for what comes next through out the next two years! What if I have to be stuck here for more than two fucking years?! I think a part of me just died inside, just from the thought of never seeing my friends again... I mean Vannie died, in just the day I hadn't seen her, she used to come to me with any thoughts of suicide. Those bitches really meant business this time. Who knows what my other friends are going through. My hands clenched into fists at the thought of any bitch or bastard hurting my friends. Still lost in thought I bumped into something firm and rather warm. My eyes widened, I had just walked into someone.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked the man now sitting on the floor. He had bright green eyes and a strange mob of purple hair, along with his freckles and glasses he looked really clever. He stood, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"yes, I am fine. Now please excuse me for asking possibly personal questions, but who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing on my captain's ship?" he asked. His voice was intelligent, and never sounded mad, even with the swearing.

"me? I'm Kazue! Nice to meet ya!" I responded gleefully.

"is the other question too personal, or do you not know your self?" he asked pushing up his glasses a second time. To be honest I didn't know myself, but I'll never admit it!

"Your idiot of a captain bought me at a auction..." I looked at him, he was still calm but there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes. I heard footsteps from behind.

"Hey! Kazue-chan!" it was Penguin. "is Itsuki bothering you? He does that to all new members so don't worry to much about it, okay?" he informed me with a cheerful smile.

"Penguin, I am not a part of this crew. Ask Traffy if you don't believe me. Anyway can you show me the way to the galley? Law's having me be little chore girl..." I told him, with a scowl. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"what do you mean you're not apart of this crew?" he asked. I looked him in the eye and sighed.

"I never agreed to be a part of the crew. Anyways can you please sh-" I was cut of by a dagger being held to my neck, I gulped.

"sure I only caught part of the conversation, but what is a stowaway doing on board Mr. Trafalgar's ship?"asked a man with green hair and purple tinted glasses, his eyes were a ruby red like mine. He looked right down evil!

"I'm not a stowaway! I just need to go to the gall-" I was once again interrupted, only this time I knew I would live to see another day... hopefully...

"Mikio-ya, may I ask why you are holding a knife to my property's neck?" it was Law.

"I'M NOT ANYONE'S FUCKING PROPERTY, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. The guy holding a knife to my neck, Mikio if I heard properly, looked dumbfounded. Sadly he never took the knife away from my neck. I shifted my eyes to glare at Mikio.

"Mr. Trafalgar, when you said you need to get something from the slave auction, I assumed you would pick up something more...useful..." Mikio said.

"are you implying that I am not useful? I assure you, never underestimate a female. For the record I don't care if I seem like the common dumb blond, but" I stopped and turned slightly so I was in positioning for a side kick. "I am _quite_ useful" I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Everyone winced, well Law and Mikio didn't, Law smirked and Mikio was hunched over on the floor his knife lay forgotten next to him. I picked up the dagger.

"Stiletto, made in Italy, looks like it was made in 1442. Extreme use as a weapon of assassination, with all the blood on this one I assume it has fulfilled it's purpose many a time. The extremely sharpened point does not feature any blade whatsoever, but rather a piercing point designed to penetrate and kill. It's good to know you weren't planing to slit my neck." I laughed and put the knife down next to him once again. "anyways can someone please point me in the direction of the galley?"

"of course, I will have Itsuki-ya show you the way." he then walked towards... well, I don't know the sub well enough to tell you...  
>"come on, the less time I spend with you the better." he mumbled. Even though I was pissed off by this comment I followed. After a three minute walk and not a hour one instead, we arrived at the galley. I turned to Itsuki.<p>

"thanks for helping me get here!" I said gleefully.

"yes, well I do not exactly care, and do not wish for your thanks. It was an order from the captain, if it were anyone else whom told me to help you, I would not have. Please do remember this. I do not like anyone of the female race." he said in that obnoxiously intelligent tone.

"right then... well bye..." I turned from him and walked towards the galley doors. To my surprise there was only a boy my age running around stirring, frying, and cutting. The boy had brown hair that would fall into his eyes if it were not pinned back, he also had light brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate.

"hey, who are you? Do you need something? If not I'm in a hurry..." he never stopped his preparations nor did he ever look to me.

"I'm Kazue, Law said I was going to be starting to work in the galley starting tomorrow, I just wanted to see what there was to work with." I said, at this he stopped and turned to me. He then ran over with sparkles in his eyes.

"really!? I'm Hiro! I could really use some help, it's just me and Masanori here, and he just does the cleaning..." he continued to ramble on about how this Masanori guy never helped with any of the cooking.

"i can help you now if you would like..." I said quietly, not really wanting to interrupt his rant. He stopped and stepped back a ringer on his chin looking me over.

"you're... you're a girl, aren't you?" this time he looked right into my eyes. "you look just like Jake..." my eyes widened at this. I had a brother once upon a time, his name was also Jake. Of course I was only 15 at the time he was 12 then, this year he would be 15... he was hit by a car when he ran across the street trying to catch up to me and Katsune. He never made it... "i don't allow anyone I don't share a gender with into my kitchen get out." he said bluntly.

"wow, won't even let me prove myself..." I shook my head. I looked at him and got an idea, just hope this works. "i was hoping to make something to annoy Law, you know to get back at him for buying me." I turned around.

"wait!" he called out. I rotated my head slightly so I could look at him. "i like being an assistance when I comes to revenge..." he began, "but you're a girl... i-i don't even know what he doesn't like!" he looked torn.

"although I do." a smirk graced my lips. "so what if I am a girl? Aren't girls supposed to be good at cooking?" I asked.

"hm... well yes... fine..." he gave in with a sigh.

"okay, his dislikes: bread and umeboshi. His likes: onigiri and grilled fish. We have to make sure to include one of his likes, but make umeboshi or bread the main meal. If we don't include on of his likes he will definitely be pissed, and no one likes a pissed off Law." I shivered at the thought. Hiro was nodding all while I was talking.

"you sure know about Law-sama don't you?" he asked and I nodded proudly.

"don't tell him though. I need some kind of leverage when he's being unfair., right?" he simply nodded. Soon the both of us got to work on the meal. We decided on umeboshi and rice as well as onigiri for a side dish, last we had bread pudding for desert.(A/N: a loaf of bread covered in a super sweet cream, not a creamed bread that would be just beyond weird.). Law was going to love this!

"you have proved your self worthy of a place within my kitchen. Be proud of your self! Only two others have." he praised, and I mockingly curtsied. After I had risen from the mock curtsey an old man with the coolest mustache ever burst in. he had vivid blue eyes and spectacles, his hair was a rainy day gray. He seemed to be the oldest out of Law's crew.

"sorry I'm late Hiro! I'll just go prepare the ingredients now." he mumbled.

"no need. We already finished the cooking, we were just waiting for the bread to rise." I told him a small smile on my face. He looked surprised to say the least.

"Hiro, there's someone in your kitchen... that's a girl... and you didn't kick her out..." he looked between me a Hiro a few times before hugging the poor boy. "I'm so proud of you!" he cooed

"Hey! Let me go old geezer!" he shouted. "just go prepare the mess hall!" he yelled, I laughed a genuine laugh. The man who I assumed to be Masanori waddled away into the mess hall pushing a cart full of plates, silver ware and serving utensils. Only moments later the men from Traffy's crew filtered in through the mess hall doors. Me and Hiro waited until everyone was there. Or so we thought, Law was missing. We served everyone who was in the mess hall, totaling a grand number of 58 people, rather small for a submarine crew, but a decent size for a pirate crew. I felt a pair of eyes on my back.

"why the hell are you here, Dumb blond?" a familiar teenaged voice asked, only it was more mature than I remember.  
>"well, to be honest I don't know. Also do you have any right to call me a dumb blond, when you are also blond and are even more of an idiot?" I asked without turning around. If I did tears I have willed away this whole time, would slip free from their holding cells. The crew looked between me and the boy behind me.<p>

"do you know Jake?" Hiro asked, that was all I needed to know, now I had prof that my little brother was here, alive, breathing, not in a hospital bed, and definitely not in a coffin buried six feet under ground.

"once upon a time, I did." I responded. The moment was ruined by the opening of a door.

"what happened in here?" he asked the silent crew. A random crew member roes his hand.

"i think that Jake knows that girl, and that girl knows Jake. But captain on a more serious note, who the heck is that girl?" he asked his captain. Law smirked, even without looking I knew he was.

"that girl is my property, Kazue-ya" he responded with a smirk.

"so that's the new stupid name you've decided to go by, Harmony." Jake 'tsk'ed at me with the shake of his head. I turned 180 to look him in the eye rage flowing throughout my veins.

"what the hell ya call me?!" I asked in rage. This was not going to turn out well.

"i called ya, Har-mo-ny" he said emphasizing each salable of my real name.

"i legally changed my name thank you!" I yelled back. My younger brother always has away of getting on my nerves.

"oh really? Then why'd ya change it to something so stupid?" he asked me.

"I changed it in honor of you after I saw you fucking die, ya little bastard!" I screamed. This seemed to get him.

"firstly, language. Second, aw, ya really do care about me." he mocked. I turned around with my arms crossed.

"May doesn't like people who mock me. And she swears all the time, you can't 'cause you're still to young, she would never approve." I smirked.

"s-she wouldn't?" his voice was shaky. "well to bad cause I got over her years ago!" I knew he turned from me and puffed out his cheeks, he did when ever he was in denial. Law walked in between us.

"what the hell is going on?!" he asked rage evident in his voice.

"seems you found my idiot of a sibling." we said at the same time. "who the hell you callin' idiot, idiot?!" we yelled in sync.

"wait Harmony-ya, who is May?" he asked me, I ignored him, proof that I will never respond to that name. I felt his glare. "Harmony-ya?" he asked again. Shachi who had been already standing next to me nudged me as if to say 'respond or he'll kill you'. I looked over to Shachi and glared. No way in hell I ever going to respond if he called me by that name. I changed it in honor of my little brother, he always like Japanese stuff so I changed my name to match the love for it. Katsune did as well. "Kazue-ya answer me right now." his voice was a deadly calm tone. I sighed as I tuned to face him. A new smile arrived on my face.

"do you remember the call I received when you were talking to me?" I asked him, he stiffly nodded, "well she was nice enough to change her name with me in honor of my little brother, she changed it to Katsune. But my brother is a bastard, so I had to convince her, ya know?" I smiled. I knew my brother was blushing.

"s-she did?" Jake asked, as I nodded. "wait you said call... YOU HAVE A NORMAL OBJECT?! GIVE IT TO ME!" he yelled. Ah yes three years with out any source of video gaming. I'm surprised he didn't need medical care or something. Then again that could be the reason as to why he's on Law's ship.

"can't I just eat? I made food-" I began.

"you cooked something? You know what Law-kun, this isn't my sister. She can't make a decent meal for her life." he laughed. Walked over to the table with the onigiri on it, then picked some up, and walked back to my bastard of a brother. I felt all eyes on me. I grabbed Jake by the hair and turned him towards me, well that shut him up.

"now, now little bastard, IS THERE NEED FOR SUCH CRUEL WORDS!?" I asked in rage, sure I used to be a horrible cook, I fixed that. After me outcry I proceeded to shove it down his throat. "good. Well seeing your stupid face made me lose my appetite, I'll be in my room. Is that okay, Traffy-san?" I asked my 'master'.

"I don't see why not. Go ahead, although I will be stopping by, I have a few questions." Law told me.

"ha, having to share a room with men, don't even understand how you can do that. You're to sexist to do that." Jake said laughing. I smirked at his remark.

"one, that was one time, what six years ago? And two, who said I was sharing a room?" my smirk widened at his look. It was a look of jealousy, I will never get tired of one upping him. I walked out of the mess hall and towards my room. As I walked away from the mess hall I could hear silent words of 'what? No fair' and things of the like. I soon arrived at the door to my room. I went in and sat on the bed.

I just sat there and cried, all the tears I promised to keep locked away fell over the dam of will.

_A/N: _I went on a submarine recently... I got some pretty good ideas of what to do with the sub now. It was so cramped! Law has to have a freakn' massive sub, you know the hallways were proof right from the anime. Any way just so you know I have about three island ideas (one is on paper) and the punk hazard arc in my head. But it sucks because all of which can't come in sooner than about two maybe three islands! It's like: "okay time to write...*brain fart*..." so ya know. And I promise to use more descriptive parts and less dialog. I have tenancy to use almost only dialog and nothing involving anything descriptive. oh and if you were wondering why i called this chapter memories, well i did because i couldn't think of anything else... well... BYE!


	6. The First Island

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch6: The First Island**

I sat there on my bed in tears. The waterworks wouldn't stop no matter how much I wanted them to. Seeing my brother hit me really hard, when you see your brother, a really close family member, or friend die... you cry. If you see them again you are going to cry even more, no matter how hard you try not to,you will. I heard a light knock on my door.

"May I come in?" the voice belonged to Jake... I can't say no, but I can't let him see me cry either. I nodded, but realized that he would be unable to see me. So I shakily got up from my bed and walked to the door. I put my hand onto the knob and opened the it. He looked guilty for some reason, what the reason was I have no idea. He burst out and hugged me. I froze, even in his time alive he refused to hug anyone, unless it was really important and he was required to do so. I felt something wet on my shirt. "I'm sorry Harmony! I-i didn't mean to die, but you were so far away! I was scared!" he shouted. Was... was he talking about when he... died? He was... I returned the hug and soothingly stroked his back. I let him go and put my hands on his shoulders, he was looking down so I couldn't see his eyes.

"I missed you... Don't ever die again okay?" I commanded. He only nodded, thick tears poured down his face, a soft smile came to mine. "Come on, I have an energy bar, I know that you like those right?" his face brightened considerably as he smiled wide and nodded happily. I walked over to my duffel bag that was in my closet. I pulled out one energy bar. Jake simply gaped at me.

"How?" he looked at it like it was from another world... well actually it was... I undid the wrapping for him and handed it to him. He took a bite and was all sparkly, like in animes when you get really happy. He's been here to long. I laughed at his childishness. I decided to get one myself. So I brought the bag over to the bed when we where sitting. While smiling I opened the bag, and pulled out all of my energy bars so I could choose a flavor. 'Let's see... mint? no... Cookie dough? no... how about blueberry crisp? Okay!' I thought gleefully. I looked down to grab a blueberry crisp. Only there weren't any. I looked over to Jake expectantly, like he was the one who took it. He tilted his head the side when I glared at him. Another knock was heard coming from the opened door... I forgot to close it didn't I...

"As heart touching as this scene was, I still need to talk to you Kazue-ya. You may stay Jake-ya," and of course it had to be the last person I wanted to see currently, Traffy. A thought sneaked into my mind.

"You... You stole my last blueberry crisp bar, didn't you?" I questioned accusingly. "When the hell did you get your filthy hands on my stuff?" my mind was racing when I couldn't think of when he took it, and was capable of opening it.

"So that's what it was called, I couldn't read it, well any ways it was very good thank you." he said, a tick mark formed on my forehead. Jake broke out into a cold sweat... seems he remembers my temper. Good. "Also my hands are very clean, don't accuse me of being unsanitary. As for when I touched your stuff, that was not me, but what you call your younger brother. He did give it to me though." Law informed me, I saw Jake waving his hands around, as if to say 'no, no stop she'll kill me!'. And it was going to be true, very soon.

"Is there anything you wanted from me, or was this simply to annoy me to my wits end. You're doing a damn good job of the latter." I mumbled.

"Well I was wondering many things, but why did Jake-ya apologize for dying? As you can see he is very much so alive." Law pondered.

"W-well... I thought he died, what was it, three years ago? Yeah three. Anyway I thought he died and ya know seeing a dead sibling not dead is a big deal. Usually." well I was only slightly bending the truth. Law hummed in response. "you have to pay me back now Traffy."

"What for?" he asked me. His face was blank, but I could hear the almost nonexistent curious undertone.

"No one messes with my food." I responded coldly. "Not even you. And before you flip out like I'm expecting, no this is not a demand, but a statement of fact." I added when I saw him open his mouth to retort. His mouth closed but formed into an all to familiar smirk. He then made a move towards me, trapping me against the wall of my room.

"Is there anything you would like from me?" he asked and leaned slightly closer towards me. "I have plenty to offer." he purred. My face became tomato red, and I couldn't shake the feeling like I was forgetting something.

"Get a room!" Jake shouted. Ah, yes... I was forgetting that my little brother was in the room... well damn... this is awkward, for me at least. Obviously not Traffy seen how he was smirking all the while. I attempted to push him away, but he stayed in place.

"Law-sama!" I heard a voice yell. "Where are you? Law-sama?!"

"Hey Law-kun, I think that was Hiro... Shouldn't you go see what he wants?" Jake asked Law. I was silently thanking my younger sibling for being here, even if that scene was extremely embarrassing. The Dark Doctor huffed and moved away from me. He walked out of my room to go greet Hiro. I looked over to Jake.

"We're going to listen in on his conversation okay?" I asked him, a look of shock over took his teenaged face, then it turned to one of mischief.

"You really haven't lost that evil side, have you?" I simply shook my head at his comment. The two of us trotted towards my now closed door, and put our ears to it. I couldn't hear through it very well but I did hear a little bit of the conversation the two were having.

"Law-sama, we have... should we set course... known for..." that was Hiro's voice, just what the hell were they talking about?

"Yes... should be no worry... set course for Kuro Kuji(1) island." that was Law, no doubt. I heard foot steps approaching my door, in response I ran towards my bed and sat down. Jake stood there slightly confused. That's the door opened... into his face. He let out a groan of pain, I paused for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter.

"Good job getting hit by the door, idiot!" I laugh, I could see Law giving me a befuddled look. My eyes were tearing up from the laughter. "And Law I have to give you props now, too!" I continued to laugh as Jake came out from behind the door. The younger blond sent me a hard glare, although it did nothing due to the large red mark on his head.

"Jake-ya, were you eavesdropping on me?" Law questioned Jake, all he did was stutter. All my laugh did was increases. My insane laughter finally died down, so I looked at the both of them.

"So Traffy, did you need anything or can I go explore now?" I asked. Law looked away from Jake to look at me.

"Yes, I need you to show me how well you can sew. You said you did that well but I won't believe you until I see it with me own eyes." he told me, I hummed in thought.

"Do you have any fabric that needs to be sewn up, or even better, fabric in general?" I asked. He shook his head side to side. "Then where's the next island? I can get some fabric there, most likely... oh! Do you have a sewing machine?" and once again he shook his head. "Well I need one of those to." I informed him.

"Well we'll be docking on Kuro Kuji Island soon so we can pick up what you need. I will be going with you along with Bepo-ya." Law told me, and left.

"Jake do you know why I have to go with Traffy and Bepo-tan? Why can't I just go alone?" I whined.

"Well Law-sama probably doesn't want you running off, Bepo almost always goes with Law, for anything." he told me, I just groaned.

"I wouldn't run off unless you were with me, I just found you alive after all these years, ya know? I would take you with me if I did run off. And as far as I know you want to stay here, with Traffy and his crew." I yawned. "Scram, I want to take a nap... I can't sleep with you staring at me." he looked slightly offended, but I brushed it off and rolled over. "Come get me when we get there" I yawned again and snuggled into my pillow. I heard Jake mumble something about me being a bitch and the rustling of clothes, a sign he was leaving. Soon after the sound of my door closing came, and as soon as the sound finished resounding off of the walls I sat up. I yanked my drawing book out of my bag, along with my pencil. I began to draw. I drew every Heart Pirate I had met so far, my younger brother was no exception. After about an hour I had the base of each and every pirate on board the submarine, now I only had to add the clothes and color. I did Law first. He was in the front row along with Bepo, Jake, Shachi, Penguin, Hiro, Mikio, and Itsuki. In the second row were a few others I didn't get the name of but still knew what their appearance looked like, I had Jean Bart in the back seen how he is the tallest. I finished with Law's clothing and was about to move onto Shachi and Penguin, but someone walked in. no knock, no warning, just slamming the door open. I dropped my notebook.

It was Law who burst in. he looked down to my notebook.

"Why must every time I look at that notebook, I only see me smiling?" he asked with that goddamned smirk. I reached for my notebook to closed it, but as he always is, Law was two steps ahead of me. He picked the notebook up and examined it before closing the notebook and putting it into his pocket. "Can't have you drawing me with a smile can we?" he asked while smirking. I gaped at him. "We're leaving come on, let's go." he demanded. I stood up and followed him.

We walked out to the deck where the rest of the Heart Pirates were. Jake was among them, though instead of an excited face like the rest he looked slightly worried. I had no clue as to why though. I walked over to him and poked his cheek.

"Hey why do you look so worried? Hey. Jake to planet earth, we are trying to contact you." I said while waving my hand in front of his face. He looked surprised by me, he shook his head. When he saw me he seemed a little less worried, again I wonder why. "Come get up, you probably have something Law ordered you to do." with that I left him. I made my way to Law.

"Everyone will be going in there usual groups, Let's go everybody." he turned to Bepo. "How long will it take for the log pose to set?" he asked the bear.

"Four days, captain." Bepo responded. Law nodded and motioned for me and the fuzzy bear to follow him. So we did.

We walked into the decent sized town. Luck for me it seemed a big place for fabric trade, there were many vendors selling polyester and some low grade silks. The larger shops had racks of fine silks and beautiful laces. This was my paradise! I ran from store to store looking for only the best fabrics, Law had given me two hundred belli for anything that I needed, work wise that is. I turned around to face Law and Bepo, whom I had been ignoring for the past hour or so.

"Law what do you think of this-" I cut myself short when I saw that Law and Bepo were no longer in sight. I decided to go back to the sub before I got myself lost. I walked to the store clerk to buy the materials that I had chosen off of the racks. I exited the store with four bags in each hand, and a sewing machine on top of my arms.

By the time I got back to the sub it was dusk. Everyone was already there with small bags of their belongings, my guess was that they were going to sleep in one of the hotels in town. Law was among his crew probably talking about where they would all be staying. I walked up to him.

"Hi Law." I greeted, he looked over with a bored expression. I could just make out a little flash of confusion in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"I thought you would have run off." He said. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't leave my little brother in your filthy hands. Oh right, I'm going to put my stuff on the sub, okay?" I asked, he nodded in agreement. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"I already told you, I don't like to repeat myself. As I said before my hands are quite sanitary." he said. I rolled my eyes and made my way for my room in the sub. When I got there I put my stuff down and grabbed my gun. I put it in my bra for safe keeping, no one would dare touch me there. Or at least no one would live to tell the tale. I walked back out of my room and navigated around the sub until I was outside. I hopped down from the railing and walked towards the dry part of the beach, where Law was standing.

"Hey Law, what do you want me to do I'm pretty bored..." I mumbled the last part, Law looked over to me calmly.

"You may have this time to do as you please. We'll be staying at the black inn. I expect to see you there in the bar by eleven. I gaped at him. I was so not expecting to get any freedom at all on this island. After my shock subsided I stuttered out an 'o-okay' before turning to leave. I walked to a bar I had found on my shopping spree. It was slightly small, but it was still nice looking.

"Yo, bartender! I want some sake!" I demanded. The short man behind the bar looked over to me and laughed.

"Kay, lil' missy, sake it is then." he laughed. I sat down in front of him. A few minutes ticked by before I was handed my sake. I thanked the man I gulped down my alcoholic beverage. I had a few more and was soon tipsy. Not drunk per say, but tipsy. I heard a turning of gears. Like a trap door opening. Someone pushed me over and I fell over, face first into a tunnel. Where it went I didn't know in my drunk state, but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"'Ave a good 'ime ben' sold lil' missy." I heard the bartender yell. I was being kidnapped again wasn't I?

_A/N: _so first off i feel the need to tell you that i'm at a loss for ideas island wise, yes i told you i had some planed out in the future but those have to wait for the future, can anyone give me some ideas? also Kuro Kuji means Black Lottery. I thought it suited this island. any ways until next time... be you harder...


	7. Back To The Life Of A Slave

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch7: Back To The Life Of A Slave**

It was already seven AM, and Kazue was no where to be seen. Jake's worry levels blasted off the charts. He was planning to take her out to eat, to catch up for years of lost time. But sadly no, she hadn't stopped by since she talked to Law. Jake ceased his pacing, and walked out towards the town in hopes of finding her. He looked for at least a hour looking in every nook and cranny for his big sister. But to no avail. He gave up after that and went back to the inn the Heart Pirates had been staying in, in high hopes of finding Law. Law could help. Law _will _help. He found Law sitting with Bepo eating breakfast. Jake ran up to his captain.

"Law have you seen Harmony around? I can't find her." He told him. Law looked up with a raised eyebrow, and shook his head.

"I gave her a chance to escape last night, she probably took the chance." He took another sip from his water. "I don't want someone who will disobey me, Jake-ya. I have given this chance to all of my crew, and only she noticed it. She's probably half way to the next island by now. Although she did say that she was planning to take you along, I too am curious as to why she didn't inform you if she was leaving." He stood up from his seat. "I'm going to finish the shopping that we didn't get to." he left the inn with Bepo trailing behind.

Jake froze. His sister was gone? He hadn't seen her for three years and she was _gone_?!Jake would never believe that. She had to have a perfectly good reason for not being here at the inn, or in town. Maybe he could get Shachi or Penguin to help. With this in mind he set out to find the duo.

~X~X~X~

Kazue bolted awake with a terrible hangover. She was also feeling a bit dazed. She looked around the surrounding area, it reminded her of an arena. Only slightly smaller, and much more eerie.

"H-hello?" she croaked out, her voice echoed around her. Once the echo died out, she was meet with a sharp silence. She got up, or attempted to at least, but she found her self bound to the dirt floor beneath her.

"Yellow, Little girly!" A large man shouted gleefully, "How's you're time been here? Has it been fun? Please tell! I have the need to know! Kah~" He shouted. Kazue was confused by this man. He asked her questions, no asked if she was having _fun_, while she was tied down.

"Well... to be honest I don't really like being tied up... and I do not find this fun at all." Kazue said rage lacing her tone.

"Oh well, I was hoping you were... NOT! Kah~" he laughed. Kazue glared at the bulky man in front of her. Once his laughing stopped he looked down to her with a crazed smile. "You might just gain a hefty load! Being pretty, and all, mismatched eyes is not a common sight." It was true she had one bright pink eye and one red, it was uncommon but she never payed it much mind. "Now if I just gave you a devils fruit, I could get even more! Kah~" he hummed in amusement. Her different eyes widened in shock. Sure she would love a devils fruit ability, but not by force! "Sadly we don't have any. Kah~" he sighed and walked away.

"Wait! Don't just leave me here I need to get back to the inn!" She shouted in protest. He turned around. A wicked smile plastered on his happy face. He walked over and put a finger underneath her chin so she couldn't look away.

"Ah... and why would I do such a thing? People don't like people who struggle! Kah~ But I feel all nice today! I will let you go! Kah~" His evil smile washed away to a genuine one as he untied her and ran for the door at a break neck pace. "Watch out for the ones with rabies! They like skinny people like you! Kah~" He shut the barred door with a slam. Why would he warn he about animals... she guessed? Only had that thought floated through her mind did she hear snarling. She spared a glance behind herself, and then turned back. It took a moment to realize a bunny with foam at it's mouth was stalking her person. She shivered and walked away swiftly. It followed her every move... then it pounced. She ran around while being chased. She did not want to kill the fuzzy creature even if it was scary looking, she loved animals. But sadly she had no choice. After one or two minutes of running she found what she was looking for. The scalpel she had found in her room while looking for outlets. She turned to face the creature and stabbed it in the eye as it jumped for her head.

"Wow! Looky looky! Little girly was armed! Kah~ And she has some fight in her! Kah-haha" He laughed crazily. "The buyers will like you little girly!" He shouted from a higher area full of seats. "You would be so useful to me with a devils fruit! Why can't one just pop out of thin air? Kah~" he whined as more animals came out, luckily for Kazue none of these were rabid.

After what seemed to be hours of fighting random animals, the strange man jumped into the arena. A large smile on his face.

"The auction is in two days! I have decided to make you he main attraction! Kah~" He smiled at her, and she fell to the ground. No way in hell she would be sold again.

"No... I-I already have a master..." This was the only card she had left, maybe, just maybe he would let her go due to already having a master. He looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You think I care? How adorable! I'll let the buyers know that you like having a master! Kah~" he seemed rather... not upset about this little problem. With that he lead her to a fancier cell from the rest. He put her inside and closed the doors.

"I will find you a devils fruit yet! Do you have any preference? Kah~" He asked. Kazue shook her head, she really didn't want a devils fruit. The power would be nice but not being able to swim would not.

"Um... I don't want a lame power..." she mumbled.

~X~X~X~

Jake looked to Shachi and then to Penguin. They both looked at him with surprised looks. Then all they did was walk away.

"Come on you guys! She would be swooning all over you two for weeks if you saved her!" Jake yelled at his crew mates. Finally he had give up on looking for his sister. Law wouldn't help. Shachi and Penguin wouldn't help. Nobody would help! And he had looked every where for her. Finding hide nor hair he walked back to the inn and slumped down into a chair next to Hiro.

"Yo! Why do you look so unhappy? Hey lets go eat or something! Are you hungry? I'm really hun-" Hiro stopped mid sentence from the glare he received. "Dude... you looked pissed what happened?"

"My sister ran away. Law won't help either." he groaned. Hiro nodded at this.

"you could always ask for Sadao to help you." Hiro told him. Jake looked over in fear, Sadao scared the hell out of him. He shook his head rapidly. Sadao was probably one of the scariest crew members. He was always so calm, but so evil! But of course he was the one everybody went to for knowledge. That's when Sadao himself walked into the inn, most likely just coming back from town. He sat next to Jake and looked at him.

"I heard about your little problem. You know with your sister and all. I asked Law if I could help you, he said no. I can try to convince him, I enjoy a good mystery, you will have to help of course." he said with a bored straight face that sent frightful shivers down your spine. He got up and left.

"Well... I got to go... good luck finding your sister!" Hiro said with a small wave. They left Jake to his thoughts. He was going to get Law to at least have Sadao help him. With a determined face he stood up and walk out of the inn to find a bar to get information on his sister.

He arrived at a small tavern with a fabric shop on one side and a dress shop on the other. Seemed like a place Kazue would go for a drink. He walked in greeted by Itsuki talking to a little old man. Said little man looked over with a wave. Jake walked over and sat next to Itsuki.

"Hey Itsuki, have you seen my sister?" Jake asked him, Itsuki shook his head. The man behind the counter smiled.

"Did your sister have blond hair and one red eye and one pink one?" he asked. Jake looked up in hope, and nodded rapidly. "To bad, I haven't seen anyone like that." Jake blinked at this. This old man was a bastard! He obviously knew where she was and now he wouldn't tell him!

"Jake, you need Law's help. Don't try to deny it, he is the only one on the crew, next to Sadao, who is good at finding this sort of information." Itsuki said in a sickly intelligent tone of voice. Jake groaned at this.

"I've been trying, really! He won't help me look, and he won't let Sadao help either!" Jake said in fury while glaring at the white ceiling. Then he got up. "That's it! I'll pester him until he has to help me!" and with that said Jake stormed out of the tavern.

"So Mr. Crooks, you were saying something about an auction in two days?" Itsuki urged. Mr. Crooks smiled.

"well 'es, it's ta be 'eld at the town hall. 3:45 sharp."

~X~X~X~

"Law. Law. Law. Law. Law. Law. Law. Law. Law." Jake pestered. Law had a tick mark forming over his head.

"What do you need Jake-ya? I need to get the rest of the medicine on this list." He asked and showed him a list that had about 30 things on it, only ten had been crossed out.

"Let Sadao have permission to help me look for Harmony." He said sternly. Law sighed and walked on to continue his shopping.

"I will have to refuse Jake-ya. Kazue has chosen to leave, so let her be." He said while going into a pharmacy.

"WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T CHOOSE TO LEAVE!? WHAT IF SHE WAS TAKEN BY FORCE, LAW!?" He yelled at his captain, Jake's shoulders were shaking in rage. "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS DAMNED TOWN IS KNOWN FOR! LET SADAO HELP ME!" Law turned back to his subordinate.

"Jake-ya you are causing a scene. If I allow Sadao permission to help you, will you stop annoying me?" Law asked, all Jake did was nod ferociously. Law sighed and told him to find Sadao for help. Law gave Jake a note signed by himself saying that he could help look for Kazue. Or as how Law wrote it: 'Sadao-ya I give you permission to look for my slave with the help of Jake-ya. Just make sure neither of you end up bothering me unless you have something productive. -TL'

With the note clenched in his hand Jake set out to look for Sadao. He hit the inn first. Luck was on his side, for there was Sadao drinking some kind of alcoholic beverage.

"SADAO!" Jake yelled, running to the white haired man. Said man looked over to him as he ran. Jake stopped in front of him holding out the signed note. "Got Law's permission," Jake stopped to gain his breath, once it was back he smirked. "To look for my klutz of a sister."

~X~X~X~

That was a fast update (for me at least)! I have finally settled on a style of line breaks! well that's all. until next time bye!


	8. The Search and the Fruit

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch8: The Search and the Fruit**

"_SADAO!" Jake yelled, running to the white haired man. Said man looked over to him as he ran. Jake stopped in front of him holding out the signed note. "Got Law's permission," Jake stopped to gain his breath, once it was back he smirked. "To look for my klutz of a sister."_

Sadao raised a single eyebrow then spoke, "Hm? Well that's good to know. I was going to look either way, this island is far to uneventful." His voice was once again deadly calm. Jake shivered at his creepy voice.

"Well then lets get looking for her." Jake said as he turned around to head for the door.

"Not so fast Mr. Zepheron," Sadao stood up and grabbed his arm, Jake turned his head to look at the white haired man "I think that we should start here for information. Then we should go to the sub to look for what she took with her, that might help us in finding where she had gone off to before leaving. Only after that should we search the town for her," Sadao's voice held authority when he spoke about this. He sat back down and motioned for Jake to do the same. With a sigh of defeat he sat down on a stool next to Sadao, whom seemed to be taking control of the search. More so than Jake would have liked. After about half an hour two women in noble garb walked in noses pointed up slightly, an act to make them seem more important than everyone else in the inn. One of them was wearing a pink dress with elaborate golden embroidery and had a purple layer of tulle peeking out from under the dress, while the other was wearing the same dress with the colors switched out for blue, silver, and black. They both laughed when the one in pink said something.

"...Yes, yes! My slave too! I need to get a new one soon, she's getting boring and has tried to poison me on more than one occasion." Miss blue said.

"We're both in luck the auction is in five hours! I wonder if there will be any devils fruit users..." Miss pink said deep in thought. Jake looked over to Sadao with a look of dread and hope. Dread for the reason that Kazue had a chance of being kidnapped and hope for the reason of a lead and that she didn't run away from the crew on purpose. Sadao looked back over and nodded. The signal for them to go to the sub. Or so Jake thought.

"Excuse me ladies, I couldn't help but over hear that there was to be an auction going on, on this island. You see me and my companion are wondering where it is to be held." Sadao lied smoothly, in such a manner that you wanted to just sit and listen to every thing that he had to say. Both of the women looked to each other.

"Well which one? The one for slaves is under town hall, but the one for antiques is on the second floor." Miss pink told him. Sadao smirked and hummed.

"That is a secret, maybe I'll see you two fine women there. Have a good day ladies." He said and walked to the door signaling for Jake to follow. Jake jumped a little at the gesture but followed him regardless. Jake had to maintain a fast walk to catch up with him, and had to continue at that speed due to the fact that Sadao had much longer legs. Leaving Jake to stumble behind in an effort to keep up with Sadao's graceful strides.

About ten minutes later they arrived at the sub, floating in all of it's yellow glory. The two young men walked up onto the deck so they could get to Kazue's room.

"Find anything productive yet?" both of the addressed men froze in shock. Law was peacefully leaning against Bepo, whom was fast a sleep with a snot bubble coming from his nose. Law pushed his hat up slightly to get a good look at the other two humans on deck. His smirk never left his face. "Let me guess you couldn't find anything so you came here to look for any clues." Law guessed, and he was _almost_ spot on.

"Well Mr. Trafalgar, you're almost right... you see, we found out that there is going to be a slave auction at 3:45 today. We did come here for more clues though, we want to make sure that we don't go somewhere she isn't." Sadao told him, Law had an expression of surprise on his face, even if only for a instant. "Well please excuse us Mr. Trafalgar, but we need to get looking." Sadao said with a straight face. Law laughed at his comment, but as quickly as it came it died down.

"Fine by me, if my slave shows up, please do tell me. I want to make sure that she understands that she can't leave and just come back like this is a game. Being a pirate means that you will constantly have your life on the line, you can't just back down when you want to." Law said seriously.

"Let's say that she was kidnapped, would you still torture her?" Jake asked, all Law did was smirk.

"Who said that I would torture her?" Law's smirk softened slightly, not a lot, but a little bit. "I won't do anything to her if she was kidnapped, maybe some extra chores but that's all."

Using that as their cue Sadao and Jake left Law and Bepo on deck. They walked down the long labyrinth like halls of their floating home. After arriving in the hallway that led to the crew's rooms they had to walk for three minutes just to get to room 128, Kazue's room. Jake took the lead from here and slowly opened the door, as if expecting to have Kazue be there and get mad at them for coming in without permission first. He wandered into the steely room and found some fabric littering the bed and a sewing machine set on the desk. He moved towards her closet, he knew this was where her duffel bag was stored after his first visit to that room. Sadao had moved the fine textiles to the end of the bed so Jake could set down the bag. Jake set down the bag and removed the contents. What was in there was: sleeping bag, energy bars (two of them), phone charger, laptop, laptop charger, pillow, two different shirts, one pair of short-shorts, one pair of jeans, cow girl boots, tooth brush, tooth paste, towel, swimsuit, pads, undergarments, pens and pencils, drawing book, pajamas... and a hard copy of One Piece manga chapter 731... only Jake knew what it was, this being the case Sadao took it and flipped through a few pages. The color in Jake's face left and stranded him with only a sheet like expression.

"What is this?" Sadao asked with pure curiosity written across his face.

"I-I'll have Harmony explain it later!" with those words he picked it up and chucked it safely into the near by bag. "W-well from what I know of Harmony, she wouldn't go anywhere without her pistol or pho- den den mushi those are gone... but she left behind her drawing book and pencils, clothes, and... toiletries... so she wasn't planning on leaving for long." Jake said, he had very little to work with seeing as he hadn't seen her in three years. "So if she too her pistol, she could have gone anywhere no clues from that... same goes for her den den mushi." Sadao closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. Jake put everything back into the Duffel bag, then closed it up so he could put it away. Jake walked back from the small closet that Kazue was supplied with, and sat down on her bed. "Sadao what will we do if we can't find her?"

"Well I wouldn't be all that effected, but you on the other hand... you would have to carry on, it's part of the job description." Sadao said in a calm manner, but unlike his usual coldness his voice was more wise and he sounded like he was actually giving advice, not just trying to be a smart-ass. "Shall we go search the town, for your sister? I think we've found everything that we can here." Sadao said, once again his voice returned to smooth ice. Jake nodded in agreement, and stood up from the bed he had been previously sitting on. They both walked out of the room and out onto the submarine's deck, Law was still peacefully napping there. Or at least he_ looked_ like he was sleeping, of course he wasn't, Jake and Sadao knew that.

"What time is it, we need to find Kazue fast!" Jake said, determination clear in his tone. Law smirked a little, and raised his head up so he could look to them.

"Well if I remember correctly you said that the auction that she might or might not be at is at 3:45, seeing as it's 12:30 I would say you have three hours before the worst happens to my slave. You lose it you buy it." Law said, leaving both of the men on deck in a slight panic. Law stood from his lying position, and nudged Bepo awake "Come on Bepo, we should go back to the inn." Bepo stood up clumsily and followed Law off of the ship.

"He payed 100 million on that girl, no way am I paying that back! We have to find her, now!" Sadao said in panic of not having enough money to get him a new slave. With his worry came a punch to the head.

"Idiot! Don't say that!" Jake said, enraged by the 'He payed 100 million on that girl, no way am I paying that back!' comment. "If she will only come back to us by having 100 million spent on her, I would gladly buy her back!" Jake said proudly. Jake only shook his head. They left the sub to search the town.

~X~X~X~

Kazue woke up only to be, once again, greeted by iron bars. She looked around slowly recalling her situation. She looked up at the ceiling of her prison in wonder. 'Will I ever get out of here?' was the only thing running through her only slightly dense head.

"Did my main attraction sleep well? Kah~" Mr. Kah asked, she still hadn't asked the usual 'what's your name' thing and really didn't want to. So she settled for Mr. Kah instead

"If you must know, not all that well. Dirt and rocks are quite uncomfortable." She responded smoothly. Mr. Kah laughed at her comment, Kazue really didn't find anything about it funny. The strange man in front of her looked like he had just remembered something really important. He ran off. Kazue lied back in pure boredom. She became lost in thought for a while, mostly about how she got into this mess in the first place. Her thought started at her being sold again, then to the first time she was sold. In the end she was stuck on the concept of how she got to the One Piece world, and how she had survived being there for more than a hour. Ten minutes later, which felt like an eternity to Kazue, Mr. Kah returned with a small chest, and a massive grin showing all his teeth. Well all but the front left tooth. He handed her the chest happily.

"I found you a devils fruit! Kah~ I don't know which one it is, but it looks pretty cool! And it is in no way lame... well by the look of it at least. Open it up, take a look! Kah~" he was now jumping up and down in excitement. So Kazue did as told, but very cautiously. Inside of the box was a purple fruit that was glowing a faint black-ish blue. It had bubbles floating around it and what looked to be tentacles coming off of it, sparkles surround the strange fruit, numerous ribbon like objects danced around the fruit.

"T-thank you Mr. Kah, but do I have to eat it?" She asked extreme caution nipped her voice. Mr. Kah's eyes darkened.

"Yes. And my name is not 'Mr. Kah', it is Daron Armijo. Never call me by such a stupid name. Kah~" Daron warned. "Hmm... I guess I never got your name either. What is it? Kah~" He questioned. With a sigh Kazue responded.

"Kazue, Zephron Kazue." She said simply, completely forgetting about her cover name, she was to focused on the strange fruit and the way she had to say her name so it would be correct in Japanese form. Daron pointed to the very weird fruit in the box.

"Eat it." he said in a stern manner. Kazue complied and picked up the fruit preparing her self for the horrendous taste yet to come. She took a bite and with just about all of her will, she kept it down. The flavor was unexpected, like bile in the back of your throat when you eat something to sweet too fast, or being attacked by an old man whom hadn't showered in years and never liked the rain. The taste itself was completely horrible, the flavor of chocolate sprinkled mold, milk forgotten on the counter, and a hint of cat vomit. The texture was like biting through softened butter, with the occasional air bubble or piece of steel. It was far from enjoyable. Kazue's face contracted to one of distaste and nausea. She could only handle two bites of the fruit before she had to put it down. She closed her eyes for a long while. When she opened them the apart of the world was in riddles, the other was as normal as the color beige. Rubbing her eyes didn't help. She noted that her left eye, the red one, was the side that showed everything how it was supposed to look. As for her right eye, the pink one, the world was coxed into living with brain-teasers and things one would not usually see. For example when she looked Daron over with her left eye he was wearing a simple black shirt with jeans, his skin was sun kissed and his black hair fell into his sky-like eyes, although with the right side his skin was a bright yellow color and his hair was light blue, his casual attire was replaced with a pink shirt and red jeans, his previous sky-like eyes were a sharp neon green, promising a cruel death if you were to step out of line. She shivered at the thought.

"What ability did you get?" He asked excitedly. Kazue only shook her head, a way for her to show that she had no clue.

"I have no clue but you look weird with yellow skin, and pink is so not your color." She said.

~X~X~X~

It had been three hours and all Jake and Sadao found out about in town was the auction, and that was the talk of the town. They decided to report back to Law. And they did, Law was kind enough to offer a sadistic smirk. He was most likely thinking of the ways he could get them to pay for Kazue, he knew they didn't have the money. But even though Law was looking forward to getting his money back he agreed to go with them to the auction to search for the slave girl. So off they went. They ran in to Hiro, Shachi, and Penguin on the way, so the three decided to tag along. The town hall was in the back of the town near a dark forest, due to it being so far away it took about 40 minutes to get there not the ten they were hoping for. The auction would be over very soon, about 15 to 20 minutes if they were lucky.

The moment they had gotten there a guard called out to them.

"You're just in time, the main attraction is coming out next!" he said, the pirates looked at each other.

"I guess we're to late..." Jake mumbled sadly.

"Let's go look at least, don't give up hope Jake!" Penguin shouted cheerfully, a little to cheerful for Jake's tastes. The group of six walked into the auction hall and heard a booming voice.

"NOW! All of you are in for a stunning treat! Kah~ I, the great Daron Armijo, has found you," Daron pointed out towards the crowed, "A real life devils fruit user! Kah~" the crowd went insane, well the crowd minus a few pirates sitting in the back row.

"Well Harmony isn't here... she doesn't have a devils fruit. Let's go guys." Jake slowly stood up looking as depressed as Bepo was when he was called a beast. Soon the rest of them stood up and walked to the door, some calm, some depressed, and a happy Law, he was going to use them for their 100 million bellis worth.

"User of the illusion-illusion fruit, the main attraction, the one, the only..." Daron paused, the lights that were originally running around the stage came together and lifted towards the closed curtain, "Kazue Zepheron!" All of the pirates heads turned around so fast whiplash would not be surprising at all. With shock written all over their faces the all yelled.

"WHAT!?"

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_**A/N:**_ Seen how I have already told off resting for saying my name on Fanfiction, you guys now know my name. Oh well whatever, as long as you don't know my full name, I'm totally fine with all of you guys knowing... just know I've been glaring at resting quite a bit now. Anyways now that's over, I drew this really crappy picture of the illusion-illusion fruit and describing it was really hard. Also if you wanted to know why I said 'fruit' and not 'no mi', it's because I want to keep it in English seen how I didn't translate the word illusion to Japanese. I originally was planning to save having Kazue coming into the auction and the heart pirates for the next chapter, but I thought that you guys would like a cliffhanger... Also before I do anything else SPOILER ALERT: Fire Fist freakn' Sabo! GO READ THE MANGA! IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL! Until next time, keep being awesome!


	9. Fighting For an Escape

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch9: Fighting For an Escape**

"_User of the illusion-illusion fruit, the main attraction, the one, the only..." Daron paused, the lights that were originally running around the stage came together and lifted towards the closed curtain, "Kazue Zepheron!" All of the pirates heads turned around so fast whiplash would not be surprising at all. With shock written all over their faces the all yelled._

"_WHAT!?"_

The group of pirates stood frozen in shock, of course Law's face had returned back to normal only a few seconds after the shock came. Law heft a sigh and walked towards the middle row, the frozen pirates jumping out of shock, and sprinting to reach him. Law sat down dead center in the stands, which were deserted, the rest of his crew with him followed suit. "So Miss Kazue, would you please give us a demonstration? Kah~" Daron asked her, a wide smile planted on his face, as he walked to her to take off her sea stone handcuffs. She look over to him and smiled. It looked genuine to the crowd, but Jake saw the hint of anger exposed in it.

"Yeah... Like hell no." She said shaking her head lightly at him. A deep scowl appeared on his face. She used her unskillful power. She was going for making it look to Daron, and only Daron, that she had shown her power to the audience, but narrowing it down to a single person was obviously to hard for her to handled. Instead of the outcome she wanted the whole audience was shown a scene cluttered with flowers and rainbows... okay so maybe it was more like a graveyard, but some of the tombs still had flowers here and there. Law couldn't manage to suppress a laugh. It was muffled but still able to be heard. When her illusion vanished a shout was heard from the back of the room, towards the grand doors.

"NOBODY MOVE!" the marines. They had obviously come to get proof of slave trading here, this was all the proof needed. "I am Lieutenant Adam Williams, I'm here to place Daron Armijo under arrest!" A man with shaggy blond hair and next to white skin yelled. His outfit was rather... interesting, he was wearing a blue, red, green, and pink tie-dyed turtle neck shirt and dark jeans that were rolled up, a rainbow cargo designed bandanna was wrapped around his upper arm in a X shape, the thing that set it all off was his neon yellow shoes with white laces and bright green socks. He was also equipped with the standard lieutenant's coat draped around his shoulders. Kazue blinked at his appearance and stayed still for a good minuet before she burst out in howling laughter.

"Oh my god, you looked so _serious_! Keh-chichi!" she fell onto her back and started rolling around. She sat up and wiped a tear out of her eye. "Y-Your getup! Keh-chichichichi! Oh my god!" her laughter was seen by all, including a now pissed lieutenant.

"Do you have something to say about my clothes civilian?" He yelled over the crowd's booming voices as they made for a hasty escape, being held back by a hoard of marines. Kazue sat back up in a calm manner, her face completely straight, not one hint that she was laughing her ass off just seconds ago.

"Yes, yes I do. No one, and I mean _no_ one, should ever wear two colors such as bright green and neon yellow together, unless they work together. You are wearing_ bright_ green and _neon_ yellow! There is a difference between _bright_ and _neon_! And there's your problem! Oh no we can't forget the little detail that clearly says, 'neon yellow and bright lime greens wash out light skin!'" She shouted while standing up. Her head was down and her eyes were dark with an evil intent mixed in very well. Her head shot up, and she brought her hand up to point at him. "And you are wearing _tie-dye_ with _rainbow! _I could understand if the bandanna was tie-dyed too or vice versa, but it's not! It's cargo! Not even the same colors!" She was now very pissed off. "And tie-dye doesn't work with turtle necks!... on most occasions... This good sir just happens to be one of those occasions! Also if I do say so myself, tie-dye, rainbows, and _black_ almost never work together! And I speak from experience! Yes, yes your mother most likely never showed you how to chose clothes for yourself, but that doesn't mean you can go around being an eyesore to everyone! It's plain rude!" she took a deep inhale and sat back down. "Please go fix you choice of clothing, it hurts to look at you." She glared at him. Everyone who was actually listening gaped at her outburst. Jake placed a hand on his forehead.

"Yep, that's Harmony, we found her." Jake said with a large sigh. "Come on lets go get her." he stood up only to be brought back down by Sadao. "What?!" He hissed.

"Idiot, do you not see the marines? What would you do if they saw us? We can get Ms. Zepheron back any time now that we know where she is located, can we not?" Sadao asked calmly despite the situation at hand. Penguin put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I have to agree with Mr. Creepy Calm over here. We can't be seen now, now we need to get out and make a break for it!" Penguin whispered harshly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Penguin-ya" Law said as if in thought.

"Fine, fine. I get it, I get it." Jake huffed.

~X~Kazue~X~

After my speech on how that crazy man's outfit was completely out of whack. I was harshly tugged back up to a standing position by the other crazy man, Daron Armijo. With a few sharp jerks I was brought back behind the stage curtains. Where no one could see Daron and no one could see me. His hand was still grappled onto my wrist as he led me back to where I had first woken up when I arrived at the auction house. He shoved me onto the ground roughly, my head impacting with the ground as he did. He was definitely not happy with my bowed head because he took a fist full of hair and yanked it up so I was eye level with his now crouched figure.

"Listen up." He said meanly, a stern look imprinted in his eyes. "I am going to torch you. Simple as that. If I had never gotten you, my auction wouldn't have lasted this long and the marines would still be oblivious to this! I will give you two minutes to get out, that's only because I'm a nice person. After you time is up, it's game over for you." he shoved my head back to the ground, and stood up to leave. He closed a locked door. And now I'm stuck, aren't I? Standing on shaky legs I noticed the sent of gasoline. A speaker above me shouted 'YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES! NOW GO!'. I knew that within two minutes some sort of fire would erupt from somewhere in the room. I took my pistol out of my bra. I knew it would be handy keeping it there. The speaker once again shouted at me, 'WHAT!? NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD BE ARMED?!'

"I did." was my simple reply. Now all I had to do was find a hidden spot that could possibly cause a fire, and shoot it... hopefully not causing a fire in the process. I ran around the room looking for the point of fire, or the POF as I decided to call it. Thirty seconds was up, one minute and forty seconds to go. When I had one minute left with no luck, I heard a pounding sound on the locked door. Was someone trying to get in? Ten seconds later the noises stopped completely. Another ten seconds and the door was found on the ground, Lieutenant Adam Williams there with an extended arm attached to a fist with iron knuckles. "Yo." was what I said. Was I surprised to see the marines trying to help me? Yes, very much so. But not quite enough for me to loose my cool. "Now that I can see you up close I would have to say that white pants might be the way to go... a change of shoes and socks wouldn't hurt either." I was nodding my head while walking towards the door, out of the flammable room. "Now that I'm out of that room, I won't be torched!" I said gleefully, the marines granted me confused looks. I turned on one foot to face them. "And now I can go meet up with Law!" I slammed the door shut, the majority of the marines trapped inside. Screams of 'Let me out!' and 'I don't want to be cooked alive' came from inside. I giggled and walked away from the door.

"You are just going to kill my men like that, after we saved you? You're just as bad as a pirate..." The voice heard belonged to Adam. I froze and ran to the closest room and slammed the door shut. Do you want to know what I found in there? I found more freakn' marines! All had their guns aimed at me, a sword was pushed against my neck. Desperate times call for desperate measures. My fingers wrapped around my pistol's safety. I turned it off. As fast as lightning I raised it to the swordsman's heart and fired. I used him as a human shield against my ruthless attackers. I spun my pistol in my hand for a moment before throwing the dead man into the air, I spun around shooting bullets into many a man's heart.

"**Bullet Tornado!**" I shouted. Half down half to go. Inside I was having a miniature war: to use my devils fruit or not to use my devils fruit. Finally I decided to use it. Using all the focus I had I tried to make the world around us look like a burning hell fire. It was more like an out of control fire. Not even a big one! But the marines were still confused and slightly scared. A few of them went so far as to pull off their coats and attempting to pat down the fire. Using the confusion to my advantage I shot four people with deadly accuracy. About 12 more people were standing. A strong presence appeared behind me. I was fully aware that it was either Daron or Adam. I personally didn't want to know who it was. I could fight off small fry for hours in a video game, but when it came to the boss battles I would always loose. I saw Adam, as I turned around with a dangerous gleam in my eye. Who knew I would enjoy killing things so much?

"I was going to let you go without a problem Ms. Zepheron, but you seem to pose a threat. And I will not allow pirate scum like you to roam free!" he punched at me, I jumped out of the way.

"Who said I was a pirate?!" I asked furiously.

"You're not a pirate? You certainty act like one." he said astonishment danced with his voice. I could feel the tick mark appear on my forehead.

"You bastard! Don't go assuming things you have no proof of!" I shouted as I fired another bullet at him.

"Well you said 'and now I can go meet up with Law!', is the Law you are speaking of Trafalgar Law or not?" he asked slightly irritated by his slip up. Attacking an innocent citizen who just happens to not like marines can't do well for your record.

"I did say that, and we are thinking of the same Law. But he is ten times better than you revolting marines! Even if he is a cruel, sadistic bastard he has his stupid heart felt moments! And he has a decent fashion sense!" I said a very light blush painted my cheeks. "But none of that means I agreed to become a pirate! That is my reasoning and I'm sticking to it!" I said standing up a little taller, to show off my pride. The lieutenant shook his head.

"Okay, you ask for an early death, I will gladly give it to you." he said with a small smirk. I glared at him and he shivered. My spine tingled as I side turned, a fist flying past as I did. I shot at him and he raised his iron knuckles to deflect the bullet. Shock made it's way to my face. The wasn't even any evidence of the bullet hitting the hand! "Silly, silly little girl... these babies are made of sea stone!" shock left my face and anger took it's place.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLN' LITTLE GIRL, SISSY BOY!?" I screamed, oh yes my temper just resurfaced. I ran up to him my pistol still ready to be fired, and hit him hard on the head using the magazine. He bent his knees to absorb the impact and shot back up punching me square in the jaw. I stumbled backwards falling on my butt. A tired pant left my lips. Damn! I expected sea stone to really hurt devils fruit users, but dear god that hurt _beyond_ pain! "Holy shit, that hurt!" I got up on shaky legs. "Well Mr. Bastard you have found my weakness... but realizing weakness only makes me stronger!" I shouted in determination. Using my trusty pistol I shot a projectile at his head, and he blocked it. I shot at his knee this time. He used his other hand to block it. He ran up to me his hand drawn back prepared to punch at the ready. I stood still waiting for the punch to come towards me. When it did I jumped up and landed on his left arm. Lady luck was on my side because I landed on the spot without sea stone on it. I smirked as I fired my pistol with perfect precision and amazing speed. I only shot his arm, but I shot the entire length of it. Sure to cause a lot of pain when the nerves realize they've been hit. He lurched back and I fell off of his arm. He growled at he as he took off his immobile limb's iron knuckles. He threw them at me. That was not very surprising, I was guessing he would do something stupid when I saw him taking them off. When the iron knuckles hit the floor they shattered in to millions of small pieces now littering the battle field. Making me unable to move far without stepping on them and loosing my abilities. So I didn't move. Instead I focused. Focused on my ability. My goal was to make his arm feel the pain of a frozen fire. A burning felling that is so hot it becomes cold. The illusion-illusion fruit is only limited by my own creativity. One of the few things I excel in.

"**Frozen Fire**!" I yelled. Ice ran from my feet over to the opposite wall. I was not cold but my enemy was shivering. I could see an ember spark where his middle finger ended. Soon the small spark became a burning inferno eating his arm. He let out an ear-shattering shriek. I covered my ears in an attempt to shut out his voice. My illusion was fading the longer he screamed. NO! I would not let it fall. Slowly I took my hands away from my ears and gripped my pistol, aiming it at his right leg. First I shot his knee, then his ankle, last on that leg I shot his calf. I did the same to the other leg. A fire blazed upon his legs, a fire so hot it froze. He fell forward his good arm keeping him from falling on the ground. My strength was wavering, the illusion was as well. I wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. So instead of wasting my energy I simply let it fall. His scream no longer was deafening. But it sure as hell seemed just as loud. My legs started to shake from my lack of energy. I fell to my knees gasping for air. Still heavily breathing I stood back up and glared at him. "Be glad I'm not a murder." I said as I staggered towards the opened door. Take a guess who I saw there, leaning against the door frame smirking away. Traffy. I walked over unsteadily, and tripped and fell onto him. His smirk widened.

"You should get up before everyone gets here." he said simply. I groaned as I shoved him away, using the momentum to stand myself back up.

"How much did you see?" I asked hesitantly.

"Enough to know that you aren't as weak as I first thought." He responded. After he said that Hiro, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Sadao and Jake ran to us, well Sadao walked, but the rest ran. Jake had a relived expression stamped on his face. As did everyone else.

"We finally found you! Harmony don't run away! Did you get hurt?" Jake asked at me, his voice exerting worry and relief at the same time. I laughed at him and his worry filled expression.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for finding me. Someone needs to teach that old man at the bar a lesson. Who's with me?" I asked, everyone cheered.

"I already did that." Said an intelligent voice, belonging to Itsuki. We all looked his way. He was walking over very calmly a bit of dried blood was matting his purple hair. "It wasn't very hard, no worries." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you teach him a lesson?" I asked out of curiosity. A warm smile made it's way onto this lips.

"I got him drunk, while within that state he told me about why the island is known for shanghaiing and I he was kind enough to tell me the history too. Ten minutes and fifteen seconds after he was done telling me about the history, he told me that he had caught this 'ertty lady 'ith 'ifferent colored eyeses' . I told him that she was apart of the crew, according to the captain very important. So I went ahead and used my flail(1) on his head." his smile never wavered during his story. Many of the people in front of him shuddered at the smile. "Shall we get going back to the sub?" He asked us. We all nodded and walked to the opened door, most of us stepping over twitching disembodied limbs. Law and I were in the back of our little group. He snatched my wrist to stop me. Only he pulled my body so it was pressed against his chest. I blushed at the contact. He lowered his head to my ear and whispered into it.

"It's a pleasure to know you would prefer to stay with a cruel, sadistic bastard like me, rather than in some marine base." his voice was low and a smirk could be heard in it.

"Y-you were there from the beginning weren't you?" I hissed. He chuckled and walked to the front of the group. Leaving a tomato-faced me behind.

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_**A/N: **_if you must know I wrote this the day after I posted chapter eight. I felt so accomplished! But I have waited until now to post it! You wanna know why? Do ya? Well I don't care if you do or not so I'm just gonna tell you! That's way to fast of an update for me, and now I am a chapter ahead! I plan to not post a chapter unless I have the next chapter done, I'm doing this so if I have to go on a trip or something and I can't find the time to write, or it's on a computer that's not mine I can post a chapter for you guys. So anyways... the rant! Oh my god, Kazue's rant! I was laughing the whole time! Especially the last part: 'Yes, yes your mother most likely never showed you how to chose clothes for yourself, but that doesn't mean you can go around being an eyesore to everyone! It's plain rude!'. And I apologize if I somehow managed to offend someone with her rant of clothing choice. I may or may not have offended myself by mistake without even realizing it... not even joking. The part about black and rainbows. I have a shirt that's black and has rainbow designs in random places. It's one of my favorite shirts too (no tie-dye anywhere on it). And I don't know if everyone out there knows what a flail is (I didn't know what it was called until I got to that part, I had to go look it up like a fool... or at least I felt like one...) a flail is a weapon that has a chain with a spiky ball at the end of it. BEFORE I FORGET! NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF SPOILERS FOR THE ANIME AND MANGA! BUT IT'S STILL A REALLY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! Until next time, keep being awesome!


	10. Explanations

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch10: Explanations**

Soon the Heart pirates and I arrived back at the yellow submarine. We all went our separate ways, I went to my room to bask in relaxation for a while before I had to go to make dinner for the pirates inhabiting the vessel I was currently in. I reached my room and opened the door, flopping down on my bed once I was inside. I sighed just thinking about today's events. They were swirling around in my head like a cyclone. To get my mind off of things I decided to draw for a while. I had just opened up my sketch book when my door burst open. My head snapped up in shock, I saw my little brother standing there breathing heavily. He soon caught his breath, and walked over to me.

"What do you want Jake? I don't have to do anything for another hour at least." I mumbled lowly, with a glare targeted at Jake. He looked at me with serious eyes that showed concern. Seeing this I raised an eyebrow.

"You were carrying around One Piece manga..." he said, his voice lacking in emotion.

"Yeah so? It's not like I go showing it to people... wait a moment you went through my stuff again!" I shouted out in frustration.

"Sadao saw it... I told him you would explain what it was... please tell him." He asked sorrowfully. I looked up in slight anger. I took a hold of his jumpsuit collar.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF IT HAD BEEN LAW WHO SAW IT!? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPOSED TO EXPLAIN THAT TO EVERYBODY!?" I screamed. I was far passed pissed off. How could he? I personally don't want to break it to anyone that me and Jake aren't from this world. It would be far to difficult to handle. With a crew like Law's it would sound far fetched and slightly insane.

"What would have happened if I saw what?" so Law heard me to... Sadao walked up behind him, looking calm and collected, but his eyes held curiosity and questions screaming to be answered.

"So Kazue, Jake said that you would tell me what this is." Sadao held up the manga. The cover was still in perfect condition despite the book being tossed from one person to another. I looked at it and then back to Sadao and Law with a fierce glare.

"How the hell did you get that out of my bag? Give it back right now, you have no need to see what's inside" I hissed. Jake gave me a concerned and persuasive look, almost as if to say: 'well... Sadao was told that he could read it and have it explained.' I returned his look with a scornful stare. He cowered slightly but otherwise stood his ground. I sighed at this, I was not one for giving into verbal (or in this case; silent) wars. I looked back to Sadao and Law, I pointed at Sadao.

"You can stay seen how Jake promised you something he shouldn't have... I will take pity on him. You on the other hand Traffy, have no right to listen in on this conversation. And I have no obligation to tell the likes of you." I said with a given up voice that held regret and anger at the same time. Law smirked at my comment.

"Oh but I do have the right, as your captain." He said, he sounded so sure of himself. I laughed at his forgetfulness.

"But you seem to have forgotten, you are not my captain, and your cockiness is getting you nowhere closer." I gave him a look that read: 'sorry, not sorry'. He frowned.

"Yes but I am the captain of the ship you are currently on so I have the right away in this situation." He reasoned. He held a good point, but I was one step ahead.

"Then I'll go outside, Traffy. Outside on the ground, _not_ on your sub." I smiled kindly. He took a step forward, unlike before I didn't backup in fear of what the dark doctor might do. Instead I stood my ground. When he stopped he was but inches from my face, I willed down a furious blush that was threatening to break out and claim my face. He stooped down next to my ear and whispered so that only I could hear him, but that would only be if the other two were not listening as intently as they were.

"I have the right away as your master too. Don't forget that little fact Kazue-ya. And as your master I order you to do as I say, let me listen in on your explanation of the book Sadao is holding." he whispered huskily. There goes my will to fight back the doom blush. I began to stutter and mumble incoherently. I could hear Jake laughing and saw a smirking Sadao.

"Fine..." I mumbled quietly.

"Fine... what?" Law ask a smirk on his face. Now Jake was holding a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh to loud a few snickers could be heard from Sadao.

"Fine, you can listen in on the conversation..." I said slightly louder this time.

"Whom would you be addressing during that sentence?" He asked.

"You? Do you want me to call you Traffy afterward? Okay whatever floats your boa- submarine. Fine, you can listen in on the conversation, Traffy." I said with amusement. He grabbed my chin and forced my different colored eyes to look into his stormy gray ones. They screamed what he meant, the blush I had just forced down came to the surface at an all new high.

"F-Fine, you can listen in on the conversation... m-master-san..." I mumbled very quietly, so even Law who was right next to me had trouble hearing it.

"Please speak up, I can't hear you when you're mumbling." He said matter of factually. My eye twitched.

"Fine, you can listen in on the conversation, master-san... or would you prefer master-sama?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, not very pleased with my actions and his.

"I would but I am a kind person, and will let you get away with it for now." he said happily, he drew back from my face and walked to my bed to sit down. My eye twitched again. Not only did Law do that, oh no, but he did it with my little brother and a close crew member in the room. Jake was bursting with uncontrolled laughter and Sadao was snickering softly, which was a big thing seen how he's so unusually calm all the time. "So please explain this to me. I can't read the print." I glared at him with fury.

"That book has an important part of your future." This being said everyone sat straight up including Jake who was getting over his fit of laughter. "Important might be an understatement seen how this is after two years, which is currently happening, has passed. Some really big things happened a little while before this chapter... it may or may not have involved you... but you aren't in this one. Although you should be in the last one. I haven't checked recently..." I trailed off in thought, I shook my head when reminders of what happened in chapter 729 popped up. "Anyways... where Jake and I are from, everyone here is just some made up characters in a television show. It's called One Piece, and before you ask I have no clue where it is other than the worldwide fact that it's on Raftel. The story follows your rival Straw Hat Luffy through his adventures on the Grand Line and some other places to, but I don't want to go into detail about it. Oh yeah, that's also how I knew everything that was going to happen before it did, like when I told you catch Luffy's hat." I said looking at them. Jake's eyes were down cast, most likely not wanting to admit that the people who he bonded with over the past few years were not real. Law and Sadao looked unconvinced. I would be to had I not been the one speaking from the experience of coming here from my world. "Ask Jake, he will tell you the same. Although we got here at different times, and differently too." Law and Sadao looked over to the sibling they trusted the most. He nodded.

"Yeah... everything she says is true... I kind of wish it wasn't though... I died and just randomly appeared here. Kazue has yet to tell me how the hell she got here." Jake confirmed. "Ask her anything she knows so much about this world it's crazy!" He said.

"No, no I don't. I know nothing that hasn't been show in the manga or on screen. Sadao, Mikio, Itsuki, Hiro, Masanori, heck even you Jake, I don't know squat about any of you... Just Law... and little about Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin... ask me any question about Law or the Straw Hat crew, I answer in seconds flat... minuet max. I think I can do a few of the Supernovas too..." I mumbled in thought. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Okay, well first of all I need to know how you got here." Jake said. I looked to him and put a finger to my chin.

"To be honest I don't really know, all I know is the fact that I made a wish to meet the Supernovas and Red-Haired Shanks. Next day my hallway was leading to the One Piece world. It was _really_ weird."

"A little strange if you ask me... my question is: how tall is Law?" Sadao asked. I responded instantly.

"To easy. 191 centimeters. Or if you want to Americanize it: six feet, three and a quarter inches." I said in a relaxed way. I got shocked looks from everyone, including Law.

"Okay... that's kind of creepy..." Jake said his voice had a hint of his creeped-outness.

"How many tattoos do I have?" a slight glare was on Law's face as he asked.

"Way too many to count. But if I had to estimate...twelve-ish currently... I mean you only have one hand tattooed with the word death right now so that's five... and if I remember correctly you are missing a letter or two so we'll go with four tattoos on your fingers... one on your back of your jolly roger, you have a big heart one with you jolly roger in the middle on your chest. It goes up to your shoulders that go to two different hearts, so I count all of that as three different tattoos... one on the center of each hand... one on each arm... two plus two plus three plus four plus one... twelve right now I think. Tell if I'm wrong, the tattoo total should be about twelve." I finally said after a while of thinking. Law's eyes were wide with curiosity, and slight fear. I would be too if someone just showed up out of the blue and knew everything about me. I looked at everyone to see gaping mouths, I shot questioning eyes to the three in my room. Jake shook his head.

"Okay! If you know everything about Law, how about I test you on the Straw Hat crew!?" Jake yelled I only looked over with a challenging expression. "What cup size is Robin-san?!" I looked at him funny for awhile before answering.

"I know that answer but I refuse to tell you. Or any of Law's crew. You guys are all far to perverted for me to tell you." I responded. Jake continued to beg, which I ignored for the longest time. "Okay Law, that is all I'm telling anyone." I walked to my bed lied back on it right next to Law. He glared at me for knowing so much.

"I think you should answer his question, so I know that you haven't only been stalking me." He said. I hummed as if to say fine.

"I haven't been stocking you, I just know a lot about you. Robin should be an I-cup (G-cup) right now." I said with ease. Jake got a nose bleed. "And now you're bleeding all over my bed... see that's why I didn't want to tell you! Out! Stop bleeding in my room!" I shouted at him. He got up and left with a hand covering his nose. "Seen how you aren't on my bed anymore I can tell you that she becomes a J-cup within the next two years." I laughed as his nose bleed intensified, he held a thumbs up and walked out. Something along the lines of 'oh my god how big can one girls boobs get?' I once again laughed as I heard this. I looked back to the other two still sitting in my room. Sadao got up from my desk chair.

"I should be going, I need to go clean the crew's rooms." He said as he walked away. I spared a glance to Law, who was already looking at me.

"I have one more question, if you know so much about me, I want to make sure that this stayed hidden from whatever place you're from. What happened to me eleven years ago?" he asked seriously, his eyes narrowed in what looked to be anger. but they still held a hint of worry. I really didn't know the full answer to his question but I did my best anyways.

"I don't know... all I know is that Doflamingo and a man named Vergo were involved... I don't know much more than that... even if I did it would serve me no purpose to know, I don't think I should know something as secretive as that in your life... I most likely will learn the facts at some point in time... but not now." I told him. He nodded and walked to the door of my room. My heart was pounding from having to tell them that. Before Law could get out of my room I called to him. "Traffy, please don't tell anyone... even if you don't believe me please don't... it was hard enough to tell you and Sadao." he looked back to me and smirked.

"Please do remember who you are addressing Slave-ya." He continued to smirk as he walked out into the hall, most likely heading to his cabin to wait for dinner. Speaking of dinner wasn't I supposed to go help cook?

"Shit!" I made a mad dash for the galley in a desperate attempt to get there before Hiro got done cooking. And luckily I did. We made simple onigiri and fried tofu for the crew, we also made a salad (that no one ate). I ate my food, said my good nights, and went to my room for some well needed rest.

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<p>

_A/N: _so yeah I finished this... well no more secrets hidden from Law! Actually that's a false statement... but you can't know about any of that yet... soooo... what did you think? I thought the end was a bit rushed but whatever floats you submarine. And for the record, I got all of those facts right off of the Wiki, including the part about Robin's breast size... I'm still confused as to why someone would ask Oda that question... and for the record i went back and changed the worst grammatical mistakes ever like five different times. Also this is what writers block does to me! In my opinion this was really bad, well I went back and fixed it, but it still sounds... off? Random might be a better word... I don't know. But the next chapter is even more all over the place, but it's a filler so I wanted it to be. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	11. Just a day on the Submarine

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch11: Just a day on the Submarine **

I sat in my bed at six in the morning as Hiro had requested last night. Although I cannot say that I chose to wake up at this early hour on purpose. No, I was woken by machines purring. Thinking back to the night previous the only reason I had been able to fall was the fact that I was exhausted from the events that had conspired on the last island. If I had ever even imagined waking up in the one piece world on one of the Supernovas' ships, I would have dreamed of seagulls screaming at me to wake up or hollers for the crew to be up and ready for an incoming marine attack. Not what I was used to, one could blame gas heaters for that part. But this noise was much, _much_ louder than what I was used to. I heard a knock at my door. I got up from my bed and walked over to it, my black night gown with yellow fringe flowing behind me with my long shin length hair. I flung open my door tiredly. I could only make out the outline of the person. Well... to be honest it could have been Bepo. Seen how I was originally planning on spending the _night _at my friends house I hadn't packed my glasses. Like an idiot if I might add. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the human shaped blob in front of me before turning around to grab my contacts.

"It's not all that nice to ignore people slave-ya." the blob said, the blob ended up being Traffy. I waved a hand at him. When I had found what felt like my contact container I grabbed and walked past him to the bathroom. "Slave-ya?" he asked dangerously. I turned to look at him.

"I'm guessing that you're Traffy, but I can't see you right now so give me a moment. I'll be right back don't worry." with that said I walked down the hall in hopes of finding the bathroom or a reflective surface. On the way I fell backwards due to a wall. "Damn it..." I mumbled at the wall.

"Do you still need glasses?" Jake... I could tell he was smirking at my fall.

"No, of course not... contacts are are different story though..." I mumbled the last part in shame. He laughed at me, but when he stopped his laughter it was replaced with the sound of rustling clothing. I looked up to his blob-ish appearance. His hand reached out towards my face, I noticed the thing he was holding out to me was a mirror.

"So why do you keep a mirror in your pocket. You can't be that self obsessed." I said while putting my right contact in.

"I'm not... but everyone always asks for a mirror when ever we land on an island, they probably want to look good for the girls they can never get. So I always carry one around." he said. I laughed and put my left contact in. I blinked a few times before I got up.

"Thank you Jake. I need to get back to my room, Law was looking for me before I blew him off so I could go put on my contacts." I said and turned around to walk to my room. "Now I can see! And I really need a mirror to put in my room..." I said as I walked into my room. When I looked to my bed I saw Law lying there asleep. I smiled warmly, he does smile in his sleep. It was faint but it was there none the less. I walked out of my room and shut the door quietly.

~X~X~X~

I rubbed my eyes and walked into the galley, I arrived with a yawn and a massive stretch.

"Morn' Hiro... what's for breakfast?" I asked tiredly. When I got no response I looked around the kitchen, but he wasn't there. I went over to the refrigerator, to look for ingredients. When I took out a box of eggs I found that there were enough to make scrambled eggs for the crew. I was hesitant about cooking in Hiro's kitchen with out him there but did so anyways. I decided to also make hash-browns and applesauce. They didn't have any canned applesauce so I had to make it from scratch. First I mashed the apples, then I added cinnamon and vanilla extract to make the flavor burst. Seeing as the applesauce was done I moved onto the scrambled eggs and hash-browns. I cooked them separately first the hash-browns. I had to peel and shred the potatoes and drop them into the slightly greasy pan. They began to fry, so while they were I added a little bit of chopped onion to the hash-browns and began the eggs. Soon everything was done cooking. I took both of the pans off the stove and scrapped the contents into a large mixing bowl. I stirred the eggs and hash-browns together. The whole meal had a wonderful scent to it. I took a bit of the mixed eggs and hash-browns, it was delicious. I didn't even have to try the applesauce to know it was good, I had made it far to many times before. When I was reaching for the dishes, Hiro and Masanori came running in with panicked faces. Both yelling, "I OVER SLEPT!" I laughed at them. They seemed to snap out of their state of panic.

"Hey how long have you been in here? Did you cook without my supervision?" he asked, his voice was shaky like he knew that I had done something wrong.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. But seeing as you now have ten minutes to prepare another breakfast before people come flooding, in I suggest that we stick to what I made." I told them flatly. They both gave me worried looks. "If you think that my meal might have been bad, and don't trust my cooking, you can try it." I said. The two men looked at each other before walking over to where I had the meal hash-browns and eggs in a skillet. They both tried some and began to cry. "H-hey! What's wrong, it's not that bad is it?" I asked concerned that my cooking would not suffice for that of a submarine cook's.

"No, it's just so good! What recipe is this?! I need to know! Please give it to me!" Hiro said smiling despite the tears running down his face. I sweat dropped at his antics. Masanori nodded in agreement.

"Well it's only my third time making that dish so I'm glad it's good. But if you're going to cry over my meal please don't eat the applesauce. Salty tears wold ruin it." I said seriously.

"I do agree that this is amazing but we need to put something else with it, for my sake and Hiro's." Masanori said. I shrugged.

"Well, I don't know how to prepare the mess hall for a meal." I told them and leaned against the counter. Hiro looked to Masanori, and the older man sighed.

"Fine I'll go do it." he said in defeat. I stayed in the galley watching Hiro cook. Soon the crew came pouring in.

"What's that smell?" one asked. another said, "I don't know but it smells really good! Like better than Hiro's usual cooking!"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Hiro yelled at the crew member. Everyone began to snicker. Not much later everyone began to eat. Well everyone except the captain.

"Hey where's Law?" I asked, looking around for him. Everyone else did the same with questioning looks. "Maybe he's still asleep? If he is I'll go wake him up." I suggested. Everyone became wide eyed at my statement.

"Don't do Kazue! We want a good cook!" I looked to them puzzled. "Whatever you do don't wake him up. We want you to live!" I shrugged and took the plate that was prepared for Law.

"Whatever, I doubt I'll get hurt." I said and walked out of the mess hall into the main corridor of Law's submarine. I walked to my room first to check and see if he was there. And sparing me the walk to his cabin he was still there sleeping peacefully. I walked up to him and poked his cheek.

"Hey, Traffy~" I called in a sing-song voice. He grumbled and turned onto his side. I frowned slightly. "Hey, lazy ass foods ready." I told him flatly, he grumbled again and turned onto his other side facing me, though his eyes were still closed a frown had made it's way onto his face. I poked him again, and thought of something that would hurt my pride, but most likely get him up."Hey, master-sama... I brought you breakfast in bed... please wake up for me." I asked in a cutesy voice that I would hopefully never use again. With his eyes closed he smirked, and turned to the other side again. My eye twitched. 'So... that's how it's going to be, huh?' I thought to myself. I knew that he was awake, so with my hurt pride I stood up and walked next to my door. Then I turned around and ran up to my bed and jumped on him. "HEY LAZY ASS! GET UP DAMN IT, I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!" I shouted. He threw me off of him and sat up. A death glare pointed my direction. "Good, now you're up. Here's breakfast." I smiled at him.

"What was that for slave-ya?" he asked clearly annoyed by my antics.

"Well you wouldn't wake up so I thought that it might work. And it did." I said cheerfully. He continued to glare and snatched the food from my hand. I laughed at him for being so rude. "Oh and by the way you do smile in your sleep." I said as I got up to leave my room. I knew that I just hurt his pride with that statement.

"Tell Hiro that today's meal was better than usual." Law commanded. I turned around and smirked.

"Oh is it now? I will take that complement. And for that I won't tell anyone that you smile when you're asleep." I turned back around and walked to the mess hall. Leaving Law behind in my room.

~X~X~X~

When I got to the mess hall everyone looked at me with surprised faces.

"You're alive... no bruises either. I don't know what you did, but I vote that you have to wake Law up from now on." a man with short black hair and light golden eyes said. I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no. I refuse. My pride was severely damaged just to wake him up. Then he threw me across half the room. I will not do that again unless it's an emergency." I said quickly, in fear that I might really have to do that again.

"Oh? How was your pride hurt?" Jake asked with a smirk. I blushed ten fold.

"I won't tell any of you. You're all to perverted to know." I smirked back my eyes narrowed slightly so they would get the wrong idea. About half of the men began to nosebleed. I burst out laughing. "You guys are idiots!" I continued to laugh. They all looked to me with questioning looks.

"So if you didn't do something perverted, how did you wake him up?" Shachi asked. I smiled warmly.

"I jumped on him, and yelled 'hey lazy ass! Get up damn it, I know you're awake!' then he threw me across half the room." I said as everybody sweat dropped.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you or something..." Penguin said thoughtfully.

"I'm not, this is Harmony we're talking about. She used to wake me up. And I'm just as bad as Law-kun when it comes to waking up." Jake said, and everyone nodded. Law walked into the mess hall, his clothes ruffled and the bags under his eyes were less noticeable than usual. He glared at me and walked to put his dish into the sink.

"Slave-ya, I want you to go fix all of the clothes in the laundry room. And don't come out until you're done." He said, his tone held a hint of dangerous anger. I smiled and mockingly saluted him. I walked out of the mess hall and to the laundry room.

~X~X~X~

In the laundry room was a massive pile of jumpsuits that had hems torn and holes on the sleeves. I sighed and got to work. I started with the busted hems. When I got done with those I stretched, and folded the just repaired uniforms. I lied back, this was not helping my creative spirits. I could use my devils fruit power... no I couldn't do that! But it would be kind of fun... damn it my reasonable side is loosing! I finally gave in to the tempt made by myself. I let loose an illusion. The previously dull laundry room was covered in sparkles and bubbles. I began to laugh when I heard screaming coming from the hallways.

"HARMONY!" I heard Jake yell. I once again burst out laughing. Jake and Law ran into the laundry room. "What the hell are you doing, Harmony!?" Jake asked fury evident in his voice. I looked over to them and shrugged.

"I was bored and this room was dull so fixed that. Now I can work better." I said looking at them both with a confused expression. "Did it affect the whole sub?" I asked. They nodded at me. "Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Don't 'sorry' us! Fix it!" Jake yelled. I wonder why Law had been silent this whole time. Law walked over to the recently fixed jumpsuits.

"Is this an illusion too, or did you actually fix this?" Law asked me. I nodded to him.

"Why, are you impressed that I can sew up old clothes?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." He responded. "So you _can_ do something useful." my eye twitched.

"I need to go get my fabrics so I can fix the ones with holes." I said and got up. I with called my illusion from the world around me so I could walk without bumping into random bubbles. I came back with a white fabric so I could fix the other clothes. Law and Jake were still there. "Do you still need something?" I asked the two of them. Jake shook his head and Law nodded. I shrugged. "Well whatever it is you can ask while I work on this." I sat down next to the smaller stack of clothes, and began to cut out fabric that fit the holes. When I was cutting the fabric I began to sew the first jumpsuit. Jake was watching me work on the article of clothing with incredible speed. Not thirty minutes later I had finished.

"So there was something you needed?" I asked the two of them.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't putting off your work." Law said, and Jake nodded. I stood up from my sitting position. I walked past the two and went to my room so I could release my creative powers to make clothes that were unique to this world. The fabrics I had gotten here were unattainable in reality. Silks smoother than Iron Mace Alvida's skin, a sand like fabric that was scented like the ocean, a strange fabric that was stiff if you moved to fast but would flutter in the wind if you were to move slowly, a denim that shone under the starry night sky but never any time else, and many others.

I sat on my bed imaging what I could do with the interesting materials. I took my sketch book, and began to draw a ruffled skirt made from black silk with a fabric yellow sash acting as a belt for the skirt. I imagined it. The black fabric flowing down to my knees, a sash made of delicate yellow lace that had a pattern of roses being trapped in spiderwebs, and black leggins underneath the skirt. I opened my eyes and looked out in front of me. To my happy surprise a skirt like I had thought of appeared. I touched it, my hand ran over the smooth fabric. It was just as I thought. Oh, I was so using my devils fruit for this. I quickly grabbed the needed fabric and began to work.

I was half way done with sewing the exquisite silk when there was a knock at my door. I looked over but continued none the less. The distraction and head turn had made the needle prick me. I saw a small drop of blood fall onto my hard work. My eyes widened. Damn it! I just ruined it! I stood up and flung opened the door in rage. There was Law looking at me.  
>"What the hell do you want Mr. Trafalgar?" I asked in a provoked tone. He seemed surprised that I had responded with his surname.<p>

"We will be approaching the next island in three hours, I thought you would like to know." he told me with a blank face.

"Well you should tell me when I'm not working." my eye twitched. He looked into my room and I saw his eyes fall onto the skirt I had an illusion of floating next to my desk. He walked in and sat back on my bed.

"You know just for that, I'll stay and watch you work." he said. "And I do like the colors on it." he smirked as he said that. I walked back to my desk where the skirt's fabrics lied. I returned to work ignoring Law's presence. I finished the skirt a few minutes later. Now all I had to make was the sash. I had to be extra careful on this part, lace is difficult to put together. II had to restart the sash many times, but it looked stunning when it was finished. Man, was I proud of myself. I took the skirt and the sash so I could sew the untied sash to the skirt. I did just that, leaving enough to tie the end into a knot. I left the other side of it to hang on the right side. I smiled and held it up.  
>"Hm... so you can sew up old jumpsuits and make crappy clothes." Law said. Now I might not be an emotional person, but it hurts when someone says my hard work looks bad. A tear slipped out of it's protective barrier.<p>

"Get out. I don't want someone who thinks my work is bad near me." I said choking on my words. Another tear got through the barrier. Law shrugged and left the room. After he was long gone I debated if I should throw it away and start over again. I decided on keeping it so I could look back to it and make changes.

~X~Third Person~X~

Jake ran through the halls looking for Law. He needed to know how much longer it was until they docked. The island they were going to was very dangerous, it caused everyone who dared to step on it a fatal disease. And Jake did not want to go on the island if he didn't have to. He ran straight into Law who was walking to his cabin.

"Law-kun, where have you been? I was looking all over for you!" Jake said. Law looked to him.

"I've been watching my slave work on a new skirt." Law responded. Jake blinked at Law as he started to walk away. Jake shook his head.

"Law-kun! How much longer until we get to the island?" Jake asked.

"Right now." was the response Law gave him.

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<p>

_A/N: _this chapter was all over the place if you ask me... but oh well, now we know Kazue needs glasses and is secretly super emotional! Okay! Well if you must know this chapter totally wrote itself. That's probably why it was so random. I've been planning to have Kazue to use her DF power to make clothes for a while now, but the emotional side just came to me. When Law walked in to Kazue's room to tell her about the island I originally had him leaving then I was like 'No! This would be so much better!' and personally I think Law would insult her just to provoke her, for his own entertainment. I mean come on he doesn't know he made her cry... And also, just so you know I was not going to update to day. But then I realized it was Luffy's birthday... I couldn't just not update! Especially seen how I'm completely lost as to what to do with my other fanfic with Luffy in it. So I updateed this one early! Until next time, keep being awesome!


	12. The Island of Sickness, Byoki Island

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch12: The Island of Sickness, Byoki Island**

Jake walked to Kazue's room to tell her to get ready. When he arrived she was working on the skirt, this time instead of going to her knees it went down to her mid-thighs. Her face was a slight red and her eyes had a light puff to them. Jake was shocked, he had never seen her cry, nor recover from crying. There was a skirt on her bed, it was longer than the one she was making and had the start of Law's jolly roger embroidered on the bottom left corner, but besides that it was the same design as the one she was making currently.

"Hey Harmony, did you make this?" Jake asked his older sister. She seemed to have just noticed he was there when he spoke. She nodded when she registered what he said as a question.

"Yeah... don't mind it, it looks stupid..." She trailed off as a tear fell down her cheek. Jake tilted his head to the side in question.

"Who said it looked stupid? I think it looks nice, seeing as you couldn't fix any of your clothes last time I was in the real world." He told her. She shook her head.

"It looks really bad... Law didn't like it so I started over." She mumbled the last part but Jake heard what she said perfectly.

"You really took what he said seriously? That's his way of complementing someone. Wait a moment... wasn't Law you favo-" Jake was cut of by a hand that made it's way onto his mouth. He looked at Kazue's hand and then to her evil glare.

"Don't say that, he might hear you." she hissed. "And I would never live it down if he found out. He has a big enough ego as it is!" she withdrew her hand from his mouth and went back to her sewing. Jake smirked at his sister's outburst.  
>"Hm? What's this? To think that the Surgeon of Death had such a big fan. Man does he affect how you think." Jake said mockingly, Kazue blushed. "Well I just came here to say that we have arrived at the island of sickness, Byoki Island." Kazue didn't say anything and continued to sew. Jake brushed it off and went out to the deck of the now emerged submarine, there he saw Law ordering his crew to various places. He walked up to his captain and tapped his shoulder once he was done giving orders, and everyone was gone.<p>

"Yes, Jake-ya?" He asked Jake.

"Why did you say that the skirt Kazue made was crappy?" he asked Law. The older man rose his eyebrow.

"I did say that, but what would it matter? She wouldn't, nor should she care about my opinion." Law told him. Jake shook his head and laughed.

"You are such an idiot." Jake hissed. "Remember when she told you about being from a different world? Yeah, well, in that world she more or less idolized you." Jake laughed, thinking back to the posters of Law and other objects she had collected, all of which revolved around Law.

"Why would she do that?" Law asked, slightly surprised that she liked him so much. Jake shook his head as if to say that he didn't know.

"No clue, but you should go and apologize to her. She was crying when I last saw her. And she completely restarted the skirt you said looked crappy." With that said he stepped down onto the island to get food supplies.

~X~X~X~

Kazue sat there on her bed with her old skirt next to her right side and her new one on her left. She had finished the new skirt with Law's jolly roger on the bottom left side. She looked at both of them debating which to scrap and which to keep. She ended up keeping both, the old one for reference sake and the new one to wear. She once again stood up and made her way to the sewing machine so she could make a shirt to go with it. She had finished making an illusion of the soon to be shirt. She frowned when her illusion came out wrong but altered it to her liking. Right before she began cutting out the shirt's shape a knock was heard at her door. She stood up and walked over to it. She opened it slowly this time not like the last time she was working on her skirt. Law was standing there, and before she could figure out what was happening he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her through the hallways of the submarine.

"What do you need Mr. Trafalgar?" She asked him, but got no response. Soon they were out side on the deck. She noted that they were docked on the island. The two of the got down from the deck and went onto the island. "Traffy what do you need?" She asked again this time using his nickname in hopes of getting a reaction.

"Jake-ya told me you were crying over me, I want to know why." Was his simple answer. Kazue froze on the spot and blushed. She attempted to turn around to hide the blush but the hand on her wrist was stopping her.

"N-no reason..." she stuttered. He tugged on her wrist so she was right in front of his, their noses almost touching.

"No reason? Your blush and stuttering say differently, Kazue-ya." Law said with a smirk in place "Tell me, Kazue-ya..." He whispered in her ear. She began to stutter and fighting down the brick red began to become very difficult to do.

"G-get away from me!" She yelped. "P-please... don't you need to get supplies o-or something?" she stuttered. Law laughed and shook his head.

"No, the crew is doing that right now." She felt him smirk against her ear. 'Damn it! Those traitors!' she thought viciously. He let go of her wrist and snaked his hands around her waist. "You know if you tell me why you were crying I might let go..." he whispered.

"B-because... y-you're my..." she looked away and her face became bright red. "You know what? It's none of your business!" She said, slightly proud that she didn't stutter.

"Hm? Jake-ya said you were crying because of me, so it is my business." He said matter of factually. This time she decided to stick to a safe route.

"You insulted my work... I get emotional when that happens." 'especially when I work hard for someone to like it...' she thought afterward but didn't say aloud.

"Now was that hard? I didn't really think it was half bad." Law breathed into her ear.

"I told you, so you can let go now..." She grumbled slightly pissed off that he wouldn't let go of her.

"No I don't really feel like it." He said. Kazue's eye twitched. About three minutes of silence passed before Law began to cough. Kazue rose an eyebrow.

"You feeling okay, Traffy?" She asked him, he only nodded his head. He let go of her waist only to fall down coughing.

Kazue, being the good little slave girl she is, asked, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't go lying to people, idiot. You clearly aren't fine, let's get you back to the sub." She picked him up with much struggle, and walked back towards the sub.

~X~Kazue~X~

When I got to the sub she saw about half of the crew there, doubled over in sickness. Jake was standing there looking over Hiro.

"Hey Jake, what's going on? Fist I get a sick Law on my hands and now half the crew?" I asked, looking over to the others next to the sub.

"Law's sick too?! No way! But he's the doctor! The doctor can't get sick! The doctor isn't allowed to get sick!" Jake yelled. "And it's not half of the crew it's the _whole_ crew. Well you are obviously okay, and so am I. So why us?" Jake asked me, I shrugged and almost dropped Law in the process. Then an idea hit struck me.

"Do you think we might be immune? You know for... not being from around here?" I asked. Jake looked confused at first but then came to the same realization. He walked over to Sadao, who's light skin had become a shade darker, and threw him into a fireman's hold. Jake began to walk to the sub, most likely to put him in the infirmary. I got the idea and did the same for Law. When I got there I saw Sadao on one of the hospital beds, with not Jake, but a nervous Bepo looking at him.

"Is he okay?" Bepo asked looking to me. His little eyes widened when he saw Law. "Captain! Are you okay!? I'm sorry!" He cried. I walked over to the bed on the right of Sadao, and set Law down. I patted Bepo's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Bepo-tan, I'll make sure that no will hurt Traffy." I told him reassuringly. I left the sub and walked onto the island. Jake followed, and grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me. I glared at him, shook I off his touch, and continued walking.

"Somewhere... I need to know what the hells going on here. I know this island is known for sickness... but this..." I turned around and looked him in the eye. "No one, hurts anyone from my favorite animes without some kind of punishment. I printed pictures of various marines and enemies that faced the Straw Hat crew just so I could use them for darts. Now that I'm here, I can take some real action." I said, determination oozing from my tone. Jake sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, fine. But only because he's my captain." Jake said in defeat. With a smile I turned back around. "But first, we are getting everyone on the sub, _then_ we can go look for any clues to this." He told me, I turned my head to look over my shoulder.

"We? No, you will stay here and look over everyone. I can take care of this." I said angrily. He shook his head and continued to get people up to the deck where Bepo had decided to come out and help.

"Well I don't care I'll meet up with you when I'm done. Bepo is fine so he can watch over the crew, he has a better medical knowledge than both of us combined." Jake said, and Bepo nodded in the background. I sighed and continued walking.

"Whatever. Just make sure that Bepo doesn't get sick to." I shouted back to them, and walked father into the island in search of a town.

~X~X~X~

It was a hour's walk before I found trace of civilization. It was a small rundown village. There were young women that would have been rivaling Boa Hancock in beauty, if it weren't for the plague that swept the island, forcing them to have sunken and pale skin or dulled eyes that could hold such life. Some men who looked to be doctors moved slowly from rotting house to rotting house. Young malnourished children were outside sitting on broken porches, with sad smiles, looking as if they were trying to remember better times when they could run about and play with each other. Old women with tears in their eyes sat on old rocking chairs that screeched when the wind blew against them. My eyes roamed everything around the area. There was a dark forest surrounding the perimeter of the village like a cage. The sky was a sickly black, and the smell of sickness poured from everything. It seemed that my not sick appearance drew more attention than I would have liked. As I walked into the town I was greeted with an old guard that was far more pale than he needed to be. The old guard stopped me from entering any further than I had already gone.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" He asked with a croaky voice. I looked at the pale man, and replied with what I thought would be the best thing to do in this situation.

"Doctor or not, I want to help cure this island."

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<p>

A/N: So I've been thinking of this island idea for about a month now. Well I forgot about it, then remembered it... but that's besides the point! I thought it was strange that I remembered it when I got sick! Coincidence? I think not! Stupid universe and only giving me ideas when I want to sleep and cough on people... and I feel kind of bad for not letting Law have any fight scenes... at all... poor him and getting sick... I am so mad at myself for making him seem weak. If I had a functioning printer I would so get pictures of the Straw-Hats' enemies so I could play darts with their faces... if only. Okay so I made the cover image! HAHAHA, I DREW A HAND! I _DREW_ A _HAND_! I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED! And also the gun in the image is not her current gun... But sadly, I cannot give you the details... I haven't even written it out yet! But I know exactly what's going to happen. Also, I dislike using color (on most occasions) when I draw, because gray-scale has this certain depth that color can't get sometimes. So that's why the cover has no color, just gray-scale. Umm... I have a question for you guys, I feel the need to make an _almost_ schedule. As in almost, I mean I will stick to it, but there will be times that I miss the time I end up setting. I just have two conditions: 1.) it must be over a week 2.) it must be under a month. But I would like to know when you guys think I should update, and when I shouldn't (**_Curiosity! It is taking over my soul!_**). I hate it when I have like, six stories update on the same day, and then another day there are no updates for stories you're reading. Well now that my random strange thought train is over: Until next time, keep being awesome!


	13. Behind the Guard and Forgotten freedom

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch13: Behind the Village Guard! Have They Forgotten My Freedom?**

_As I walked into the town I was greeted with an old guard that was far more pale than he needed to be. The old guard stopped me from entering any further than I had already gone._

"_Who are you and what business do you have here?" He asked with a croaky voice. I looked at the pale man, and replied with what I thought would be the best thing to do in this situation._

"_Doctor or not, I want to help cure this island."_

"I have no reason to allow some stranger who thinks they can help, in. do you think you're the first to use that trick? Well you ain't! Plenty of people have come and gone saying those things, none have ever helped us! Why should we let you prance in here and most likely cause panic! You look to be the pirate type of girly. Last time I let one of thems in, they put the town in ruins!" he shouted at me. I thought that he would let me in if I said that. The fact that they had been taken advantage of more than once made me want to help even more, but the old guard just wouldn't give me a chance. Then a thought popped into my mind.

"Um... Mr. Guard, can't you give me a chance? I don't want to help you for my own reasons, as you can see I'm nowhere near being sick. I want to help because from what I can see behind you is pitiful. I dislike pitiful things, and you don't seem to like them either. I can help... and no I am _not_ a pirate! I refuse to become one, if anything I'm a traveler." I told him. He narrowed his eyes in question, I stood up tall to make myself look more truthful. He shook his head.

"Sorry lil' girl, but we won't let liars in either." He said, my eye twitched. How dare he call me a little girl?! 'contain your anger, stay calm... you want to help right?' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath of air and sat on the browning grass. I looked up to the old man with a determined expression.

"I will not leave this spot until you let me in. if you take more than an hour I will look for another way in." I said. Why I didn't just go look for another way in was because I wanted to prove that I could be trusted. I wanted to give him time to decide if I could be trusted or not.

It was thirty minutes later before he spoke up.

"Lil girly, you've been sitting there for thirty minutes without moving. I give, you can come in. just lookn' at ya makes my back ache." he said, making a pained expression at the end. I smiled and stood up. I walked over to him, and my smile broadened.

"Thank you sir, it's true the ground is very unconformable." I told him. With those words said I walked past him into the small village. When I had walked in I was confronted by a little girl, not older than the age of eight.

"Hello..." she looked up at me with big, but dull, innocent eyes. I crouched down so I was her height. "Why did Aaron-ossan let you in?" she asked, with a grin I responded.

"I'm going to help you guys." I said, her big eyes seemed to grow larger, a spark of life appeared in the back of her dull blue eyes. She shook her head.

"You can't no one can." She frowned. My grin faltered, but I fought to keep it up. "Lot's of people come here... lots say that to... they disappeared." Her voice wavered as if she was doing her best not to cry, and she lowered her eyes. This time I frowned. Such a young girl had already given up all hope. I was not okay with that. I gently placed a hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look at me.

"I won't disappear, I will help you. I promise. And I don't break promises..." I said. Her eyes once again had that spark only this time it seemed to be the start of a fire, not an ember. "Here do you want to see something really cool?" I asked her. She nodded slowly, and I laughed. "Okay, go get your friends and bring them here. Then I can show all of you, okay?" I told her. She put on a forced smile that seemed practiced, and it probably was. She left to go get the rest of the village children. One parent walked up to me after she left. I looked over to her from my crouching position. She smacked me.

"Don't think everyone will accept you just because you get along with children." She hissed. I frowned, but then grinned.

"I wouldn't do that, I just think they are better to get to trust you first rather than elders and parents. Kids always are more understanding." I said, earning me another smack.

"Don't say such things so easily. They trust even less than the elders." with that the woman turned around and left me crouching and waiting for the young girl to come back. I turned my head back and sighed, I knew she was still watching me, everyone was. I could feel their eyes pounding at my skull. It was near unbearable, but I still pretended not to notice. Roughly two minutes had passed when she came back her friends trailing behind with frowning faces. One was carrying a teddy-bear, perfect. All of them sat down in front of me, I smiled and stood up.

"Ready? I bet I can get all of you to smile." I said some of the boys looked at each other and then back to me. Some shook their heads others shrugged. I turned in a circle, my hands spread out wide on either side of me. I closed my eyes and thought of what would be fun for little children like the ones sitting on the ground. I let a power I never knew I had spread to my fingertips and flow out. An image of green grass and a sunny sky fell from my fingertips, I opened my eyes. I was smiling brightly now, it had worked unlike all of my other tries prior. Yes, I had tried to make my illusions work. Nut they never did. Now they did, and I was proud of myself, and happy that I didn't accidentally make their worst fears come true. I stood still for a moment the children looked around in awe, then back to me. I smirked. I put my hands together, and slowly raised them above my head. Then I opened them a butterfly came out, then another, and another, and another. Soon there was a butterfly one everyone's heads. They all smiled. The youngest, four at most and one with the teddy-bear, had the widest smile she had ever seen one someone that young. I pointed to her teddy-bear, it took a lot of focus but I made it move. It stood up and danced around the small girl. She clapped her hands, and everyone looked back to her. They saw it moving around and clapped to. I felt my strength falter. I knew I would have to end this here. I sat down next to them. I drew my in close and then separated them so fast it was hard to see. The scene burst into sparkles. And floated to the ground.

"See I said she was going to be really cool!" A boy about the age often shouted. His friends punched him in the head. I chuckled at that.

"No you didn't! You said she would be another fake!" his friend shouted, also the age of ten. But looking at the suddenly energetic boys, I couldn't help but wonder, how had they gotten such energy just from that? They all started laughing. When they stopped a young man, most likely fifteen or so judging from his height, walked over and gasped.

"Are you guys laughing? Why? What happened?" he asked his voice filled with fake shock and curiosity. They all looked to him and laughed again. The girl who first confronted me smiled and spoke to him.

"Yeah! This pretty lady here is really cool and has magic powers! Keith, it was so cool you should have seen it! Mr. Berry walked and everything! There was this green stuff on the ground, but it didn't look sick!" She said in glee, I laughed at that.

"I think you mean grass." I told her, but the boy who got punched beat her to the words.

"Hm? No! Grass is so... so!" he gestured to the brown excuse for grass beneath their feet. "Oh yeah! And there was this bright shiny thing in the sky! It was big and pretty." he said with a massive smile. The man named Keith, as I guessed, smiled at him.

"Oh really, I've never met someone who had magic powers or could make real grass. And the word your looking for Bryan is the sun." he chuckled. But it was forced, not that the kids noticed, but I did. "Don't you remember me telling you about those things?" He asked. They all nodded. I stood up and walked over to the group. Everyone looked at me. I bowed to them and came back up.

"The name's Ka- Zepheron Kazue" I told them, nearly forgetting it was last name first then first name in this world. Keith mimicked my bow.

"My name's West Keith." He said and held out his hand, I took hold of it and gave a it firm shake. Once I had let go everyone rushed towards me. Well the guard, Aaron if I remembered correctly, stayed at his post. They all were saying how pretty I was, or asking how come I wasn't sick, or if I really had magic powers. Over the questions, I heard a familiar voice. Jake. I looked back and saw him standing by Aaron. By the looks of it, Jake had gotten mad about something and was having an argument with the guard. I laughed, and Jake looked to me.

"HEY! Harmony! How did you get in there!?" he yelled, I walked over a grin on my face. I wagged a finger in his face.

"Pain little bro, pain. Oh but don't you wish you could come in here?" I asked, turning around, an illusion at the ready. He frowned at me. "Plus they don't like pirates, so shoo, shoo." I said with laughter. I could feel his glare burning into my back.

"Oh, you're with the savior-to-be?" Aaron asked, I spun back around to face them with a confused look on my face. Jake also had one, but his face changed to one of disbelief.

"You didn't! You said you would help them, didn't you!? We're pirates we don't do that kind of stuff!" He yelled I frowned and walked back to the crowed.

"Have you forgotten?_ You_ are a pirate, I never gave into Law's command! I'm still my own person! If it makes you feel any better you can ask Law himself!" I shouted turning back to him. "I would rather be here than stuck in that sub! I get lost way to much!" Jake gave me a disapproving stare. He sat down the same place I had earlier.

"Whatever, you know Law won't leave you here. Speaking of Law he wants to see you." He said. I frowned but walked to the front of the town next to Aaron.

"Mr. Aaron, please don't worry yourself with my little brother, he really means no harm. I have to go see his captain, for whatever stupid reason he has come up with now. I promise he won't cause any damage to the village, you can let him in. you can trust me." I said with a smile and walked away. I let loose that illusion on Jake when I had gotten to far for him to get to me. Two bunny ears popped up on his head, and a little fluffy tail did the same on his lower back, a little snout appeared instead of his mouth, buck teeth included. All I heard while I walked away was laughter and a very loud 'HARMONY!' the reaction causing me to snicker as I walked back to the yellow sub.

~X~X~X~

I walked for about a hour before I had reached the submarine. I saw Bepo telling someone to stay inside, from what I could tell it was Law. Most likely not wanting to admit weakness. She jumped up onto the submarine's deck and waved to Law and Bepo.

"Hey guys! Law, you wanted to see me?" I asked, he nodded.

"We're leaving. Where's Jake? I told him to go get you and come back." he said. My mind was racing, so this is the heartless bastard I've been preparing to meet. I've noticed that Law has been rather kind to me, not at all what I was expecting. I have been expecting a heartless bastard that would turn his back on anyone that wasn't his nakama. Ready to move on with his plans, not caring about small sacrifices. I shake my head and back up closer to the railing, preparing to jump off in one fluid motion if need be. I knew the need would arise in moments.

"No, I can't. I'm staying here, I'm going to help the people of this island." I said. He moved a step closer to me and I moved a step closer to the rail.

"Kazue-ya, we are pirates. We don't help people." He said. He glared at me and I glared right back.

"_You_ are a pirate, I never agreed to such terms. _I _am a free person, bound by slavery. But Law had you never thought your little slave might want to escape from your grasp? That I might not give a fuck what you think of me? That, oh I don't know... Don't like being a fucking slave? Here how about this, if ever get a bounty, then I will join your crew. Then you can boss me around like a captain. But I won't let you take charge of _my life _either way!" I don't really want to leave Law, and I sure do give a fuck about his view of me. But I was going to lie. Lie to save a island most likely no one cares about, and won't visit due to it's history. At this point there was no turning back. I put my hand over my heart, checking to make sure it was there. I knew that he couldn't use **mes** yet, but I still didn't like the thought. He took another step closer, this time though I jumped off and ran towards the village of the sick. I could hear Law's shouts and Bepo's cries but I couldn't go back. If they wanted to they could wait for me. They might and they might not. I didn't know, but I did know that I was going to help Byoki Island. Even with my nakamaship at stake, with my brother's sibling love at stake... with Law's opinion of me at stake... I was going to risk it all for this one, little island on the vast Grand Line.

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<p>

_A/N: _I gave this chapter two tittles for one reason: it has two different parts. Like one part was what happened in the village the other was like "You are a pirate!" (says pirate) "No, I never agreed to that." (says Kazue). So yeah. So I have decided to update this story every eight to ten days, that sounds fair, right? Well I have no random rant right now, nor do I have any random questions, so until next time, keep being awesome!


	14. Clues For the Island Cure

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch14: Clues For the Island Cure**

_I could hear Law's shouts and Bepo's cries but I couldn't go back. If they wanted to they could wait for me. They might and they might not. I didn't know, but I did know that I was going to help Byoki Island. Even with my nakamaship at stake, with my brother's sibling love at stake... with Law's opinion of me at stake... I was going to risk it all for this one, little island on the vast Grand Line._

I ran to the village, only stopping when I was able to put my hand on Jake's shoulder. He looked at me his eyebrows knitted together, but he looked back to the people in front of him. When I looked over the top of him I could see the villagers, some were cowering in fear, and others had weapons drawn. When I looked at the scene better I noticed that Jake also had his scythe drawn. Wait, did Jake really choose a scythe as his weapon?

"What's going on?" I asked concerned, hopefully he didn't do anything bad to the villagers. He shook his head.

"Nothing, they told me to get out, just because I had my scythe with me and didn't want to give it to them." He said. I nodded, I could understand that. Keith shook his head this time.

"No, we asked you to put it outside of the village, because we felt threatened. We don't like when people come here with weapons." Keith said seriously. I nodded once again, I could understand that too. Then I remembered something. I reached into my bra, and got confused looks or I saw people blushing. Not that I could blame them. I tugged out my pistol.

"I've had this with me since I came here earlier today." I said, twirling it around my finger. Jake nodded.

"You guys trusted her with a weapon, but not me?" He asked the fearful villagers. They all nodded and I broke out laughing, and set my pistol down. I have no reason to carry it right now so what the heck.

"SEE?! Now that she knows our traditions she puts her weapon away so we won't get hurt! The savior-to-be is so understanding!" Aaron said.

"Yeah! The savior-to-be is trustworthy! She wouldn't do something so barbaric, as to even think of hurting us! She's amazing! Unlike you pirate scum." Keith shouted from his spot in the front of the crowd, just like a leader. I laughed again, and scratched the back of my head. Jake shook his head and put his scythe away. He looked to me.

"I thought Law would come back to get me. Knowing him, he would have had you stay on the sub." he said, confusion evident in his voice. That's when I remembered what I was going to do. I took my hand off of his shoulder and looked at him. He looked me in the eyes with a puzzled look. I store right back.

"You little bastard..." I said shaking my head, I raised my right hand and made a fist. I punched him in the kisser. That's going to hurt in the morning. He wobbled to the side. "I may travel with you morons, but that doesn't mean I can't do, what I want to do!" I shouted, I was staying here and helping and that was that. "I don't want to be Traffy's slave girl, and I sure don't want to be with people who take over my life, to the extent that I can't make my own decisions!" Jake looked up at me with shocked eyes, I couldn't give two shits about his shock right now if I tried. "Jake get lost. If you guys decided to wait for me, then wait. But I am my own fucking person and it sure as hell is staying that way. I help people. I don't give a shit about being a pirate, there fore not helping people. Luffy's a pirate, Luffy helps people, I like Luffy. I never knew Law hurt people... you know what, who am I kidding, I knew Law was a sadistic bastard from the start. But that's beside the point. The point is I am my own person, pirate or not a pirate. I am my own person. Did you get that, let me say it again. I. AM. MY. OWN. PERSON!" I yelled at him. He cowered away. He turned and walked away, after about a minuet or two of cowering.

"I'll try and get Law to wait for you, but don't count on it." He said, never stopping or looking back, he just kept on walking.

~X~Third Person: Jake~X~  
>Jake walked to the submarine in silence. It was a bit to quite for him but he could cope. He just wanted Kazue to come back with him, and travel with Law and himself. He knew it was slightly selfish, but could one blame him? He hadn't seen her in years, and she more or less joined the crew by his standards... just not by her own. Jake continued the hour's journey back to the sub. When he got there he saw Law and Bepo talking to each other. Law seemed to notice him, and stopped talking. Jake waved to the two people on deck... well person and polar bear. As he got closer he heard Law sniffling. If Jake had to guess it wasn't from crying.<p>

"Jake hurry up, I want to leave so the rest of the crew doesn't get sick." Law said. Jake laughed at that comment, has Law been to the infirmary as of late?

"Law-kun, the only people who aren't sick are me, Kazue, and Bepo. When was the last time you checked the infirmary?" He asked, his voice slowly turning serious. Law looked down at him from the deck in surprise. Seems as if he hadn't been there lately. "Law-kun, the crew needs a cure. Kazue has gone off to find one. And I got lectured at, so I think maybe we should stay. Even if it's just for a few days. I sure the log pose hasn't set yet. Right, Bepo?" Jake asked the polar bear. The fluffy white mass nodded.

"Yeah, it won't set for a few more days captain. Sorry..." He mumbled. Law sighed and walked to the infirmary.

"Fine, but my crew won't get better just by standing here. Let's go see if I can't help them." Law said turning and walking to his favorite spot, the infirmary. Jake hopped up on deck and grabbed his shoulder. He shook his head.

"No, Law-kun. You're just as bad as them. You need to rest too. Let Kazue deal with the cure finding. If she doesn't come back within one or two days, we'll go look for her, okay?" He asked his captain. His captain once again sighed.

"Fine, but only because my crew needs a cure." He said walking into the yellow vessel.

~X~Kazue~X~

I sat in the 'town meeting place', which by my observations was just one of the nicer houses. There were no big differences between the 'town meeting place' and the rest of the town. A small group of four had gathered before me. The only two I knew were Aaron and Keith. We were discussing what I was going to do to help, and where I might want to go to get clues.

"Well, there is the cave outside of town, Keith. That might be a good place to start." one of the ones I didn't know said.

"Well, that would be a good place to start... but what if the mist doesn't accept her? It has killed numerous times before, I'm sure it wouldn't hesitate to kill again." the other I didn't know said. I decided to label them so I could address them in my mind. The first speaker had hazel eyes and tanned skin, and his brown hair had a hint of green to it, so by default he was Forest. The second speaker had a long cloak on that shielded his eyes from the world, and it reminded me of the Grimm Reaper, so he was Mr. Grimm. I tilted my head to the side, my mind getting back on track. A cave? What cave? I'm not sure I want to know if it kills me...

"Um... I would prefer to know what kills me before it does..." I said shyly raising a hand. Everyone looked over to me and I sunk back slightly into the chair I was given. Forest nodded in general direction.

"Well... there is this little cave that is deep with in the black forest. Around the cave is a green mist, the mist grants us about a week of health. Although it only does that about once a month. The rest of the month... well to be honest it murders people. And it will also murder you, if it doesn't accept you." Forest said, his eyes shadowed by his greenish brown hair. I shivered, that sounded rather alarming. Sure I wanted to help, but at the same time I became conflicted about the whole 'evil murder cave' situation.

"Well... I don't really like evil caves..." The four in front of me had their mouths slightly agape. "Shut your mouths, I didn't finish." I said, and all of them slapped their lips closed. "Despite not liking evil caves, I will try to help. But if I get murdered by this weird mist stuff you guys are talking about, you people have to explain to Law, why he's short a slave." I said with a small chuckle. Jake would be pissed off if I died... Law though, I wasn't so sure about. The others began to laugh with me once they realized that it was a joke. The laughter gradually died down into the back of our throats. I looked around, waiting for anyone to speak. I coughed, and was immediately surrounded. Strangely I was surrounded by more than four people, seems as if everyone was listening in on our conversation. Questions of 'Are you okay?' and 'Why did the savior-to-be get sick?' or 'Will she make it?' jumped around. I laughed at them again.

"You guys are funny. I'm fine, not sick. My throat was just a little itchy." I said, everyone moved away from me slowly.

"She said her throat is itchy..." Someone said.

"It's okay, she'll be fine." Another stated. Now I was purely confused, and apparently it shone on my pale face.

"The cave... it want's to meet you... when ever someone gets a itchy throat, the cave doesn't kill for a whole week... it's a rare event, but it does happen... When the cave stops killing it makes a new judgment on everybody on the island." Aaron said, his face struck with sorrow and seriousness. I needed to do something to make them feel happy again. I was lost for what to do, so I grinned. I was aiming for the famous D grin. But my face was not made of rubber, nor did it belong to any D member. So instead it was a big smile showing all of my teeth.

"Okay, well I better make a good impression!" I said gleefully. "When does the non-death mist stop by?" I asked, my grin never faltering. Everyone looked to each other wearily.

"Tomorrow." Keith said, his voice oozing with seriousness. My grin lowered to a small heartfelt smile. I was only hoping to make everyone stop being so afraid right now. I was becoming frightened.

"Okay, well I guess that I should stay here for the night, right?" I asked the village. They nodded slowly, and I stood up.  
>"Does it judge on how I'm dressed? If it does can I borrow some cloth and a needle?" I asked the frightful people. Mr. Grimm nodded and led me away from the hoard of people, and to a house with crocked stairs and peeling paint.<p>

"I have some old cloth that you might find useful, and I think that my wife has a sewing needle or two." He said, his voice was lower than I originally thought. Well when we were at the town meeting place he didn't talk to much and even when others were speaking I was mostly spacing... I followed him into the rickety old house and was handed some tattered cloth. It would be hard to work with, but it was my job to make things like this old browned fabric, turn into something beautiful and sometimes even unimaginable to people of the common norm. people from this town would be impressed by my skills, I could tell by their own clothing. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a boney finger press against my right cheek.

"This is the little thing that's gonna save us? It's so tiny and frail..." a person said. I looked over to see an old woman in what seemed to be her fifties. She was holding four needles.

"Um... can you please not touch my face... please..." I mumbled meekly. Old women scared me, if you go them mad they could be as scary as hell itself. She nodded stiffly and handed me the four needles, I thanked her and left the broken house. I walked until I was at the village border, I had no idea why, but it was like it was beckoning me it go inside of it. Mr. Grimm called out to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I had no immediate response, I simply stared at the forest before me.

"I don't know." I said. He walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go. I'm sure you wanted to get some rest, right? And you can do whatever you were planning with that old curtain." He said. Wait... this piece of cloth was a curtain? Well... it would be harder to fashion into the dress I was imagining. But I never came to a challenge when it came to my specialty.

I had spent about an hour sewing together the dress. I was almost done, but I wanted to add some green to the murky brown I had been given to work with. An illusion might work. I put my hand down on the dress and began to think of different possibilities for the dress. I had racked my brain twice, before I found the idea. I let the illusion flow into the dress. With a yawn I sat back in the chair I was borrowing. My eyes closed, I didn't want them to though. It would mean the illusion would be lost. I had this feeling that it would be. But despite my attempts to stay awake, sleep and darkness clouded my already sleep fogged mind.

~X~X~X~

When I awoke it was sunrise. I stretched and looked down at the fabric I had fallen asleep on. I could remake the illusion now. Only when that thought had crossed my mind, had I noticed that the illusion seemed to be trapped in the fabric. This was interesting. I would be picking up some more of this before I left... if I ever did. Who knew if Law was even still on the island right now. I picked up the dress that had now fit my needs. It was stunning and elegant. The fabric was a light maple brown, the upper portion of the dress clung tight to the upper body, then it fell to the floor in one elegant wave. The dress had long sleeves that, at the end, cut into a triangle like figure, each sleeve had a emerald ring on the end, making it have a loop to put around each middle finger. The dress had a V-shaped waistline, made up of topaz and emeralds, and a straight across neckline. The bottom of the dress reminded me of a murky river, that hid away priceless jewels from prying eyes. The topaz and emeralds that created the waistline looked to be falling onto the skirt like rain.

I stood up from my chair and went to change into my new dress, it was surprisingly lighter than I had expected it to be. The dress was only light because of my illusions. Illusions that were in my _control_. This fabric was special, it trapped my devils fruit ability with out robbing me of them completely.

When I had finished dressing, I walked outside and into the chilly morning air. As I stepped into the town I heard a voice echoing off of the rooftops and rattling through the trees.

_'I can't wait to meet you... Miss Zepheron' _it said, the voice was dark and frighting. It was very low and a hidden evil could be heard seemed to dance in it. I brushed it off as a trick of the wind and shivered, as I walked into the dark and foggy forest. Evil seemed to jump at you each time you moved. Then the voice spoke up for a second time.

_'But can you make it through my forest?'_

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_A/N: _So... did you like my cliffhanger? Also... review slackers. I got like two reviews instead of my usual five-ish. I felt the need to call all of you out on that. So I thank 10th Squad 3rd Seat and luckyknight13 for not being review slackers. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	15. Off To Save The Damsel In Distress

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch15: Off To Save The Damsel In Distress**

**'I can't wait to meet you... Miss Zepheron'**_it said, the voice was dark and frighting. It was very low and a hidden evil could be heard seeming to dance in it. I brushed it off as a trick of the wind and shivered, as I walked into the dark and foggy forest. Evil seemed to jump at you each time you moved. Then the voice spoke up for a second time._

**'But can you make it through my forest?'**

"A good challenge never goes unaccepted." I responded to the voice. There was a low crackling sound.

_'Good, I don't get people who like challenges very much, often.' _there was more crackling, like wood being stepped on. I laughed at the voice, and spread out my hands to my sides.

"Okay. But can you handle an illusion in your forest?" I asked the voice, only getting a raven's shriek in response. I let the illusion take over the forest. It was slowly beginning to take form as I walked through the forest. The dark trees that scrapped against my skin, became over grown cherry trees, that cried soft pink tears. A warm breeze swept by me taking my hair and playing with it, before running to leave with the cherry blossoms. I smiled and closed my eyes.

_'It looks like you can play with my dark scene... but sadly for you, I hate the sun.' _ it said. I cracked open my eyes, but instead of the sunny area I had made before, I was faced with the gloomy forest slowly eating away at my illusion. My eyes snapped open as I tried to stop the darkness from interfering, but it easily overpowered me. _'Too bad you aren't as fun to play with as I thought you would be.' _ I stopped in my tracks when I heard footsteps from behind. My head moved to look back into the darkness, only to have my eyes widen at the person smirking behind me.

~X~Third Person: Jake and Law~X~

"Wait, Law!" Jake shouted. He ran to catch up with his captain. Law stopped, and only spared a single glanced back before he continued his trek to god knows where. Jake stopped right behind Law and grabbed the sick man's shoulder. "Law!" Jake turned him around to face him, "You're sick! Stay here, and get some rest! I can go get Harmony, now stop being so restless!" He shouted at the older man. Law looked down to him with a glare that read 'fuck off'. Although Jake didn't budge from his spot, he would get Law to go back to the sub and that was final.

"Jake-ya, I hate being given orders." With that Law shrugged off the shoulder constricting him and turned around to walk to the village they had found earlier. With a sigh Jake ran to catch up. "What are you doing? I can get Kazue-ya alone, I'll be fine. Go help Bepo with the sick crew." He told him, Jake shook his head.

"No, I'm going to get my sister. We'll get off this island with or without her, and I would prefer to be with her." Jake said, "But also to make sure you don't die of sickness. And Bepo can take care of the ship and the crew just fine, no need to worry, Law-kun" Law sighed and kept on walking, occasionally coughing. While they were walking a spring green mist surrounded them. Law wrote it off thinking nothing of it, but Jake was wary of the strange mist. He had his hand on his back, prepared to grab his scythe and fight if need be. They got through the mist without any problems, but Jake never relaxed. When the mist came to an end they could see the village. They walked there in silence, the only sound was the whispering wind.

When they got to the village perimeter, Aaron stopped them.

"Stop right there you filthy pirates!" He hissed. Law looked to Jake for an explanation. With a sigh Jake began to tell him that the people in the village didn't like pirates, and that they had Kazue in the village. Aaron laughed really hard when they said that they had Kazue in the village.

"HAHA! You guys are a funny bunch." he looked up to them. "But li'l miss Savior-to-be left this mornin'. She left to save us. A true act of bravery... not something a pirate would do that's for sure." he said. Law and Jake exchanged glances before looking back to the frail old man before them. Law slowly took his nodachi from it's sheath, and Jake did the same with his scythe. Aaron looked very alarmed by this and began to wave his arms about. The people who could see what was going on, were shaking like leaves.

"Hey now. We don't want any trouble... the Savior-to-be isn't here! She left for the cave outside of the town." he yelped. Law gave his best glare, as best as he could while being as sick as he was then. Jake took a step closer to the guard, his scythe still drawn.

"How long ago did she leave?" Jake demanded.

"Don't know, she left before anyone was awake." He said frowning. "We wanted to see her off... the forest can be dangerous when you're alone. We wanted to wish her luck." He said sorrowfully.

"Take us to that cave or whatever! I need to get my sister back!" Jake shouted. Aaron gave him a wary look and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pirate Scum, but we don't think the cave would accept you. And as much as we hate pirates, we couldn't just allow you to die." He said shaking his head. "There is still a chance the cave won't even accept the Savior-to-be." He trailed off and looked away from the two men in front of him. Everything was quite for thirty seconds before Law spoke up.

"And that's why we need to go get Kazue-ya." He said. Jake looked up to Law, but Law didn't look at him. He continued to stare at the guard before him.

"Fine, fine. You win, pirate scum. We'll take you to the cave. But if you die, that's your own fault." He said, and began to walk into the village. The duo took this as a cue to follow the elder. So they did. Everyone in the small village looked at them in fear as they walked behind the man. Law and Jake sent glares to anyone who reached for a weapon, which was surprisingly quite a few. When they got to the center of the village Aaron stopped and turned around to face the pirates. Everyone else in the small town looked to them as well.

"Today, we will be testin' these two pirates to the green mist! If they get through alive they are going to go get li'l miss Savior-to-be. Let us hope they die a not-so-painful death." Aaron said, the town broke out into whispers before a few 'Here-here's were heard. When the town had once again gone silent Aaron walked off towards the forest, Law and Jake trailing behind him. They reached the outskirts of town, where the forest began to take over one's vision. The three men began to walk into the dark forest. Soon a light green mist began to play beneath their feet, slowly rising to their knees. At this point Law was no longer trying not to cough, as the mist seemed to nullify his sickness. Aaron stopped walking and turned around to the two people behind him.

"The cave is just up ahead... I'll be back at the village. Good luck, and let's hope the mist gives you a not-very-painful death." He said and walked back the direction they had come from. Jake began to walk in the direction Aaron had shown him, Law not to far behind. The only reason Law was behind him was because he was going slow on purpose. This place was striking a cord on his medical side. This mist was healing him, yet everyone was wishing them painful deaths. This strange mist was the cure to their illness. And it was just mocking Law, as he had to ignore it to find his seamstress. Jake stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong Jake-ya?" Law asked from behind him. Jake pointed in front of him and Law peaked out from behind. There in front of them was a cave. The cave had a wide but short entrance, but not short enough so that they couldn't just walk through, and seemed to go on in a eternal darkness. The green mist began to sparkle when it was at the beginning of the cave and illuminated the inside, though not enough to see the end. The sent of ill people and pure sickness seeped out of the cave mouth and spread like an infection. With a deep breath on Jake's part, both of the men walked into the misty cave.

The cave was dark, the only light was from the now sparkling mist. Not even the light from the cave mouth followed into the darkness. The faint trickling of water was heard from ahead along with soft foot steps. When Law heard the foot steps that belong to neither himself or his crew member he froze .

"Jake-ya," He whispered, "Stop walking, and listen." obeying captain's orders he stopped his movements entirely. Within the silence the quite foot steps echoed off of the rocky cave walls, making them loud enough to cancel out the sound of water droplets falling in the distance. Then the silence took over once again, cutting all sound short. It was only moments later when the sound of water falling could be heard again.

"Law-kun, I don't think we're alone in here..." Jake's voice said, cutting a hole straight through the silence.

"Let's hope that it's Kazue-ya." Law said in response.

It had been roughly ten minutes of walking before the twinkling mist became to thick to see through. Jake looked around to find Law, with no luck. But the sound of heavy coughing led Jake straight to Law.

"Law-kun are you alright? Why are you coughing?" Jake asked him, a slight hint of panic tucked in his voice. Law put a hand over his mouth to stifle the coughing.

"I should be fine, Jake-ya. Let's keep going, and get out of this place." He said with a frown, and continued walking forwards, deeper into the cave.

Thirty minutes later, that seemed like an eternity to the two pirates, they had come to a large cavern. The walls were covered in a thick pale green goo that looked to be the cause of the mist. Inside of the pale green goo was Kazue and other people that they didn't know, nor did they care about... but they all looked to be dead.

"Harmony!" Jake yelled and ran over to the gooey wall. But when he touched it a burning sensation went through his hand. He jerked his hand back in pain and fell to the ground. The burn rushed through his body. Law walked over to him to examine his aching hand.

"It looks like a burn... you'll have to wait for us to get back to the ship, I don't have anything for a burn wound right now." Law said seriously. He turned to look at the wall next to him and Jake. He store at it for awhile then activated his devils fruit power.

"Room." he said as a light blue dome formed out from his left hand. His room flickered off, as he fell down coughing. "Damn." He said aloud, the sickness coming from the wall that burned Jake drained his energy, and his sickness wasn't exactly helping him either. The foot steps from earlier were heard once again, only much closer.

"Hm? What the hell are the two pirate scums doing here?!" A voice yelled. Looking up, both men on the ground saw it was Keith. Well Jake knew who he was, but Law hadn't the faintest clue as to whom was standing in front of him.

"Keith! you bastard! What the hell did you do to Harmony!?" Jake yelled at the lanky man standing before him.

"You mean my bride? Nothing much... as you can see I'm making sure no one can hurt her. If no one can find her, no one can hurt her. Right? And preserving her body for the time being is just the way to do that!" He said, his voice full of glee. "She may be strong enough not to get sick, but fighting is a different story." he frowned at that last part, as did Law and Jake. "She's the first person to not get sick from my devils fruit ability. Isn't she amazing?" Keith smiled warmly, and shut his eyes like he was daydreaming.

"Um... well that was actually me. I was on the island before she got out of the sub..." Jake said thoughtfully, "And I'm just fine... Oh wait! Bepo was on the island first, he always is. He hates the submarine... but he's fine too. So that's two people before her."

He corrected himself. Keith scowled at that information.

"Well, I'm going to marry a guy! Guys are imbeciles!" Keith shouted. Jake sweat dropped.

"You do realize that you just insulted your self, as well as having said that in front of a doctor, right?" Jake said with a slight laugh. The words 'room' and 'shambles' was barely heard over the verbal battle between Jake and Keith, not that they payed it any mind.

~X~With Law~X~

Law tried his devils fruit powers again, ignoring the pain and tiredness that ran through his body when it did.

"Room." he said softly, the light blue dome forming inside of the cave once again. "Shambles." He murmured, and Kazue was replaced with a near by boulder. Law slowly crawled over to where she was now laying. He poked her cheek in hopes to get her to wake up. She stirred and cracked open her pink eye. She looked tired, as if she was just waking up and was still in a dream state. Which she was.

"Hm?" she yawned, "Master-sama, I thought you were still sick... where's Bepo he was taking care of you for me." She yawned again as Law smirked. She slowly opened both eyes and rubbed them with her hands. She blinked a few times before she registered what was going on. "I'm awake, aren't I?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly pissed off as well as embarrassed. Law nodded at her, and she blushed tomato red. "Disregard _everything_ I just said." She said in a commanding tone. Law shook his head and smirked wider.

"No. I give orders, not receive them." he said playfully. Kazue's eye twitched, and she jumped up from her spot on the ground. She looked over to Jake who had just pulled out his scythe. She ran over to him.

"Can I be of assistance?" She asked her brother. He looked over to her shocked to see her not stuck in a wall of goo, as did Keith.

"H-how did you get out?" Both of them asked. Kazue simply jabbed her thumb in Law's direction.

"So can we get this battle started now?"

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<br>_A/N: _Tell me, who started laughing when she woke up? I know I was. JUST SO YOU KNOW: I have thirteen more days until school is over. I am sooooo happy! Well anyways review, favorite, and follow. also I thank all of you guy, for you know, seven reviews! I know to most people that is a small number, but to me, it's like: 'Wait is this the right story? It...is... oh HECK YEAH! *fist pump*'. So thank all of you who reviewed (MsWildLuck, iiILurvePancakesii, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Kairi-Ichimaru15, sweetsnakes, luckyknight13, TrafalgarLawren)! Until next time keep being awesome!


	16. A Fight To The Death

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch16: A Fight To The Death, Kazue and Jake Against Keith**

"_Can I be of assistance?" She asked her brother. He looked over to her shocked to see her not stuck in a wall of goo, as did Keith._

"_H-how did you get out?" Both of them asked. Kazue simply jabbed her thumb in Law's direction._

"_So can we get this battle started now?"_

Jake shook his head and looked back to Keith. A look of determination washed over his face, Keith's face did the same thing.

"No way, Harmony. I got this. My pride is at stake." Jake said, with me behind him and raising an eyebrow. I tapped his shoulder, and when he looked back I punched his face. A few snickers came from Keith's direction, and I shot a glare over that way. I looked back to Jake and smiled.

"Well, let me see. First off, since when have you had pride? And second of all, I don't give a flying fuck that you don't want me to help you, I need to brutally murder this guy. You know, for trapping me in a wall of sickness, harming his own village that I promised to save, making Traffy sick, the list goes on, but I_ really_ want to kick his ass right now." I told him seriously. I pulled out my gun from my bra. Well I tried to, but sadly I noticed that I wasn't armed like I was when I entered that goddamn forest. Keith whipped out my pistol from behind his back.

"You seem to be missing something. If you want your gun back come and get it, my wife." Keith said playfully with a smirk. I glared holes into his body and Jake looked from one of us to the other.

"Give me back my baby. If you so much as put a scratch on her, I will kill you slowly and painfully... well more so than I was planning to originally." I cracked my knuckles and popped my back. I lowered in to a fighting stance. I turned my head to look at my brother, as Keith laughed at my threat. "Let me see your scythe." My voice was sturdy and pissed off. Jake looked at me his eyes wide.

"Hell no! Go get your own weapon!" he shouted angrily. I glowered at him, he didn't waver.

"Jake, I'm going to give it back in like thirty seconds. Just let me see it!" I yelled at him. He looked unsure but finally gave in to my begging. He handed me his scythe, it was black and glowed a light blue, the blade was serrated and the sharpness was genuine. The handle was black and made from what seemed to be treasure Tree Adam, I think it was stained black. I put my hand right above the tip of it and slowly moved my hand downwards.

"**Perfect Copy**." I said. Another scythe, looking the exact same, appeared floating in front of me. I grasped my illusion with my left hand, the one not being used to hold Jake's scythe, and handed Jake his back. My brother gaped at the weapon I just created, as did Keith.

"How did you do that?!" Jake and Keith asked at the same time. Then in sync they turned their heads to glare at each other before returning their looks to me.

"Um... may I just say that you two are more in sync than me and him." I said and pointed to Jake, "Do you like the scythe? I don't know if it'll work, but I've been practicing solid illusions. See?" I asked happily. Both me and Jake smirked. We turned back to our enemy.

I charged at the man of sickness and he carelessly moved to the side. I didn't mean to let him, but I was never trained with a scythe. I turned around using the momentum of the movement to strike him with the blade of the scythe. He spun out of the way, like he was dancing. Jake ran at Keith from behind and Keith jumped over him with a spin as he did so. He landed on both feet and formed him hand into a pale green goo. He walked up to Jake and tried to slap him, but Jake blocked the sicking goo with his scythe. The goo engulfed his scythe and traveled down the handle, slowly making it's way to Jake's hands. Jake dropped his scythe in favor of not getting sick. He kicked his foot out and knocked Kazue's gun out of his hands. Keith smirked at Jake's out stretched foot. With both hands he grabbed Jake's foot and allowed his hands to morph into the pale green goo that covered the walls. Jake let out a scream of pain. Once again there was a burning sensation. He tried to hop backwards to get the man to let go of his leg, but his hold was true. Jake ended up falling on the ground leg still in the air, being held up with the green goo.

"What the hell is that?!" Jake asked with a yelp. His leg felt like it was slowly turning to embers.

"Nothing much, just a sickness I created. Being a sick-sick man I can create any kind of sickness I want. Now it was a little harder for you and my wife, you see, you were immune to my main line of attack. My Typhoid fever did nothing to you two, I was quite surprised when I saw a healthy person wander into the village. Even more so when you came along." He said. "But my new sickness has no name, call it what you will. what it does is slowly burn your skin, and leaves your eyes so puffy they close. There are other side effects, but I have had yet to have a proper human to test it out on. I think that you will do nicely." He smirked evilly and the goo slowly made it's way up his leg, and only moments later it made it's way to his chest. Jake was breathing heavily and thrashing about, trying to get it off of himself. His eyes slowly became to swollen to keep open, and small tears dripped out of them. Proof of the pain he was feeling.

A gunshot was heard.

Kazue stood behind Keith, her pistol risen and pointed at his right shoulder. She was slowly moving her gun to point at his other shoulder, and she shot again. The goo went back to Keith's hands, and he threw Jake's leg aside. Jake was now lying on the ground clutching his leg, and howling in obvious pain. I glared at Keith as he laughed at me. During his laughing he flinched from pain.

"Aren't you funny, it's yet another reason why you are fit to be my wife. You are brave, even though you know you have already lost to me! Keep trying to look strong, but inside you are cowering in so much fear you want to die right now. Am I right?" He laughed, my glare intensified. He was almost right, I was trying my best to look strong, and on the inside I was cowering in fear. But he is wrong when he said I had already lost, that I was dying inside, or the worst one yet: fit to be his wife. A stupid, arrogant person like him is no way deserving of my amazingness. I looked over to his bullet wound, it was scabbed over already. My eyes widened in shock, and Keith began to laugh again, a flinch was still obvious as he did so.

"What did you really think that there wasn't a sickness that made a person heal faster? Sure there are some minor side-affects, but nothing major." He laughed, this time there was no flinch and I was scared. If he could do that, he could easily find a sickness to kill me on the spot! I shook my head, my eyes clenched shut. I was letting fear control me. I don't like fear, fear is a weakness, I hate weakness. It makes me feel useless and vulnerable. I opened my eyes and took a firm grip of my gun. I began to shoot blindly. This was not good, despite the tiny amount of self confidence I had just regained, I was still frightened. And when I get frightened I can't do shit. Then I heard a shout from somewhere in front of me. I knew it wasn't Keith, because the voice sounded like Jake. And if there was a sickness that could allow you to copy someones voice, I would no doubt attempt to wipe it out, for the sake of my own sanity.

"Hey! Stop shooting at me! You idiot, I can't move!" Jake screamed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. I mumbled a sorry. My eyes flicked to the side, and I moved over to my left to dodge a string of green goo directed at me. I slid my feet from left to right, then right to left as if I was dancing with the strings of sickness shooting pass me. I was moving backwards away from my attacker and towards the wall. Not good. I fell down into a monkey roll towards my attacker as two lines of sickness went over my head where my sides had been. I came up from my roll and aimed my gun at his chest. I fired a bullet straight forward. He obviously saw it coming and moved to the side, it only scratched him. He heaved a sigh when I charged at him.

"You truly are too predictable." Keith sighed. I laughed and stopped moving. I looked him in the eyes and smirked.

"If you say so. Shall we see how you handle a trick of the light?" I asked, a full on smirk plastered on my face. He froze and looked at me. Then he smirked as well.

"Oh? How can an illusion be helpful in a fight to the death? I am sure that you know that a mere illusion won't hurt me." He threw his head back and laughed. I glared at his laughing form.

"Well giving up is for stupid blondes. I happen to be a smart blonde, thank you!" I said back to him. I closed my eyes and focused on my target. My bi-colored eyes shot open and I shot Keith up the arms and up his legs, temporarily handicapping him.  
>"<strong>Frozen Fire!" <strong>I yelled as the scene of an ice cave appeared around everyone. , Jake, and Keith were shivering. With a smirk I brought both of my hands above my head, and then threw them down to my sides with such force I had to bend my knees, so I wouldn't fall to my knees. A cry of pain was let out in front of me. I looked to were Keith was, scabs littered his arms, but they obviously hadn't completely healed if the blood-curdling scream was anything to go by. He looked into my eyes, pain was shown as clear as a summer day, betrayal was being yelled at in my face, and many other emotions ran wild in his deep brown eyes.

"You betraying bitch!" He shrieked. I willed myself not to look away from his eyes. I contorted the illusion to a beach. It was littered with rocks and crabs, seashells were placed along the seashore, the florescent sun was the brightest thing ever to be seen. Keith looked around in awe.

"Look while you can Keith, because your dreams will become your worst nightmares!" I grinned an evil grin. I put my hands together and looked up to the sky. Then I put them to the sky. A darkness seemed to engulf the sun and happiness it spread, the ocean waves beat against the shore ruthlessly, the once small puffy clouds that floated over head became black with disrepair. I threw my left hand down to my side. A large wave rose from the dark depths of the water and dashed to reach Keith, then the wave crashed down on him. That was going to suck for two reasons, one: he is a devils fruit user, and two: the speed of the crashing wave had to have made the small water droplets seem like miniature daggers. But to my misery my fake wave turned a bright green. It was only seconds later that the whole area became green with sickness. The green stain was traveling up my arm now.

"What's this? It seems your illusions come out of your hands. Are they attached to you somehow?" He asked with a smirk. I widened my eyes in shock, even I didn't know that. I began to cough, and my illusion began to waiver. I didn't let it. But instead of my stormy beach, it was transformed into a massive spiders nest. And before you ask, yes I am afraid of spiders. My coughing halted when I saw a black widow, the size of a small u-haul truck, come at Keith from behind.

"Hey, why did you stop coughing? Are you okay?" Keith asked me, I answered with the silence of a statue. With a shake of his head he stood up, but not with out wincing in pain. Although despite the pain he walked over to me and waved a hand in my face. I simply fell to my knees. The spider slowly made its way over to us. I scooted backwards, and Keith gave me a weird look. Then I heard Traffy shouting.

"Kazue-ya! What wrong with you?! It's just a spider!" He shouted, I didn't move an inch as the beast got closer to me. "Are you afraid of spiders?" He asked with a slight laugh, "So pathetic." this time I snapped out of my trance. I looked up to see Keith with a worried expression. Then I realized, he was close enough for me to shoot in the chest, or head, but it was to close to his eyes for me not to be seen. With a deep breath I stood up on shaky legs. My illusion still going haywire. I heard Keith sigh a breath of relief.

"I'm glad that you're okay." He said smiling. "You know I really don't want to fight my wife, although you will need to be punished later." He held out his hand for me to take. I looked into his deep brown eyes, my own feigning guilt. Then again his were faking sympathy. As they say, in Rome you do as Romans do. How is this any different? I slowly put my hand in his. He smiled falsely as I did so. "Good let's go back to the village together." he said,closing his eyes in fake happiness. That was my cue to kill. I brought my gun up to his heart and shot him twice, leaving me with one bullet. He coughed up blood onto my dress and fell backwards.

"You bitch... who would have thought I would have fallen for an idiot like you..." were his last words. I turned around and walked over to Traffy, who had yet to get up from his spot on the ground. I knelled down next to him.

"Come on Traffy, we have to get back to the sub." I gave him a gentle smile before getting back up to help my brother walk. But then half way to my brother, I remembered one of my original purposes of coming here. To look for the people who tried to help the village and went missing. I looked around me and my eyes fell onto a heap of people. I walked over to them, all of them were male, but otherwise shared no similarities. Minutes later they were all waking up. Not much later did they realize that they were in a cave. They began to get up, panicked and frightful.

"Well hello there fellas! I have found you half dead, and have decided to take you back to that little village where you started your journey to kill the man of sickness. And may I just say, too bad I killed him first!" I gloated. I walked over to Jake to help him up, and assist him with walking. Traffy stood up on his shaky legs and followed me. The men I found in the cave followed suit.

~X~X~X~

We all arrived at the village, and when they saw us a party began. Sake and traditional food was brought out for enjoyment, at least three months worth of food was already devoured. Villagers were asking the men, who had tried to help them so long ago, how they were brought to defeat by the forest. At that time I stood up.

"I'm sorry to ruin the party and all, but I think you should all know that there was no mystical forest spirit." When I said that the villagers and some of the men I saved widened their eyes, "It was Keith... using his devils fruit abilities as a sick-sick man, he swept everyone on this island with illnesses." I finished and sat back down.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Keith, was he the one who trapped you in that wall?" Jake asked me. I nodded and began to tell him how it happened

~X~Flashback~X~  
><em>'I can't wait to meet you... Miss Zepheron' it said, the voice was dark and frighting. It was very low and a hidden evil could be heard seeming to dance in it. I brushed it off as a trick of the wind and shivered, as I walked into the dark and foggy forest. Evil seemed to jump at you each time you moved. Then the voice spoke up for a second time.<em>

_'But can you make it through my forest?'_

"_A good challenge never goes unaccepted." I responded to the voice. There was a low crackling sound._

_'Good, I don't get people who like challenges, often.' there was more crackling, like wood being stepped on. I laughed at the voice, and spread out my hands to my sides._

"_Okay. But can you handle an illusion in your forest?" I asked the voice, only getting a raven's shriek in response. I let the illusion take over the forest. It was slowly beginning to take form as I walked through the forest. The dark trees that scrapped against my skin, became over grown cherry trees, that cried soft pink tears. A warm breeze swept by me taking my hair and playing with it, before running to leave with the cherry blossoms. I smiled and closed my eyes. _

_'It looks like you can play with my dark scene... I hate the sun.' it said. I cracked open my eyes, but instead of the sunny area I had made before, I was faced with the gloomy forest slowly eating away at my illusion. My eyes snapped open as I tried to stop the darkness from interfering, but it easily overpowered me. 'Too bad you aren't as fun to play with as I thought you would be.' I stopped in my tracks when I heard footsteps from behind. My head moved to look back into the darkness, only to have my eyes widen at the person smirking behind me. There clad in black was Keith, his smirk never wavering._

"_You get to be my bride, the fact you really have the guts to come here like you own the place, has made me more than in love with you. You understand don't you?" He laughed, and as he did his hands morphed into a green goo. I was very disgusted with the slime in his hands. He pointed at me and the slimy emerald goo encased me like a straight jacket. I struggled, but it only gripped me tighter. I was losing oxygen now,and soon there would be no choice but to give in._

"_You bastard! Let me go! If you love me set me free, damn it! Ever heard that expression, dimwit!?" I yelled, although my attempt of convincing him was in vain._

"_No, no I haven't. And I don't think I will, I like you how you are now. Totally at my mercy, and completely helpless." He said. I continued to struggle, but I ran into the same problem I had earlier._

"_Stop it, and let me go!" I screamed, he chuckled at my failed attempts to break free._

"_No. come on you and I can go to the cave now, I'm sure that you know about it. It's really my home. I quite like it there, no one in this village or any on this island have the guts to actually come near it. That's another reason I like you. You have guts that stupid men don't." He rambled on about how I was amazing, and how I would really like it in his little cave, sometimes mentioning about how as his bride I would never have to leave his side for 'pirate-scum'. We arrived at the cave in less than five minuets,and I realized after we were half way into the cave that I had been going the wrong way the whole time I was in the forest. When I had snapped out of my thoughts I noted that we were in a large room that had the most bizarre green lights. Not counting that the walls were covered in green goo were producing light there were some other lights around what looked to be a table made of rocks and a rather comfy looking bed._

"_This is my home, and now it's yours to. Do you like it?" Keith asked me, I just glared at him. He frowned. "If you don't like it, then you can just look at it from afar." He said. That' s when he threw me against one of the green walls. I thought it was going to be painful, but it wasn't. Instead it was like landing in a warm bath tub. Well not after I got my abilities that is. i tried to open my eyes, but when I tried they felt like they were going to be burnt to a crisp. So I stuck with keeping them closed. Eventually while I was in the wall I drifted off into a peaceful slumber. My dreams revolving around Traffy and the Heart Pirates. The main thing in my dream was the fact I had to take care of Traffy where he got sick. And don't ask why because I don't know either, but I was forced to wear Traffy's hoodie and shoes. Now you might be asking about pants, but Traffy's hoodie was long enough for me to fashion into a shin length dress. Well I was wearing black tights... but I really doubt those count as pants. But then an enemy came and I had to go help fight. Luck for dream me, Bepo was staying behind to help with everyone's wounds. So I had him help Traffy for me, so I could go fight. I was about to come back to the submarine when I collapsed. That's when I woke up and mumbled the most embarrassing thing in my life,'Hm?Master-sama, I thought you were still sick... where's Bepo he was taking care of you for me'. Then he just had to go and smirk at me. 'I'm awake aren't I?' Was the smart question I came up with. I asked him to disregard what I said, but being the annoying person he is, he said no, and teased me at the same time! I was blushing. I got up and ran over to where Keith and Jake were. I began to fight Keith and the battle got underway, me coming out as the winner._

~X~X~X~

I ended my story, leaving out my dream of course. Traffy would never let me live that down. The talking once again began after the tension about Keith was cleared by one of the little children in the village.

Traffy looked over to me. I looked back to him and away from Jake, when his stare became to intense.

"What is it Traffy?" I asked. He smirked and dug around in his hoodie before he handed me a piece of paper. It was a wanted poster... of me... the picture was of me holding me gun out in front of me, angled slightly down so you could see me face, my bangs flew off of the right side so you could see both my pink eye and my red eye. I had a bow on my head, and ice behind me. Obviously I was using frozen fire when this picture was taken. Under the picture was the template for an average bounty poster.

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**Fuchowa* no Kazue**_

_**15,000,000**_

"Welcome to the crew Kazue-ya." Law said while smirking.

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<p>

_A/N:_Hello again! Did you like her wanted poster? I have been waiting so long to get this up!

*Fuchowa: Disharmony. And for those of you who looked up her name, which means harmony, I find this funny and I hope you do to. I just couldn't find something that fit! I was debating between Discord and something else I don't currently remember. But still I think it's funny her epithet is Harmony the Disharmony. Also, it's time for my random question! What did you think about Kazue's dream of Law? I am super happy right now. I am having writers block with the next chapter, I have it planed out... but I can't think of how to word it. Oh yes, before I forget, I won't be able to post for two weeks after the nineteenth. I will be traveling, and my family that I'm visiting gets mad when I play 'crappy flash games' on their computer, and according to them fanfiction is a crappy flash game that I can play on my phone. So my apologizes readers. Until next time, keep being awesome.


	17. Byoki Island, Time to Leave

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**ch17: Byoki Island, Time to Leave**

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**Fuchowa* no Kazue**_

_**15,000,000**_

_"Welcome to the crew Kazue-ya." Law said while smirking._

I stared at the beige wanted poster in my now sweat-covered hands. Panic rose in me like a volcano's dramatic eruption, and my frail frame began to shake like a leaf in a storm. This wanted poster now represented everything I had feared since my arrival in the One Piece world. Well, part of it, anyways. This poster showed my loyalty to Law and his crew, proof that I was now nakama. Something greater than it is made out to be. If I were to return home at any given moment, I would be betraying Law, and he was one of the last people I ever wanted to betray. He, out of everyone in his crew, was the one I trusted the most, despite what I might say to anyone here. If I got too close to Law and his crew while I was here… when I have to go back… I might not be able to go on, I would be far too used to having all of them there, by my side. I could last without Jake, I had done that for three years. But the rest of my new nakama… I hadn't spent years away from, I might drown myself in self-pity and stupid sorrow. My breathing became slightly heavier.

Law noticed.

"Kazue-ya, are you okay?" he asked, his smirk dimming only slightly. I nodded my head. I wasn't okay, but Law couldn't know that. I stood from where I was sitting on the ground. Law raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine… Traffy, shouldn't we be getting back to the sub now? How could I break it to the people I had to kill their local hero to save them? They would be at our throats for doing that… Come on, really everyone must be awaiting for us to get back. Even Jake has left to go back already." I tried to come up with every reason under the sun to go back. I needed time to think, and this just wasn't the place to do so.

Law frowned at me.

"Kazue-ya, I recommend you call me captain. And to stop using such a stupid nickname." He mumbled the last part but I heard him loud and clear. "And Jake didn't leave because he wanted to. I told him to get the rest of the crew, so they could join in on the festivities. Why are you in such a hurry to go back anyways?" He asked in a carefree manner. I gaped at him. Since when has he been so carefree? The last time I saw him being so carefree was pre-timeskip. Then I had to resist the urge to smack myself: I was still early in the timeskip, it's no wonder he was acting so carefree right now. I flopped back onto the bare ground below me.

"It's nothing… just, you know… about where I'm from, what it'll be like when I go back…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish what I was saying. But to my luck Law corrected me on something I wish he hadn't.

"_If_you go back. Not when. Live in the moment right now, not the future. We can address this when we get back to the sub. Be a little more joyful, you are an official pirate now. That's a big step, right?" He asked me. I should be more happy, but I couldn't find it in me to do that. So instead, as to not be a wet blanket, I smiled. A fake one on all levels, but I could try. I would try to be happy, even if only for a little while.

"Okay, Captain Traffy, I'll try to be more happy for now." I said that and lied back onto the hard dirt. With a small frown I drew grass-like shapes in the dirt, and put on an illusion to make the area look grassy and feel more comfortable. Not that it did much, but people gave me cheers and words of thanks. Both things I was still unused to. A small smile slid my lips as I closed my eyes. I was tired from the fight and had not had the chance to get any sleep. So why not try before the real party gets here?

~X~X~X~

My slumber was disturbed by fingers jabbing at my face and shins. With the speed of a cheetah, I moved my hand to grab someone's wrist when they got too close to my ticklish stomach. My eyes burst open and I sat up from the ground. Looking to the side, I saw Penguin's wrist in my grip, and his surprised face.

"What do you want? I was sleeping just fine without you waking me up." I said seriously. Penguin brought up his other hand to scratch at the nape of his neck. While I was glaring intensely at the hat wearing male, someone blew hot air into my left ear. With a yelp I let go of Penguin and turned around to smack whoever scared me. But, thanks to my horrid luck today, it was Sadao with a light red, hand-shaped mark on his cheek. I glared at him, just as intensely as I had glared at Penguin.

"Um... we just wanted to wake you up... you almost got stepped on by Jake... and the party's for you." Penguin said, his voice squeaking slightly at the end of his sentence. I laughed, earning me a surprised look from Penguin and Sadao's face veiled frustration under his calm exterior. It wasn't the fact that I had wanted to laugh, but more so the fact that I wanted to seem happy in front of my new nakama. Because, to be honest, I didn't know if I wanted to be glad they were now my nakama, or if I wanted to grieve because of the pain I would bring if I suddenly left them all.

"Kazue-ya, you do need to wake up. If you don't..." Law moved down so he was right next to me, invading my personal space, to whisper into my ear. "...I'll just have to continue calling you my property, Slave-ya." with that being said I jumped up, and ran over to Jake who was sitting next to some people who lived on the island. I could hear Law chuckling as I ran towards Jake and the islanders.

"Hey, Jake!" I shouted as I reached his side. "What are you doing? Penguin said you almost stepped on me! Care to explain?" I asked him, malice shown in my voice. Jake smiled back at me drunkenly.

"Aw, come on, sissy! You still love me!" he said as he made kissy faces at me. With a shake of my head I smacked him. "Since when have you been so feisty? I like it!" he yelled with a slur. I smacked him again.

"You're drunk. Now stop acting like an idiot. I can still call mom." I said flatly, and his face seemed to pale.

"Nooooo... mom'll get mad... don' tell 'er!" He shouted. I laughed at him.

"Then stop acting like a drunk pervert, Jake." I responded. He simply frowned. I ruffled his hair and walked away as he complained about his hair.

A group of islanders crowded around me as I was walking. Many thanks were said into my ears. I only wanted a peaceful and solitary walk around the slowly regrowing island. From what I could see, when I had lifted the islands curse by killing Keith, the island began to grow back to it's normal state. But sadly I couldn't appreciate the aspiring beauty with all of these annoying people huddling around me. So I did what I thought to be best at the time.

"Hey..." I said turning around, "I'm tired from the fight, don't you have better things to do with your lives than follow me right now?" I asked.

Now, I realize that was a horrible idea. Saying something so cruel to people whom looked up to you, people who were too busy idolizing you to see that you just need to be alone... but I cannot really feel guilty for what I did. I was confused and needed space, a party was not where I was going to get that.

The cave where I killed Keith would though.

As would the path where he had kidnapped me.

I was going to both.

I wanted to see the beauty he had thrown away, while he was secretly controlling everyone on the island's fates.

Who knows, maybe the dead forest would be teeming with life and sakura, like I had imagined it would.

Maybe the cave that was full of sickness and disease before would be a pristine underground lake, full of fish for the people to eat, so the currently stick-like children could play in the clear blue water.

There was an abundance of hope for this island. I just wanted to find it for the people who lived there. At least... that's what I had hoped for.

As soon as the people had once the surrounding people had left, I walked on towards what I had hoped to be a somewhat nice place at least. But no, the dark forest was still black as pitch, the trees looked like black Japanese maple trees, and the cave Keith was murdered in was not full of light or water like I had hoped it would have been; it looked the same as before; a thick fog still lingered over the ground, although a light gray instead of lime green, and the smell of sickness had been replaced with the odor of rotting death. As I inhaled the wretched scent, my nose crinkled, and I suppressed the urge to cough. With a saddened face, I sat in the dirt just outside the cave. I sat there for hours just thinking over what would happen to me while I was here. 'When I leave, what will come of Law and his crew?' was one thought that never seemed to go away. It just stuck to my mind like a baby would stick to its mother. I looked up to the unclouded sky above me. I closed my eyes.

~X~with Law and his crew~X~

"LAW-KUN! HARMONY DISAPPEARED!" Jake yelled in worry. "LAW-KUN!" he continued to yell as he ran at Law. Law looked over to his panicking subordinate, and walked towards him.

"Jake-ya, stop acting so childish. Now calm down, and tell me what you were saying." Law said calmly. Jake started to ramble incoherently while making various hand motions. Law glanced to the side to see Mikio walking about sharpening the point of his dagger. Mikio looked up and saw Law's gaze, so he walked over to his captain.

"Mr. Trafalgar, is there something you need?" Mikio asked Law, while looking at Jake sceptically. Law pointed to the teen rambling on about the missing crew member.

"Please get him to stop rambling, I'm starting to get a headache." Law instructed. Mikio smirked as he took his knife and his sharpener for it and put it right next to Jake's ear. He slowly ran the knife down the sharpener, forcing it to emit a horrid screeching sound. With a ear-splitting scream, Jake stopped blabbering.

"WHAT THE HELL, MIKIO?!" Jake yelled in Mikio's ear, which earned him a knife being held against his throat. "...Harmony's missing... we've got to find her..." He gasped against the round not-blade of the stiletto, obviously forgetting that its blade held no edge. Mikio withdrew the knife from Jake's throat and nodded.

"Well, Mr. Trafalgar, it seems that the girl has run away. Guess the way of the pirate was too much for her to deal with." He laughed at his joke, Law glared at him. It managed to make him shut his trap. "Sorry, Mr. Trafalgar, we should go look for her." he said with a frown. At that Law nodded.

"So we should start looking, right?" Jake asked eagerly, earning a nod from Law and an annoyed groan from Mikio.

"Yeah... if we have to... why the hell are we looking for a girl who obviously can't be a pirate for shit?" Mikio asked in irritation. Law shot him a glare.

"You didn't see her fight against Keith. Me and Jake may have helped her more than she thinks, but we seemed to be more of a burden when she was fighting against him. She will make a great pirate, I'm sure of it. She'll just need a bit of training first." Law said in response as he began his search for his newest crew member.

~X~X~X~

The walk to find the only female crew member took hours, but soon enough they stumbled upon a dark forest. The same one Kazue was kidnapped in.

"Law-kun, this place is scary. How did we get through here without dying last time?" Jake asked with a whiny voice that scratched at Law's and Mikio's nerves.

"I don't know, kid! Shut the hell up, before my knife ends up in your head!" Mikio snapped, a few crows flew from their spots in the shady trees, their caws loud enough to be heard for miles. They heard a groan muffled by the distance of the forest, making all of them stop in their tracks.

"Goddamn crows... SHUT UP!" a feminine voice yelled further within the forest. The three males looked to each other.

"I found her!" Jake yelled as he sprinted off towards the voice. Law nodded in agreement and kept his steady walking pace, Mikio never leaving his side.

"Damn... I thought she had disappeared for good. I blame the crows." Mikio mumbled in anger, Law laughed at his comment. Mikio's eyes widened in surprise, it was quite rare to hear Law laugh at a simple comment. Well it was hard for the crew to get him to laugh at simple comments in general.

"It will take more than just that to get that girl to disappear." he said with a short laugh. They continued to walk onward towards the source of the girly voice, that Jake went running for only moments before.

Although they were passed by Jake as they ran back towards the submarine.

"Jake! Get back here!" Kazue roared, making her way towards the three men and fast. Both Mikio and Law exchanged confused glances.

"Nope! Hey, Law, Mikio, run! She's on a rampage!" Jake laughed as he ran away from them. The two people addressed looked to where he had just come from to see a pissed-off Kazue running to them. Kazue passed them as she ran.

"You were the one who woke me up, weren't you, Jake?!" She yelled. Law and Mikio once again looked to each other with confused expressions.

"Do you think…?" Mikio started.

"Yeah." Law finished without having to hear the rest. They both, now, knew that she doesn't like being woken up. "Well, I guess this will just add to the excitement to come. We should be getting back to the sub."

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<p>

_A/N:_ So, I feel like the ending was a bit weak for this arc... but I know that all of you wanted me to post this ASAP. Let's see today is the sixth, and I said two weeks and some change on the nineteenth of last month... so I'm three days late... I'm so sorry! I don't have the next chapter made yet, but I'll be working on it. (So far, if it plays out like I originally planned it (meaning I can turn my thoughts to coherent words online), it might just be one of my favorites!) Let's see, I went backpacking for awhile and that's why I'm late, also I had horrible writers block for that last part. I changed it at least four times. For those of you expecting a filler, there won't be one. I'm going straight to the next island. This is because fillers are hard for me to write about and are very random (As shown by my last attempt), and that would delay me my writing even more than I have already. So I just won't do that. I know I just posted this chapter, but I'm having some editing done to it. So if you see it updated or something, but don't see a new chapter, it's because I'm having it corrected. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	18. A Place To Relax - Finally!

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch18: A Place To Relax - Finally!**

~X~Kazue~X~

I wandered about the sub as Bepo's voice rang out through the den den mushi above me.

"WE WILL BE SURFACING IN TWENTY MINUTES. PREPARE TO DOCK. KAZUE, DON'T BREAK ANYTHING. THAT IS ALL." His voice said, and my eye twitched.

"When did I break something?" I pouted at the loud speaker. I walked to Law's quarters, to check to see where we would be going this time before surfacing. I skipped along the surprisingly large hallways, hoping to go to a place less... depressing, than the last island. When I arrived at Law's quarters I knocked three times... then three more times... then three more, waiting for Law to answer his door. I furrowed my eyebrows, frowned, and knocked yet another three times, only a bit harder this time. With twitching eye brows I began to pound on his door.

"Captain-Taffy! Open your door!" I yelled like a childish brat. Immediately, I stopped. I was acting childish, something strange was going on with my mind. I set my hand over my mouth in thought.

"Boo," a voice said behind me, and due to being the scaredy-cat I am, I jumped and let out a small scream. I looked up to see Law smirking at me. I frowned again.

"That wasn't nice! Stupid Traffy!" I pouted. I smacked a hand over my mouth. "Why the hell have I been acting so childish?" I muttered to myself in anger. Law rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know, why?" He asked me casually, I glared at him.

"Well, I don't know... hey, Law, where are we surfacing at?" I asked, remembering my original purpose of finding Law.

"Wouldn't you like to know? All I'm telling you is that we're staying for six hours and are only stopping for supplies. So no running off like last time - unless you want to get kidnapped again of course," he told me seriously with his arms crossed. I pouted again, and damn was it making me feel like a little kid all over again. What the hell had gotten over me? I turned around and crossed my arms, and just as I was about to walk off, I saw Shachi and Penguin running around in swim trunks, with dorky, perverted faces.

"Girls in bikinis!~ Girls in bikinis!~" They both shouted in a sing song voice. I gave them strange looks.

"Are they okay?" I whispered to Law, who hadn't moved from behind me. He just laughed and went into his quarters.

I guess Traffy's laugh was enough for them to notice me. Because when my captain's door was shut, they rushed over to me.

"What swimsuit are you going to wear? Will it be a bikini? Please tell us!" They said in joy. I put my hands on one of each of their shoulders.

"Guys... what are you talking about? Why would I wear a swimsuit?" I asked in confusion. They both looked at me in shock.

"You don't know? We're stopping at a resort island... You didn't know!? Law told everyone at the end of breakfast!" Penguin yelled. I just held my hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Hey, I left right after I made breakfast. Now if you don't mind, I need to go find my swimsuit. And yes, it is a two-piece, Shachi," I told Shachi warningly as he opened his mouth to ask. He shut it right after and ran off with Penguin, giggling like a teenaged girl. I shook my head and walked to my room.

I opened the door to my room and walked inside. I dawdled to my closet to take my duffel bag out.

_I really need to unpack this,_ I thought to myself, _...But I don't want to... whatever, I'll do it later. _I nodded my head in agreement with myself. I shuffled through all the various objects in my bag looking for my bathing suit. I furrowed my eyebrows when I couldn't find it.

"Where is it?! It's my favorite swimsuit!" I shouted in frustration. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. I flopped down onto my bed, and with a pissed-off face I said, "What? Come in, but I am pissed off, just so you know," I warned the person standing outside of my door, wait to come in. They opened the door. It was Jake.

"Hey... I heard you shouting about your swimsuit... I may or may not have found it, and... edited it..." Jake said shyly. I stood up from my bed and paced over to Jake, he went back a step. And I got two steps closer. I took a fist full of his jumpsuit in my hands and brought him up to my eye level.

"What did you do to my swimsuit? If you damaged it in any way... I don't know what I'll do yet, but trust me, when I think of something, you'll wish you had never touched it!" I growled. He laughed nervously. That was enough for me to know he had done something to it, that I wouldn't like. I shook him a bit. "Tell me what you did!" I shouted at him.

"Well... it isn't bad... I-I didn't hurt it at all... I think..." he mumbled.

"You think? What the hell did you do to it?!" I screamed.

"Let me down and I can go get it to show you! Just let me down already!" He started to flail around like a fish out of water. I glared at him, and let him fall to the ground. He scrambled to get back up and ran out of my room. I stomped over to my bed and waited for Jake to come back.

It felt like an hour before he had come back with my swimsuit, but it had probably only been five to ten minutes.

"I'm back!" he said cheerfully, although he may have cowered a bit under my glare. I held out my hand, waiting for him to give me what belonged to me. "R-right..." He muttered as he handed me my swimsuit.

It was the same as before, a bright yellow bikini that tied into a ribbon in the back, small ruffles were on the bottoms and on the top as well. The only change was... well there was a strange smiley face that looked like a virus, that filled the left side of the top and smaller ones were lining the hem of the bottoms. I smiled.

"I thought you broke it or something." I laughed. "You should have just said that you put embroidery on it." I looked at him and smiled. "You're not to bad at it. I like it." He turned around and waved a hand in the air as if swatting away the compliment.

"It was Law's request awhile back. He said that you needed to have some kind of proof that you belonged to him," Jake said as he walked out of my room. I stared at the door before shifting my gaze to my swimsuit. I really liked the new look of the swimsuit. Who knew Jake had been so good at embroidery?

But I hated the fact that the jolly roger was there, not for style, but to show I was property. I had told Law in the past that I was nobody's property. While that's true now, it certainly wasn't before I killed Keith on Byoki Island. I shook my head, as if to shake away the thoughts like water after a shower. I put on my bikini under my short-sleeved shirt. The shirt was white and had black cherry blossoms on the right side, along with my short-shorts I had worn here originally, and began to get ready for the upcoming island.

~X~X~X~

The island we had just landed on was beautiful. It was covered in palm trees, the water was as clear as cloudless sky above, and the pearl-like sand around everyone's feet was soft and warm as it squised between our toes. It was like the tropical beach in Hawaii I never found time to go to.

The sub was docked at a boardwalk, but not just any boardwalk - there was a carnival! And being that one person who goes to any carnival near myself, I bolted off. Well almost. You see, Jake had tripped me, and I fell. Not a very interesting way of stopping me in my opinion, but I was still on the deck of the sub, so, I guess it didn't end too horribly.

"Kazue-ya, where were you going?" Law asked me. I looked back to him and glared.

"To where there is food, that has been fried," I said simply. He shook his head.

"Well, you will have time for that later, for now we need to restock the sub," Law told me sternly. I huffed and turned away from him.

"Okay let's set up teams for supplies. Group one: Shachi, Penguin, and Mikio, you three are to repair the sub. The sub has been slower than usual, look into that." Law said, I looked to the group he had just made to see three men. Two of the three had golden eyes and pitch-black hair, they looked to be the same age, although one of them looked happy and the other looked pissed off about something. And then of course there was Mikio with his spiky dark green hair and red eyes that seemed to be always sadistic and looking for a fight.

"Group two: Masanori, Hiro, Logan, and Hatzu you three are on food. Make sure it can last for at least two months, we almost ran out last time," this group consisted of the two people I worked with in the kitchen, and old man with slicked back gray hair and crystal blue eyes, small round spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose, a teenaged boy with crazy brown hair that could never be tamed, his eyes were a chocolate brown. The other two had golden eyes and pitch-black hair, they looked to be the same age, although one of them looked happy and the other looked pissed off about something.

"Group three will be Bepo, Kazue, and myself. We will be scoping out the island for marines, as well as getting medical provisions." I groaned when Law said that I would be in a group with him, he looked at me with a smirk.

"And finally group four will be Sadao, Itsuki, and Jake, I need you three to get information on this island." I took a peek at their group, Sadao had neat, but quite long reaching his shoulder blades at least, white hair and light pink eyes, he also wore a black choker that had a silver cross. It was something obviously dear to him, as I had never seen him without it on. Itsuki had neck length purple hair and his piercing green eyes were gleaming behind his glasses. Jake's hair was the same length of Itsuki's, and his eyes were the same deep blood red of my left eye, the color was very uncommon in our world.

"The rest of you will stay here to guard the ship. We'll meet back here in five hours." Law finished. He walked away with me a Bepo scrambling to catch up with him.

We walked for half an hour, there was no sign of medical stores, and I had sneakily grabbed a map from one of the island's many booths along the road, when Law and Bepo were looking the other direction, as well as a pencil. I started circling everything I wanted to do before we left. I squealed in delight when I found out that a five-star restaurant named Hailo was having an all-you-could-eat buffet for five hundred belli. Bepo and Law both turned to me as I triple circled it.

"You found a map?" Bepo asked me, I nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. I looked at his furry face and smiled.

"You guys would have taken it from me. I needed to find a place to eat," I responded cheerfully. Law glared at me and Bepo gave me a confused look. Law snatched it out of my hands. "Hey! Give it back!" I shouted at him, but he shook his head in response. He glanced down at the map with circles all over it.

"What have you been doing to it?" Law asked. I looked into his eyes that were glaring at mine.

"Finding places I want to go," I responded plainly. "Also, I couldn't find any medical stores on the map. So, can we go eat or something?" I asked hopefully. Both of them shook their heads, and I frowned. "Why not?" I complained.

"Because we need to find some kind of hospital on this island. We can just take what we need from there," Law said. I continued to frown as both Bepo and Law looked at the map they had taken from me. I huffed and turned around as they continued to converse about where a hospital might be located.

Then an idea struck me.

This was my chance to get away. To go to that fancy restaurant.

As quietly as I could I made my way away from the two, and towards the area where I could find Hailo.

It took me a good ten minutes to find the five-star restaurant. The building was shaped like a massive red and gray dome, the area around it was like a moat that would surround a castle, a wooden drawbridge was laid out on top of the clear water. I moseyed along the bridge, taking note that the moat was connected to the beach.

I soon reached the front door, which was red, but was stopped by a waiter standing behind a stand with a book, most likely for reservations. He was wearing a white button up shirt under a tailcoat. How he survived the warm weather was beyond me.

"Excuse me, madam, but do you have a reservation?" He asked me kindly. I walked up and nodded, I pointed to a random name on the list and morphed it into my own name using my devil fruit powers.

"Yes, Zepheron Kazue." I smiled when he let me in.

the inside of the restaurant was even more impressive than the out side.

The floors were white marble with red and gold flakes, the walls were made out of glass and had marine life swimming about, the tables were silver and they had the most comfortable looking chairs I had ever seen!

I swiftly found a place to sit. The crowd around me were murmuring words that I couldn't hear, but I had a feeling what they were about. There was one table, a table or two away from mine, that had food being rushed to. The waiters and waitresses all looked exhausted from the running from the table to the kitchen with their next order, and it just continued on like that in an endless cycle. Out of curiousity I wandered over to the table.

Bonney of the Bonney Pirates was sitting there, chowing down on some kind of meat. In my shock, I froze in my place. She was on the list, the list of supernovas I had to meet to go home.

This was my chance, and probably the only one I would have.

"Miss Bonney, my name is Zepheron Kazue," I began, "What do you have there? It looks good," I said. The pinkette looked at me annoyed. "Sorry, if I have troubled you. I didn't mean to interrupt your meal. May I sit?" I asked in hopes to kick it off with her. She looked me up and down, judging my appearance. Bonney gave me a small smile and waved a hand at the seat in front of her. Taking that as my cue to sit, I did just that.

We began to chat about various things, ranging from the meal she was devouring to the sunny weather of the island we were currently on. Laughter rang out from our table as strange jokes were made. Sometime during our little fit of laughter, the mention of Bonney's Devils Fruit was heard from my mouth. That sure did shut her up, and was I glad. Her laugh was high pitched and obnoxious. The girl sitting across from me hummed and placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"Yeah, sure, I can demonstrate if you want me to," she said. She stood up from her seat and walked over to me. I looked at her for a moment, before turning my head to the side to see a woman in a very fancy dress walk by. I wanted to find out the pattern her seamstress used for the dress, as it was very complicated. I closed my eyes to think of how the dress could have been put together.

I passed out.

~X~Third Person: Kazue~X~  
>Kazue wasn't out for long. Possibly enough time for one to walk from one side of the room to the other, but no could really know as everyone was glued to their spots as they watched the eighteen-year-old woman be morphed into a thirteen-year-old girl.<p>

Kazue blinked. Once. Twice. With a look of shock intended for her surroundings, she looked up to the pink haired supernova hovering above her now-short form. The younger teen cocked her head to the side and asked a question no one had really seen coming from her:

"Who the hell _are _you?"

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<p>

_A/N:_ Well, I had this authors note all written out and amazing, and the internet crashed... So just to inform you people of the internet, I do not have any more chapters **written** for this arc. I only got the plan (more like half of the plan) for this arc finished yesterday. So while I freak out about the next chapters deadline, you can reread this chapter or something... well I don't know what you'll do after you read this authors note, but you shouldn't just stare at this end bit I have here. Also I have a question, did anyone pick up on the foreshadowing in the beginning of this chapter? When she was acting childish? I don't really know the extent of Bonney's powers, but I thought that maybe she just influences people to act childish... I don't know... Well, anyways, until next time, keep being awesome!


	19. Getting Back to the Sub

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch19: Getting Back to the Sub**

_everyone was glued to their spots as they watched the eighteen-year-old woman be morphed into a thirteen-year-old girl._

_Kazue blinked. Once. Twice. With a look of shock intended for her surroundings, she looked up to the pink-haired supernova hovering above her now-short form. The younger teen cocked her head to the side and asked a question no one had really seen coming from her:_

"_Who the hell _are _you?"_

The supernova also blinked in confusion. Never before had her power caused amnesia.

"Hey, old lady, I'm talking to you… wait! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Harmony Zepheron," she said. The girl once known as Kazue stood there for a minute, waiting for Bonney to give her own name. "Hey. I told you my name, now you have to tell me yours? Don't you know how this works?" she asked in annoyance. Bonney snapped out of her shock, and with a shake of her head, she responded to the younger girl standing before her.

"I'M NOT OLD!" Bonney yelled in rage. Her crew tried to calm her down, while the thirteen-year old-girl whistled then laughed.

"Okay, okay, I get it lady. You sure are an easily angered person, aren't you? You know, I have a friend that acts like that sometimes… wait that's me! Keh-chichichichi!" She laughed. "Just tell me your name and I can get going."

With a sigh Bonney gave her name:

"Jewelry Bonney."

Harmony smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Well, It's great to meet you Miss Bonney, hey… you know who you look like? You look like an anime character I saw online awhile ago. She had pink hair like you, it was really pretty. I wish I had pretty hair like you." Harmony pouted, then she brightened up like a light. "Well, it was good to meet you Miss Bonney, but I need to get home soon. Bye-bye!" she shouted as she began to run to the door. She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking to herself. _She was a nice person, hope I can meet her again… Wait a moment, _She slowed her run down to a walk and opened her heterochromic eyes, … _Jewelry… Bonney… the One Piece character? No, that's impossible. _Still in her thoughts Harmony bumped into someone. Someone with an irritated face, blood red eyes, and blond hair.

"Sorry, little girl." He apologize. The man crouched down to her eye level. "Hey have you seen a eighteen year old, blond hair, one red eye one pink eye, white shirt with… black… cherry blossoms…" he examined the girl, noting that she was wearing a white T-shirt with black cherry blossoms on the right side, as well as the same worn out short-shorts Kazue had worn when she entered the One Piece world, both articles of clothing were far to big for a person of her small size.

"That sounds almost like me… like a big me! Do you know who you look like? You look like a bigger form of my little brother. What's your name, old guy?" Harmony asked the man in front of her.

"My name is Jake. Have you seen a gir-" Jake was cut off by the little girl.

"That's my brother's name! Wow! You really are like a bigger him!" she said gleefully. Jake looked at her in shock, then he glanced behind her. Behind her was none other than the supernova Jewelry Bonney, who has the power to change the age of others and herself.

Realisation hit him in that moment.

Bonney had changed his sister's age.

Law was going to be beyond furious.

"Your name doesn't happen to be Harmony, does it?" Jake asked her, she nodded at him suspiciously. Jake glanced up and panicked a bit more, "You have to come with me, Your mom sent me to find you." he said looking back at her, knowing that Bonney was making her way over to them.

"Mr. Jake, you couldn't even tell me my mom's full name if you tried. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going." Harmony said as she walked away and outside into the sun. Jake was about to go after her, but Bonney moved in front of him. blocking his way to his, now, little sister.

"Hey, hands off. I plan to have her on my crew," Bonney told Jake seriously. Jake looked up at Bonney with a barely contained rage shown clearly in his eyes.

"She's with the Heart Pirates. You keep your hands off, she was part of our crew first, before you… de-aged her!" Jake shouted angrily. "Now, if you don't mind I have to go find her before Law castrates me." with that he raced out of the expensive restaurant.

~X~ Third Person: Bonney ~X~

Bonney was very concerned because of the Heart Pirates being on this island; they were one of the highest ranking supernova crews. And, even worse, she tried to recruit one. In her panic she dashed out of the restaurant, looking for the other supernova staying on the island.

After an hour of looking, she found the fluffy hatted man she was looking for, seething in a bar. He was drinking shots, and looked like he was about to throw the next one when he saw Bonney. She walked over to the other captain slowly, using the most extreme caution around the third highest ranked supernova.

"Hey, Law… I'm sorry, but she ran off before I could change her back… Yeah, so it should only last two weeks or so." Bonney was about to turn around when Law's hand reached out and snatched her arm. She looked at his arm in fear that she might have made him even more mad.

"What do you mean? Who is 'she'?" He asked her in a confused tone. Bonney sighed and sat in the seat next to Law, though it looked like she was still ready to get up and make a mad dash away from him if anything went wrong.

"Sorry, but I may or may not have made your girlfriend five years or so younger… Anyway, gottogobye!" the moment that Bonney had finished her sentence, she was gone.

~X~ With Jake and Kazue ~X~

Jake sat on Kazue's bed. Well, it was really Harmony's right now. He looked at the sleeping child on the bed and thought back to what had happened after leaving Hailo.

~X~ Flashback ~X~

_Jake raced out of the expensive looking restaurant, and into the walkways of the resort. The streets were crowded beyond belief, but he still managed to make his way around all of the people there. Looking for Kazue...err… Harmony would be difficult with all of these people around, especially when including the height difference between a short thirteen-year-old child and a fully developed adult. Then with the screams and cries from children along with the constant non-stop chatter provided by people of all ages, one could not simply single out Harmony's voice. In a desperate attempt to find the young girl, he began to call out her name._

"_Harmony! Harmony!" he called into the wind, wishing that somehow the breeze would carry the words like it carried leaves along the crowded streets. _

_Soon he was in the shadier part of the city. And, finally, he gave up his search for his sister, for there never truly was a way to find one specific fish in a whole sea of the same kind without a tracker._

_He lazily wandered into a bar, in search of some sake to drown his worries. He hoped his sister could fend for herself in a world of pirates and corrupt marines. He knew that she could easily do whatever she wanted, as long as she had her gun, and was her original age. He sat down and waved for the bartender, he ordered some sake and looked to the side, wondering if any of his nakama were in the bar with him. He ended up being the only one there, well, besides the shady looking men in the back corner of the room playing a, most likely, not so fair game of poker. He folded his arms and set his head on top of his makeshift pillow while waiting for his sake to arrive._

"_Hey old man, how'd you get all the aces?" a girlish voice shouted from over in the corner. Jake picked up his head from his arms and looked over to the shaded area. A teenaged girl was standing over one of the old men, examining his cards carefully. _

_The girl was Harmony. _

_A few shouts were heard from the table, directed at the man in question. His face contorted in vexation. Harmony just walked away calmly, as if she didn't just anger all of the men playing at the table._

"_Hey, brat! Get back over here! You ruined my game, I need to teach you a lesson!" He screeched. Harmony just looked over her shoulder.  
><em>"_Isn't it nice to want? Let's both face it, with the way you cheat, I could beat you. And I don't know how to play this game." Harmony motioned to the cards in the man's hands as she finished her challenge. The man rose an eyebrow, and laughed._

"_You're on, girly brat." He said with a smirk. Harmony walked over to an empty seat, she had to jump to get on it seeing as she was slightly too short._

"_This will be a five card draw, aces high. Jokers will be being used as true wild cards." someone said loudly. The old man was the dealer, he used a complex technique to shuffle the cards, before distributing them between himself, Harmony, and two other people who wanted in on beating a child in the game. When she got her cards, Harmony looked at them intensely and her leg began to bounce with energy, a nervous habit she had picked up from one of her only friends, Vannie. _

_She had seen many people come and go while playing poker here. She had been watching them. People who had big hands, tended to fidget or have a nervous twitch. Harmony also had noticed that people with better cards tended to act weak and shy, as if they had a poor card set. And the opposite went for when they had a weak set of cards. She, as fast as a teenager could, stopped her knee from bouncing, and set her face neutral. If she couldn't deceive them, she'd have to win by keeping her face relaxed and emotion free, the perfect poker face. The only question was, could she pull off a poker face at all?_

_Once again, Harmony glanced down at her cards; the king of clubs, a joker, the king of spades, the ace of clubs, the queen of clubs._

_People began to bid. Bid with money she had never seen before, besides the very few times she had seen it in an anime. One Piece. This confused her immensely, and apparently her confusion had been shown off like a peacock's feathers._

"_Girly, you've gotta bet to you know. We could just kick you out now and be done with it." Said the old man looking at her evilly from across the table. Harmony grit her teeth, so she wouldn't yell at the man about the fake currency. With a twitch of the brow, she thought that she might as well check to see if she had anything of value with her. After some digging, she found a five thousand bellie bill, a ten thousand bellie bill, a thousand bellie bill, as well as about seven one hundred bellie coins. She decided to keep the coins, but put the five thousand bellie bill in the pot._

"_Ehh? Looks like you ain't so poor. Are you really that confident in your hand?" the man asked. Harmony looked up and tilted her head to the side._

"_Is that a lot of money? It looks like yen to me. That would be like… fifty bucks. Not your average pocket change for a teenager, but nothing to be amazed about." she said. The men at the table shook their heads in disbelief. _

"_What ever you say, girly brat." The old man said. Eventually the bids were set, and the two men who randomly decided to play, had to fold, due to not being able to keep up with the pot. _

_Now it was just Harmony and the old man, and the pot was at about ten thousand bellie, plus a silver watch and two gold earrings from the two who folded. _

_From her knowledge of the game, now was her chance to exchange any cards that she didn't want. she took the ace of clubs and put it down on the table, back facing up, to signify she was going to draw another card. To her luck, she got the king of hearts. Next the man got rid of two of his cards, Harmony spotted two in the sleeve of his jacket. She looked over to where the men who had folded sat._

"_Excuse me, mister who folded. But can you take the two cards from his sleeve? They're very obvious, and I wanted a fair game. Actually, I think you can just take his coat, if he has two cards he most likely has others as well." she said simply, while pointing to the cards in the old man's sleeve. The other two people looked at his sleeve in shock and nodded. They swiftly walked over to him and removed his coat. Finding a full deck spread in his sleeve. The old man smirked._

"_Quite the eye you have there. Mind telling me how you saw those?" He asked, Harmony shook her head in response._

"_I was looking at your sleeve the whole time. I saw you cheat once, and had a feeling you would do it again. This is just my proof." she said with ease. _

"_Okay, I hope my luck doesn't start to go against me now. I won't lose against a rookie." he retorted. "How about we making this more interesting with another bet?" He asked, fully expecting her to not have anymore money left. She nodded in an okay. He put five thousand bellies and two five hundred bellie coins in the pot. Harmony looked at it and put the ten thousand dollar bill in the pot._

_But the man across from her didn't fold. Instead he put his cards down faces up; the club, heart, and diamond aces down as well as two kings. He smirked, not thinking that a rookie like her could beat a full house. She smiled sweetly and put her cards down; the king of clubs, a joker, the king of spades, the king of hearts, and the queen of clubs. Four of a kind, with a high kicker. Harmony was the winner this round. She took all of the money and scooted it closer to her so she could stuff what she could into the pockets of her shorts. The old man who had been challenged had his mouth hanging open in shock, as did a few others who were watching. She put on the watch and put in the earrings as she didn't have any earrings in when she… was at the restaurant. She was confused for a moment because she had, had fake ruby ones in earlier that day, she was wearing clothes that fit then to, and she had been at her house, not a fancy restaurant. She shook her head believing that she must have changed at some point to go to sleep or something, and never changed back. She walked away from the people who had started yet another game of poker, and had completely forgotten how a thirteen year old with beginner's luck trounced a pro._

_She walked out of the shade, where Jake could get a good look at her. It was the same girl from the restaurant. It was Harmony, he had found her. With a yawn the teen walked over to one of the bar stools and sat down. Copying Jake's earlier movement, she crossed her arms and used them as a pillow, falling to sleep._

_Taking this as the opportune moment to grab the girl and run, Jake snatched her after her breathing became even and walked to the door calmly. No one made any move or comment on the fact that a girl was being taken, and possibly kidnapped. Jake concluded that it was most likely a common thing around these parts of the city, which, due to the area he was in, didn't surprise him at all._

_He walked back to the sub, planning on just bringing her inside without trouble. And there wasn't any, unlike usual._

~X~X~X~

Jake got up and left the room where Harmony was sleeping.  
>Although when he came out and walked into the mess hall, to hang out and get some of his stress out by talking to people, chaos was the only thing he was greeted with. Penguin and Shachi were running around while holding their heads, yelling something along the lines of 'KAZUE-CHAN RAN OFF! LAW SCARED HER AWAY!' Hiro was complaining about the noise that the two hatted males were making, but also voiced his worries with Masanori. Logan and Hatzu were talking in hushed tones about the girl's disappearance. Itsuki, Sadao, and Mikio were all chatting about her disappearance, and the pros and cons that came with it.<p>

Jake finally had, had enough of the talking.

"SHE'S SLEEPING IN HER ROOM, IDIOTS!" he yelled over the uproar. They all calmed down after that. with a calmer voice and a deep breath he said, " She doesn't want to be disturbed. She was really tired when I found her at a bar in the shady part of the city." with those words said, he walked away to where the men had to sleep.

But, Law stopped him half way there.

"Jake-ya, do you know where Kazue-ya is?" he asked Jake, looking him in the eye, his lies would be failures.

"Harmony's in her room sleeping, she doesn't want to be disturbed," Jake said politely. Law smirked at him.

"So she ran back to the sub, it's good to know she didn't just run off to that fancy restaurant like she wanted to," Law said, and Jake tensed at the words 'fancy' and 'restaurant', Law continued, "I think I'll go see her so I can tell her _not_ to run off when I need her assistance." and with those words said, Law walked towards Harmony's room, with Jake to scared to move. He didn't want Law to find Harmony, but he didn't want to disrespect his captain.

Oh, what was Jake to do?

~X~X~X~  
>~X~X~X~<p>

_A/N: _Hi! I have the next chapter written! Yay! I'll probably come back and add more to this later. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	20. Law's Discovery

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch20: Law's Discovery (Along With Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo)**

"_Harmony's in her room sleeping, she doesn't want to be disturbed," Jake said politely. Law smirked at him._

"_So she ran back to the sub, it's good to know she didn't just run off to that fancy restaurant like she wanted to," Law said, and Jake tensed at the words 'fancy' and 'restaurant', Law continued, "I think I'll go see her so I can tell her not to run off when I need her assistance." and with those words said, Law walked towards Harmony's room, with Jake to scared to move. He didn't want Law to find Harmony, but he didn't want to disrespect his captain. _

_Oh, what was Jake to do?_

On verge of pulling out his hair in frustration, Jake ran over to Law and grabbed his arm.

"Law-kun! You can't go see her! She was really tired. A-and I think that she might be… sick! Yeah sick. We can't have our doctor getting sick again, can we?" Jake said nervously.

"If she's sick, isn't that all the more reason for her doctor to go visit her?" Law asked Jake. Jake, unable to think of a comeback to Law's words, failed to notice that Law had slipped away to go find Harmony. It was two or so minutes later that he realized that Law had left to go find Harmony, and that Law would be there or very close to her room by now. So he dashed off to get there first.

But When he arrived, her door was opened wide, Law standing in the doorway. Jake ran up to Law in panic.

"L-Law! I-I can explain!" Jake shouted. Law's head turned to the side, his eyes looking at Jake in anger.

"Then please do explain why you snuck a _child_ onto my submarine!" Law shouted angrily. A child should not be on a pirate's vessel, it would be a hinderance. And Law was not one for hindrances.

"She's not a child! Well… she is now… but that's Harmony!" Jake yelled back. "When she wakes up, look at her eyes, and tell me that she's not Harmony! That's even her name!" Jake continued to rant about how the girl asleep on the bed was his sister. Law held up a hand, telling him to stop talking.

"If she is really Kazue-ya, like you insist, how did she get this way?" Law asked him, and was rather surprised by his response.

"When I went to go get some information from this restaurant, I saw Harmony like this talking to Bonney. Harmony was wearing the clothes that she had on earlier that day, so it had to be her. They even have the same eyes! Who else do you know that has different colored eyes, one pink and the other red?" Jake said. "Anyway, Bonney must have changed her to this state. And I don't know how long it'll last… But you have to believe me! It really is Harmony!" Law stood there, stunned that Bonney had done this to his seamstress, but soon understood exactly what was going on.

"Well, if it was Bonney who made her this way, I have a feeling that it really is Kazue-ya. It should only last a few weeks. She should go back to normal soon enough, we just have to wait," Law responded. Jake looked at him with a baffled expression. Law noticed, but didn't say anything more on the matter.

~X~X~X~

Harmony woke up only a few minutes later. She looked around and rubbed her eyes. Then her eyes widened in shock, as her head flung side to side a second time, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes bolted to the people in front of her: a person… cosplaying Trafalgar Law, or so he seemed to be at least, and the man she saw at Hailo who looked like an older form of her little brother. Harmony stared at the blond person intensely.

"Okay, I don't know what you want from me, but was it really necessary to _kidnap_ me?" Harmony asked angrily. Jake rolled his eyes at her question.

"Well, I wasn't the one who fell asleep in a bar in the shady part of town, now was I? If anything, I did you a favor by bringing you here," Jake said with a huff. He sat down on her bed next to her, she scooted away from him.

"So, do you mind telling me where I am?" Harmony asked Jake and Law.

"You're on Law's submarine," Jake told her while yawning. She looked at him confusedly.

"As in Law, from… who's Law? Do I know him? Wait, is Law a girl's name?" She asked, although, to Jake, the questions were strange and asked too quickly.

"Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates. I don't think you have ever met him, but I would be surprised if you didn't know who he was. And no, Law is not a girl's name." Jake answered. Harmony sat on her bed blinking for a moment, but then burst out laughing, small tears of her laughter coming out of her eyes.

"You know, you're funny right? That… There is no good word for that weirdo. I mean come on! You don't just ask someone if they killed a lot of people. Who did the weirdo ask… was it Kidd? I know it wasn't Luffy or one dude who kills guys with forks…" Harmony put her hand on her chin in thought. She took it off and looked up at the shiny gray ceiling above her head. "No he asked the dinosaur guy, X-Drake…" she closed her eyes in concentration. "I don't remember what he said though… Just the fact that it had to do with killing people… Why can't I remember?! This is just proof that I have to watch more One Piece…" she stated, as if her life depended on it.

"Hey, old cosplay guy, do you know where I can find a computer?" she asked Law, who was just leaning against the wall of her steel room. His face was set in a bored fashion, though, he was shocked that Harmony had almost memorized a small part of his life.

"Sorry, Harmony-ya, but I don't know what a computer is. And I'm sure that if I did know what it was, or owned one, I wouldn't let a child use it." Law said blandly. Harmony frowned at his answer, and stood up with a huff. She was about to walk out of the room, still wearing the baggy clothes, but she stopped and turned towards Law.

"Old cosplay guy, let me use your hoodie," she commanded. That got Law's undivided, rage-filled attention.

"No. Is there a reason why I should give it to a child?" Law asked her, his left eye twitching in anger every so often.

"I don't want to walk to who-knows-were, wearing clothes that are so baggy… they could fall off…" she mumbled the last part. Law could see her point, and he might have given her his hoodie, if it weren't for the _order_ she had tried to give him.

"I would say yes…" Harmony's eyes lit up like the sun when he said those words, but the light dimmed into sadness as he continued, "But you gave me an order. I don't take orders, I _give _them. So no, you may not borrow my hoodie." She fell to the ground on her knees by his feet, with little unshed tears in her eyes, making the red and pink glow with despair. She turned her sorrowful eyes up to his own.

"Wh-what? What would you do if someone tried to… to… who knows what the people outside of this room might do to me?! I could get killed! And with baggy clothes… it just makes me even more vulnerable to creepers," she cried. Jake, who hadn't moved from his spot on her bed, looked about ready to go look for something to cover her up with. He stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"I'll go find you something to put over your clo-" Jake's sentence was cut off by Law's voice.

"No, don't bother doing that because she looks sad. She's faking," he said while glaring down at the girl at his feet. This time it was Harmony's eye that twitched, and a frown marred her face.

"You have a sharp eye, Mr. Cosplay. What gave it away?" Harmony asked him as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"A girl your age wouldn't throw herself at a stranger's feet. And, telling from how long you were ranting about a part of my life, you have a good memory of things. Surely 'don't talk to strangers' is one that was pounded into your head," Law reasoned. Harmony sighed.

"Well, I guess I should have tried a different approach… Well at least I know begging and demands won't work. And just looking at you, I know I couldn't just take it from you...Well played, Mr. Cosplay… Well played…" Harmony said, deep in thought. She stomped her foot on the ground in anger. "You are not one to be trusted. Anyone who could see through that is a bad guy… I don't like you already… Although, you could fix that by giving my your hoodie." She said while smiling sweetly.

"No," Law responded, "And if I did, my crew would be very confused. Seeing as a stowaway on my ship would usually be used for experiments when I get bored." Harmony stared at him, then turned to the person named Jake.

"Your name was Jake, right?" she asked as she pointed a finger at him, Jake nodded. "If it would be weird for me to be wearing Mr. Cosplay's hoodie, I want an escort so I can get some food." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to find a computer to watch… One Piece," Jake said in question. Harmony groaned and glared at him.

"I used to want to do that, but _now _I want some food. And I don't know where the dining room is… wait… submarine would be mess hall," Harmony said in a whiny voice. Jake sighed and beckoned her to follow him. "Wait, before you take me to go get food," Harmony spun around on her heel and looked at Law, "Who's this guy? You never told me his name." Law smirked.

"Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates," he said, expecting at least a little fear. She was from another world, much different from his own, but she obviously still knew who he was. Perhaps the fear he had in this world had carried over to the next. He liked that thought. But, to his disappointment, she began to laugh, and he was taken from his fantasy. When she finally stopped her fit of laughter, she talked.

"Trafalgar Law? I can understand the cosplay, but can I have your real name? He's just an annoying character, who has a cool epithet." she told him.

"Sorry, but that is my real name. You'll just have to call me Trafalgar-san," Law said, but Harmony shook her head.

"Nope. Too hard to say. You can be Traffy-san though." She reasoned. Law felt very annoyed that, even as a child, Harmony still called him Traffy. While Law was trying to figure out why the name Traffy, the name he hated, had been the one she chose to address him with, Harmony slipped away to Jake's side, so they could go get food.

~X~X~X~  
>Harmony and Jake strolled through the labyrinth that Law called a submarine, looking for the mess hall. The gray pipes around them stole Harmony's attention from what was ahead of her, but when a fluffy white and orange mass passed by her, she stopped and turned around. She stared at the fluffy being wearing an orange jumpsuit and ran after it.<p>

"Hey! Fluffy white thing! Come back!" she yelled as it continued to walk away. Jake turned around to tell her to stop yelling, because it would be heard all around the submarine, when he saw her running at Bepo.

"Harmony, get back here!" he shouted at the girl running away from him. When she didn't come back he ran over to her so he could get her.

"Oh my god! What is with all the cosplay today?!" she asked with a frown, seemingly upset that she didn't dress up. "I mean, first it was Traffy-san, now it's Shachi, Penguin, and _Bepo_? How did you even pull that off? Being in that costume must be hard. Isn't it hot all the time?" she questioned.

"I-I'm not in a costume… I'm sorry. Yes it gets hot on the submarine a lot," Bepo told her, she looked at him confusedly, but shook her head. _He must be delusional or something._ she thought.

"I know! I must be at a convention! No clue how I got here, but I'm obviously at an anime convention. Strange I've only run into One Piece characters though… If I am at a convention, I think that should be a cosplay contest. Mr. Wannabe Bepo, you should enter, your costume is amazing. I'm sure you'll win!" with those words said she turned away from the trio, to face Jake who had just reached her location. Jake gave her a stern look, and her own morphed into one of guilt. Shachi's and Penguin's were ones of confusion.

"Jake, what's up with the little girl?" they asked Jake. Jake looked over to the two of them and frowned.

"That's Harmony. She ran into Bonney when we were at the island," Jake told them.

"WHAT?!"

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_A/N: _Hello. I only have part of the next chapter currently written... But I can tell you that it contains a part I have been thinking of for a long time. As in I've been wanting to use this part since chapter ten. Most likely even previous to that. So I guess you guys will see the outcome of Law knowing about Harmony's age change. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	21. What Happens in the Sub, Stays There

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch21: What Happens in the Sub, Stays There**

"_Jake, what's up with the little girl?" they asked Jake. Jake looked over to the two of them and frowned._

"_That's Harmony. She ran into Bonney when we were at the island." Jake told them._

"_WHAT?!"_

"Yeah, I know it's weird, but can you be a bit more quiet? Your freakishly loud voices will echo around the sub," Jake asked the duo, annoyed by the extra noise that was not by any means helping him get rid of a now-forming headache. They nodded and did as told.

Just as Jake was about to start speaking again, so he could explain the reasoning behind Harmony's age, Law's voice rang out above their heads.

"_Everyone meet in the mess hall. That is all," _then his voice was gone, replaced by the click of the den den mushi. Jake, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo looked to each other before they began to walk towards the mess hall, Harmony trailing behind in curiosity.

"Hey, guys. Where are we going?" Harmony asked from behind the group. They didn't respond. She tried tapping Jake's shoulder, as she was more comfortable with him than the others. He glanced down at her and smiled reassuringly.

"We're just heading to the mess hall. The captain wants the crew to meet up. You should come as well." he told her, she nodded and continued to follow behind him.

~X~X~X~

The group arrived at the mess hall within five minutes. The mess hall was packed, despite it being the biggest room on the sub. The people in the front were seated in folding chairs, but the space that was left was standing room only.. Jake, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Harmony were among those unlucky souls forced to stand where they could hardly see due to all of the heads in the way.

Law stood up on one of the tables in the center of the room. His voice echoed throughout the room as he spoke with authority, and the light chatter quieted down.

"Everybody, I have unfortunate news," he said, and the room once again began to murmur. "Calm down, it'll be fixed within two weeks or so." the mumbling died down once again. "Kazue-ya had an encounter with Bonney-ya, and has been de-aged by five years. She no longer remembers the Heart Pirates, and believes her name is Harmony." he finished. The crowded room broke out into gasps of shock and shouts of anger against Bonney. Then Itsuki spoke up.

"Does Kazue still have her devil fruit powers?" he asked. Jake looked over to Harmony, who seemed downright confused, and so did everyone else. Harmony looked up into Jake's eyes.

"What do they mean by devil fruit? They don't exist, they're fiction - from an anime! What's going on?" she whispered to him furiously. Jake looked away from her and out to the crowd.

"I don't think so," he said. Next thing they knew, people began asking Harmony questions.

"Can you swim now?" one asked her. She nodded while trying hiding behind Jake.

"Do you still know how to sew?" another asked her. She gave him a confused look.

"Of course I can swim! Who can't? If you can't I would gladly teach you... No I take that back, I don't know any of you... And no, I can't sew. Who would want to do something so time consuming, when I could be playing video games?" she asked back. Everyone was either stunned or confused. How could their seamstress not enjoy sewing? She seemed to lock herself in her room for hours to sew when ever she could.

Did Bonney's powers cancel out a devil fruit ability? That could be the only reason behind her being able to swim.

With an annoyed huff, Harmony turned around. "shut up! You are too noisy! Let me go home! I want the best treatment while I'm being forced to stay in this filthy pla-" She was in the middle of a demand when a bucket of sea water was dumped on her head. She gasped and turned back around to face the water dumping culprit. The one who poured water onto her head was a man with spiky forest green hair, it reminded her of evergreens in a forest unlit by the sun. His gleaming red eyes were the beast's that hid there, stalking the forest for any prey. The red orbs were hidden behind dark purple sunglasses, that seemed to represent the dark glum of the forest. An empty bucket was in his hands positioned as if he was still pouring the water from inside of the bucket. His face was angry, and annoyed. He set the bucket down next to him.

"I don't know who you think you are! But pouring cold water onto a girl!? That's low for anyone! I want ano-" Harmony's rant was cut short by Mikio.

"Yeah? You want this and you want that! How old are you? Thirteen?" he asked while making himself look superior. Harmony was about to retort, but she was stopped by Mikio continuing to talk. "Trust me, the fact that you're shut up now will save all of us some trouble. Now run before you die a horrible death. Captain doesn't take to kindly to commands that he doesn't give." she glanced behind the man's shoulder to see Law. He was irritated to say the least. Jake picked up the wet girl. Harmony began to struggle against his tight grip as Jake walked right out of the mess hall to Harmony's room.

Penguin, who was still in the mess hall along with everyone else, leaned over to Shachi.

"Well, at least we know that seawater doesn't affect her..." he mumbled. Law waved his hand for attention.

"I think we shall go give our captive a visit," he said to the crew. They all nodded in response.

~X~X~X~

Jake and Harmony sat on her bed as she tried to dry off her damp hair, while being watched by Jake. She turned her head to the side looking anywhere except the strange person staring at her. Her eyes landed on a black gun, some kind of pistol. She hopped down from the bed where she had been sitting to go examine the gun sitting on the steel bedside table. She put her hand on it. That's when Jake finally decided to step in.

"Hey, don't touch. The owner of that gun would be mad if you hurt it," he said seriously. She turned around, gun in hand, and cocked her head to the side as if confused.

"Why would you put a _gun _in the room of your prisoner? I could use it to kill you and everyone else on this ship... And then I could have my escape," she told him, equally as serious. There was a stare down for a minute or so before Jake burst out in laughter.

"You can't be serious! You couldn't even aim it if you wanted to! Just give it to me, and we'll all be fine," he said. She shook her head, she was not about to let this opportunity to escape her captors slip by so easily. She aimed the gun at Jake quickly, both hands steady as she moved them around, trying to find the perfect angle to shoot him at. She decided to go for his chest. It was the broadest spot on his body after all.

She took a step forward.

"I-I want to go home!" she stuttered, obviously intimidated by the object she was holding onto so tightly. Jake only laughed at her comment.

"This is your home, believe it or not. And I'm your brother! Would you really shoot me?" he began, "I know you most likely won't believe anything I'm saying... But what have I done to you, to make you want to shoot me? I simply brought you ho-" the sound of gunfire echoed through the submarine's steel walls. Jake skillfully stepped to the side.

"Don't shoot at me!" he shouted. A clamor of footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching from the halls. Law and half of the crew burst in from the halls in a slight panic.

"What happened?!" Hiro yelled in panic. Harmony moved the gun clenched in her hands to point at Hiro. As more and more people flooded her room, she moved backwards and moved the gun to point at various people, aiming different ways each second, and she was beginning to shake uncontrollably. She fired the gun, the bullet ricochet off of the steel wall opposite of her. People moved away from the ricocheting bullet with ease. That ticked her off. _How can people control these things?! _she mentally yelled. She was about to fire again in panic when a whip wrapped around her wrists and gave her a sharp tug to the left. The tug was enough to make her drop the gun. She ungracefully fell onto her shoulder, the cold, hard deck plating didn't help with her landing much either.

A shattering sound was heard.

Everyone looked to where the gun was now lying. _Shattered._

That set Jake in a mode of panic. One thought continuously ate away at his mind like a termite eats away at wood. What was Harmony going to do when she goes back to normal? After all, no one hurts her 'baby'.

"Let me go!" Harmony screeched, she had gotten onto her knees while everyone was distracted by the gun, and tried to tugged her hands away from her bindings with little luck, snatching the attention from the broken gun to herself. She looked up in anger to whoever was holding her hands together. It was a mean-looking man with long hair resembling a raven's feathers, and eyes that looked to be plated in the purest gold. He held a whip that had a handle colored a dark midnight blue with splashes of red, resembling the dark night sky littered with bloody stars. The thong was black, as was the fall, although the popper was a dark, rusty red that reminded Harmony of dried blood. It most likely was though. She continued to struggle.

"Why should I do that when you're just going to attack everyone in this room?" he asked the struggling girl, whose life was currently being handled with his harsh hands.

"Because I have no weapon. That was my one means of escape. I'm now at your mercy. Plus, you are attacking a little unarmed girl," she tried to convince him, but it only lead him to tightening the whip's hold on her wrists. She let out a distressed cry as he did so. He was starting to draw blood, only more gore to add to his collection on his already bloodstained whip. Someone put a hand on his shoulder. From what she could see, the two men looked very similar. Although, the one trying to help the situation had a kindhearted face, not a mean one, his eyes looked as if they were dipped in the richest of gold, much like the man next to him, his hair, despite being much shorter, was the same as the person's holding her wrists tightly.

"She has a good point. Logan, let her go. Be a gentleman sometimes. Please," the kind-looking man said to the evil-seeming man, apparently named Logan. Logan's eye twitched as he slackened the grip on her wrists. She pulled them free the moment she had the chance. The stinging tears remained in her eyes as she examined her bleeding wrists. She blinked the tears away as she came to a conclusion. Her captors wanted her alive, but were still open to violence. And her demands were thrown into the wind along with her ideas of escape. The whole group was probably delusional, as they all thought that they were from the One Piece world.

"A-am I allowed to ask for a doctor? Or will that get more sea water thrown on my head?" she asked Jake who was across the room next to Law. The whole crew had her surrounded in a half circle, her back flush with the wall behind her. Jake laughed at her.

"Of course you can ask. Just no demands," he motioned to Law, "Otherwise this guy will get mad. I don't think you want to be on a torture table, do you? Or is Law-kun mean enough to put you on a dissection table?" he laughed at his morbid joke. Harmony stared at him in horror, her mouth slightly agape in fear, and heterochromic eyes wide in terror. When Jake realized that he had scared her, he began to wave his hands around widely.

"I-I don't mean he would hurt you or anything!" he said in a panicked rush, his comment earned Law's chuckle, as well as a few of the crew's. That only served to add to her terror. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "He won't hurt you unless you provoke him, come on, let's get that wound patched up." Harmony tried her best to back further into the wall she was already against, shaking her head continuously. With a sigh, Sadao strode over to her shaking form. As she continued shaking he crouched down to her eye level, so she could get a good look at him.

He wore the Standard Heart Pirate uniform, a white boiler suit with Law's jolly roger on the back and left side, although the usual combat boots were substituted for shined black dress shoes. His eyes were polished pink ice cubes that had a black cat's fur rimming the left edge, his hair matching the theme of the cold by being as white as freshly fallen snow. The snowy hair fell down to just below his shoulders and was parted on the left side, his mouth was set in a small frown. On his back were two katana, both scabbards were identical: black with white splotches, much like a cow's hide, no red, no blood. The grip of the one on the left was the color of refined silver, it had a ribbon going around it the color of magma. The other was more plain, well it was one color instead of two contrasting ones, but by no means _plain_, it was a deep shimmering cobalt blue, the shine of the handle was smeared with fingerprints making it obvious that this one was the more used sword.

He held out a hand, suited for a swordsman, as if he was holding it out for a dog to sniff. A sign of her being allowed to test his trustfulness. She stared at his hand for a few seconds before looking to his face. Despite him looking cruel, for some reason, she felt an inkling of trust towards the man. She gave him her hand. His frown was changed into a very small smile, though if you weren't looking close enough, it would only seem as if his mouth was in a straight line. He helped up Harmony from the ground.

"Come on, let's go get that wound fixed," he said. The whole crew looked at Sadao with surprised faces. He was one of the coldest people on the crew, what had gotten into him? Helping a child? That was something that the crew had never even thought he would do. Sadao walked out of Harmony's bedroom, the young girl trailing behind of him. Law also walked to the medical bay, where he knew they would go. The crew got the hint and filtered out of the room.

~X~X~X~

The captain, swordsman, and little girl were in the infirmary. Sadao had attempted to leave once he had dropped off Harmony in the infirmary with Law, but she had insisted that he stay. Law had finished up bandaging her wrist awhile back. Although they were still in the room smelling of disinfectants. And the silence was overtaking their minds.

Harmony coughed breaking the unbearable silence. Law and Sadao both looked to her. She shook her head.

"D-don't worry creepy doctor... I-I'm sorry mister but I don't know your name," she said looking at Sadao. He smiled softly at her.

"My name is Sadao, my apologizes for not telling you earlier Ms. Zepheron," he said with a polite tone. Harmony looked at him in shock from being addressed like she was a lady. She shook her hands about wildly.

"N-No! Please call me Harmony! I'm not used to people addressing me so politely," she told him slightly flustered from the act of regard. He smiled at her.

"Okay, Ms. Harmony," he said kindly.

"U-um... I'll just be going to my room... bye-bye creepy doctor! Bye Sadao-san!" with that Harmony left through the double doors, befitting of an emergency room.

Law turned to Sadao with a smirk.

"You're being rather kind. This is quite unlike you, Sadao-ya," he said. The white haired man shrugged.

"I can't deny it. A gentleman should treat a lady with respect. The fact that she is not of age, well, it just adds to the fact that I should treat her with kindness, Mr. Law," he said. Sadao left after his speech, leaving Law to his thoughts.

Law leaned against the chair's back, where he had been sitting while the two were leaving. He closed his eyes in thought and sighed.

_Why had I felt a tinge of sadness when she called me creepy doctor, and called Sadao by his name?_

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_A/N: _I had way too much fun terrorizing Harmony... This chapter was _not_ supposed to end this way at all. I had wanted to end it too early _way_ to many times. Originally I was going to just have her break her gun, cliffhanger, end chapter. But then the idea to have Sadao be all gentlemanly came to mind, I just had to do to it. Law becoming, dare I say it, jealous wasn't supposed to happen. I changed this chapter so much! But I like the result much better than my first go at this. Also I felt the need to go back and describe everyone's appearances better, as I mostly just said their names before. Also, I must apologize for my lateness, the time had simply gotten away from me, I'm sorry. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	22. Fevered Loneliness

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch22: Fevered Loneliness**

"_You're being rather kind. This is quite unlike you, Sadao-ya," he said. The white-haired man shrugged._

"_I can't deny it. A gentleman should treat a lady with respect. The fact that she is not of age, well, it just adds to the fact that I should treat her with kindness, Mr. Law," he said. Sadao left after his speech, leaving Law to his thoughts._

_Law leaned against the chair's back, where he had been sitting while the two were leaving. He closed his eyes in thought and sighed._

_**Why had I felt a tinge of sadness when she called me creepy doctor, and called Sadao by his name?**_

Harmony walked through the maze-like halls of Law's submarine, looking for her room. With no luck of course. She stopped walking when Penguin and Shachi ran by in a panic, carrying something that was definitely broken, if the parts falling were anything to go by. If she had to hazard a guess, she would say it was the gun that had shattered in her hand.

"Shachi, Penguin!" she shouted, attempting to get their attention. The duo stopped and turned to face the young girl. She smiled at them sweetly. "Can either of you show me the way to where I'll be staying?" she asked. They nodded hurriedly and began to walk the direction that she had come from. Figures, she was going the wrong way all along. She began to follow the two men, who still were carried parts of the broken gun.

Harmony stopped next to a wide window. Penguin and Shachi stopped as well.

"Are you okay? What's wrong, why did you stop, Harmony?" they asked her in slight worry. She looked to them in puzzlement, then she pointed to the window she stopped in front of.

"The fish... They're so pretty. Tell me you've never stopped to admire them," she said with confusion lacing her voice. They shook their heads, they truly hadn't ever thought to do something as simplistic look at fish when their was so much important stuff to do. Checking the sub's engines, bringing Law his food, or preparing to dock on an unknown island. Harmony sighed and looked back to the window. "I've never seen this many fish in one place before, not even in a pet store... how can they not amaze you?" she asked in awe of the colorful fish staining the dark sea with all colors under the waves. An angler fish of impossible proportions swam by, illuminating the vibrant fish. She stared at the shimmering fish in wonder. Shachi and Penguin smiled at her as she pointed to shining fish after shining fish, exclaiming how cool or beautiful they were as they wriggled through the murky salt water. Harmony looked at the two men and once again asked them a question, that she had already asked.

"How can they not amaze you? Have you guys really not ever stopped by here to look at the fish?" she asked them, and once again they shook their heads.

"No, but I have heard that there are some weird fish out there," Penguin said. Harmony nodded in agreement.

~X~X~X~

what seemed like only minutes at the window, had really been an hour. So the men showing Harmony the way to her room had to drag her away from the window. Not without a fight on the girl's behalf first though. But with the suggestion (demand) of getting to wear Shachi's hat, she went along peacefully. Of course this little disagreement went on for ten minutes, as Shachi didn't really want to lose his precious hat to a young girl who could damage it. Especially when their seamstress was unavailable.

Although after that they were able to continue to Harmony's room without any other difficulty or distractions. When they finally reached her room, she thanked the two who guided her there politely. And, very reluctantly, gave Shachi his hat back.

She grabbed Penguin's sleeve, her head hung low. "Hey guys, is... is there any chance you could bring me my dinner later?" she asked meekly.

"Sure, I can understand you not wanting to be the only girl with a group of men," he responded with a smile. It earned him an elbow to his gut from Shachi.

"You just want to be alone in the same room as her, perv," Shachi whispered to him. Penguin only laughed at that comment.

She sat on her bed as the duo left her to her solitude. It really was one thing that she hated, being all alone. But right at that moment, well a few before when she had been heading back to her room, she noticed signs that she was sick. And she knew that could be a very dangerous thing when you were underwater, unable to get medical attention. She frowned and lied down on her large bed.

She coughed.

Loudly

Harmony continued to cough for a good five minutes. She put her cool arm over her forehead, it was burning hot. Harmony cursed to herself in complete fury.

She began to cry silently. Why did she have to get sick again? It happens every other week, so it shouldn't surprise her, and yet, here she was, crying away at things that will never change. But really, why now of all times? Who knew what her kidnappers would do to her? Sure they had been rather kind so far, but of course she had only gotten that reaction from a few people, some were just down right evil. Especially that creepy doctor of a captain. They were under the salty blue waves right now because of him, and she was no where near thanking him for her earlier experience with the fish. Being underwater brought a whole new area to torture and murder. Rooms without any escape routes that flooded with water, drowning the victim, and having the loud roar of crashing waves to muffle any bloodcurdling screams made from experiments that the demonic doctor would dissect.

Her gory thoughts were tossed out of her head like a baseball from a pitcher's mitt, as another violent wave of scratchy coughs made their way up her throat.

"Why? Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" she questioned bitterly, wanting to shout these words, but knowing they would be painful, and that someone would come for her, they would be forced to see her weak state. Something she loathed about herself, her weakness. She was furious with herself for being this way, so weak, so powerless, so frail, so... vulnerable. She hated it with a burning passion.

There was a knock at her temporary steel door.

"Hey, lil' girly! I have brought you your food!" a happy old voice said through her door.

"C-come in," she stuttered nervously. Hadn't she asked for Shachi and Penguin to bring her food? That certainly was _not_a voice belonging to either of them. A joyful man with a platter of food walked in. He had slicked back gray hair that could easily be mistaken for ash, his eyes were like pools of tropical water, a mustache that was strikingly similar silver was primed and groomed could be seen resting above his upper lip. He wore small spectacles with copper rims, and a white scarf draped around his shoulders despite the scorching heat of the submarine, besides those two articles of clothing, his outfit was identical to those of the other Heart Pirates. Although he was by far the oldest man she had seen on board the submarine. He gently set the platter on her lap, as if he was setting it on a fragile house of cards.

"My name is Masanori, I am one of the cooks on this submarine. It is a pleasure to see... meet you," he said, his kind smile still planted on his face.

She smiled up at the man and held her hand out to him. He was about to shake it when she put it to her mouth instead, so she wouldn't cough on him. A heavy cough decided to bless her with its presence right then. And in the company of an ally of the creepy doctor, too. His smile did a 180 turn on his face. He rushed to her side and tried to put his hand on her forehead, she just shied away from his touch and curled up into a little ball in yet another fit of coughs. The food spilled all over her bed as she curled up.

Masanori assumed the worst and ran out of her room lightning fast, most likely looking for Law. He scurried down the gray hall's long passageways, occasionally weaving past a crew member that hadn't seen him rushing towards them. Well he did until he crashed into Sadao. Masanori hopped to his feet and was about to run passed the man in front of him, but Sadao held his arm out preventing him from going anywhere but where he stood. Well he could go around, but it wasn't something that had stricken his one track mind.

"Where are you going?" Sadao asked him, his voice was like snow, calm and collected, but still able to freeze you in place.

"I'm going to find the captain, Harmony is sick and might be getting worse as we speak, so move, brat!" he told Sadao angrily. Sadao frowned and looked to him with deadly eyes.

"You go tell the captain to go to the infirmary, I will take Ms. Harmony there," he said. Sadao walked away wordlessly to get Harmony from her room, Masanori just watched him walk away. Sadao might be loyal to everyone on the crew, but never the newbies, they had to earn his trust. _So just what has gotten into that boy's head to make him want to help Harmony? _Masanori thought. He was taken out of his thoughts when Hiro smacked his back.

"Hey, old geezer! How is Harmony doing? Did she like the food?" he asked the older man. Masanori looked to him and shrugged.

"Don't know, she never ate it. I think she's sick," with those words exchanged Masanori took off like a bullet to resume his search for the ship's captain. Leaving Hiro's happy expression to slowly morph into a dumbstruck look. After that he began to panic. Words of how Harmony might have gotten sick passing his lips.

Well, let's just say that word travels fast through a submarine.

Word about her sickness had made it to Law before Masanori had even been close to his cabin.

Law had been in the infirmary by the time that Sadao had gotten there with Harmony coughing and sneezing. Sadao had set Harmony onto one of the cold hospital bed that always gave her chills. When Law began to walk over to her, she curled into a ball in fear. She _hated _doctors. She was around them often, because of her weak immune system, but they always seemed to be giving her shots, and hurting her arm with the blood pressure cuff. The pirate captain stopped when she did this, well he stopped when he heard a sniffle.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered while curling up even more. Law chuckled, then smirked.

"Why ever would I hurt a child?" he asked calmly, earning a snort from Sadao. Harmony glared at his steely gray eyes.

"Because you are a doctor, all doctors are mean," she said seriously. Law shrugged and continued to walk over towards her, now, shaking form. "And if you are not lying, even though you are, you are the _Surgeon _of _Death_, that doesn't do much to calm my fears." Law stopped, and his smirk turned into a light frown.

"Even as a child you have a loud mouth. You need to learn to control it, it might just be your downfall in the future," he told her wisely. She just glared at him, Sadao laughed lightly, grabbing her attention. Using the distraction of her attention, Law gently put his hand on her forehead. His fingers were cold like snow against her searing hot forehead. He took his hand off of her forehead, and reached into his lab coat that he always wore when he was in the infirmary, he pulled out a thermometer.

"Open your mouth," he demanded. She hesitantly opened her mouth for him to put the thermometer inside. When it was under her tongue she clamped her mouth shut. The numbers on the device kept rising before stopping, and making little beeping sounds, at 40 C. He removed the beeping thermometer from her mouth and handed it to Sadao, as if telling him to clean it while he worked. The white-haired man took it and walked towards a sink.

Harmony glared at him as he took off his stethoscope from his neck and put the earpieces into his ears. He moved the stethoscope to her back and listened to her heartbeat. He put the stethoscope back around his neck and sighed.

"There, that wasn't so hard. Now was it?" he asked calmly. "You have a fever, but nothing too serious. You'll get better with a day's worth of bed rest." law told her, she shrugged.

"That's what everyone says... of course there's nothing stopping this from happening again," she said to no one in particular. Law looked at her, his eyes shining in confusion.

"What do you mean? I don't like dealing with sick nakama," he said sternly. She shrugged.

"I have a weak immune system, I get sick from the simplest things. If I were to guess, I would say a bucket of cold water would do the trick," she said with a sigh that turned into a cough. Then a fit of heavy coughing, followed by labored breathing.

"Don't speak, it will only worsen your throat. I'll make sure that Hiro prepares you soup only," he mumbled the last part to himself, as if he was making a mental note. Harmony supplied him with a look of disbelief.

"What? Aren't I supposed to get ice cream and popsicles? Even if you are trying to make my life hell while I'm abroad your submarine, shouldn't I get tasty, cold, sugary sweets?" she asked with a scraggly voice, he glared at her.

"The soup will be better for you. If Hiro and Masanori decide to make ice cream for dessert for the whole crew, you may have some. But otherwise you will be eating soup," he informed her. She frowned at his words and huffed, turning her head away from him.

~X~two days later~X~

The Heart Pirates had surfaced on the way to their next destination, Sunny Shot Island, for some much needed air. Harmony was much better by this time, so she was allowed to go up onto the deck. Sure she hated the fact that she was no where near land, and couldn't use that to her advantage, but this would be the perfect way to obtain part of her revenge plan. She hadn't told anyone, but she was sure a few caught on to what she was planning. Carrying a bucket a quarter her size was gaining her some side stares, but she paid them no mind. For her mind was set on one thing: filling the bucket with cold salty sea water.

She could practically smell the revenge brewing. And that was one sweet aroma she loved.

When the bucket was filled two thirds of the way, and starting to be heavier than her arms could handle without spilling, she took her bucket to the galley doors. She walked inside to the kitchen to find Hiro. He was about twenty, his hair was brown like chocolate and sat messily sat atop his head as if he had not bothered to brush it, his eyes was slowly cooking caramel, they boiled with kindness but they would simmer mischievously. Hiro was always the one to plan the pranks others would perform in his stead. And because of this he was never caught, he never had the evidence pointing his way, despite what his crew mates might say.

Revenge was also one of his strong suits, so she had wanted his help.

Harmony had met Hiro when she was still sick, he had been appointed to bring her meals to her, and she had deemed him a more trustworthy captor. So she had asked him for the plan against Mikio.

Their plan was simple: place the bucket above the galley door, then wait patiently like a snake watching his prey. They had stationed Sadao outside the door to keep others away. When Mikio came, he was to simply leave, like he was leaving the galley. They all had mini den den mushis just in case something went wrong.

Sadao spotted Mikio walking down the halls from the right. He nudged the door slightly, to make him look like he was just leaving the galley. As he walked away another pair of foot steps were added to Mikio's and his own. Sadao spared a glance back to Mikio.

Law.

It was Law who was walking next to Mikio!

Why him of all people? That was the question that traveled through Sadao's mind. He took the mini den den mushi from his pocket and put it to his mouth.

"Mr. Law's coming," Sadao said through the den den mushi. Panicked words were heard from the other end. He laughed silently and continued on his way to anywhere but there. The further the way from the galley the better.

~X~With Hiro and Harmony~X~

"What do you mean?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Hiro yelled through the den den mushi. Harmony sat next to him and sipped on her tea, provided by Hiro. As Hiro continued to yell, oblivious to any noise that wasn't his voice, the sound of a bucket falling to the ground was heard. As well as water falling and light cursing.

"Hey! I think we hit Mikio!" she exclaimed excitedly. Harmony ran out of the galley and to the cafeteria, wanting to see the look on Mikio's face.

Law was there drenched with water, his face contorted in rage. Mikio was next to him only a little bit of the water had splashed him, so he was fine. But Law, being a devil fruit user, looked angry and tired. Not a good mix when you're the one having to confront him. Mikio was snickering from a distance as he had retreated into the hallway to avoid harm.

"Hm… Sorry about that creepy doctor, that was meant for Mikio. Why did you come in first?" she asked him. He glared at her, and she quivered in fear.

"I was coming to get a cup of coffee to calm my nerves about a child being on my submarine. Why did you have a bucket of water ready to dump on my head?" he barked. She cowered, as Law continued to glare at her.

"I'm sorry, creepy doctor! it was meant for Mikio! I-I'll make you a cup of coffee in return! Just don't dissect me!" she screeched. He smirked as she ran off to go make him a cup of coffee. Hiro walked out of the galley. He motioned for Law to follow him. So the captain did.

Hiro lead Law into the galley where Harmony was running around trying to make coffee, and not doing too great a job of it. The galley was a _mess_. The surgeon was shocked to see how horrible she was at cooking. Not even cooking, putting coffee grounds into a coffee maker. There were coffee grounds surrounding the coffee maker and there was too much water inside of it. It was not going to end well. Then there was the creamer. It was spilled and not quite inside the cup. The sugar was no better, a fifth of the sugar jar's contents were on the floor.

And Harmony stood in the midst of it all. Hiro leaned over to Law.

"Don't you remember that Jake said that she couldn't cook?"

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it. I'm fifteen days late... Roughly... Depending on your country... I'm sorry! I hope I don't get dissected by Law for this... And I have recently gone back and read through my chapters of old... I really and am thankful for all of you who made it through my old horrible, horrible writing. I really am. I am impressed that anyone even continued to read my story. I know that I should go back and fix everything, but it wouldn't reflect how far I've come anymore. So I'm not going to do that (and if I wanted to change anything it could mess with the plot thus far anyways). So I went back and fixed various errors I found in this chapter... I don't like apple. I posted this chapter from an iPad originally, and it just did weird things to the font and the size. It was just terrible. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	23. Sunny Shot Island!

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch23: Sunny Shot Island!**

_...the sound of a bucket falling to the ground was heard. As well as water falling and light cursing. _

"_Hey! I think we hit Mikio!" she exclaimed excitedly. Harmony ran out of the galley and to the cafeteria, wanting to see the look on Mikio's face._

_Law was there drenched with water, his face contorted in rage. Mikio was next to him only a little bit of the water had splashed him, so he was fine. But Law, being a devil fruit user, looked angry and tired. Not a good mix when you're the one having to confront him. Mikio was snickering from a distance as he had retreated into the hallway to avoid harm. _

"_Hm… Sorry about that creepy doctor, that was meant for Mikio. Why did you come in first?" she asked him. He glared at her, and she quivered in fear._

"_I was coming to get a cup of coffee to calm my nerves about a child being on my submarine. Why did you have a bucket of water ready to dump on my head?" he barked. She cowered, as Law continued to glare at her._

"_I'm sorry, creepy doctor! it was meant for Mikio! I-I'll make you a cup of coffee in return! Just don't dissect me!" _

_The galley was a **mess.**_

_Hiro leaned over to Law_

"_Don't you remember that Jake said that she couldn't cook?" _

Harmony yawned as she got up out of her bed. It had been three days since she had ruined the galley and pranked Law.

There was a knock on her door. She adjusted her loose clothes, she had yet to find something even remotely her size, and waddled sleepily towards the door. The young girl opened the door slowly in a tired manner. Behind the gray door was Jake, he wore a wide smile on his face as well as a pair of dark blue sunglasses atop his long blond hair that was up in a ponytail. He waved to her cheerily, she rubbed her eyes attempting to get a good look at him, but she could only squint. His form was equivalent to a white and yellow blob. She took about five steps back, his figure slowly not looking as blob like. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the sudden clearness. She could now see the blue sunglasses and his ponytail clearly.

"Hey, we'll be surfacing in an hour or so! Are you excited? I'm sure you are, you can get some new clothes at the island," Jake told her excitedly. She just stared at him. Then it hit her, this was her chance of escape! She nodded to him with a happy smile, but not for any of the listed reasons to be happy. "I'm sure you'll have fun! Especially later in the week!" Law walked up and slapped a hand onto his shoulder.

"But unfortunately, Harmony-ya is to stay on the sub. Unless I feel kind enough to bring her with me," Law said.

~X~Flashback~X~

_Law walked through the submarine, his destination, the mess hall. An announcement had already been made to the entire crew to meet up there, well the crew minus Harmony, if she could even be counted in her current state. This announcement was about her, not for her. There was to be a debate about allowing her to go onto land or not. _

_Law burst through the swinging mess hall doors. Immediately the chattering you could here through the thick door was silenced. Law walked through the crowd to the center of the room. He climbed on to a table and motioned for everyone's attention. Eyes of varying colors turned to him in attention._

"_I have gathered you all here to discuss groups for the island and what to do with Harmony," Law began, "Shachi, Penguin, Mikio, as last time the sub is in need of repairs, I leave this task to you three. Masanori, Hiro, Logan, and Hatzu, I need you to stock up on food like usual. We should be running into other pirates next time we head out to sea, make sure it can give us enough proteins for that fight. Sadao, you will be coming with me and Bepo. Jake and Itsuki, you two are to find information about when the log pose sets, any extra information about the marines or pirates in the area is important as well. The rest of you are to guard the ship like last time, we are expecting marines to be on this island at some point. I refuse to have my submarine attacked and taken by marine scum."_

_A few of the crew cheered at the idea of a fight. It had been a while since the crew got to fight anyone or anything, and they were ready to go. If the marines attacked, Law was going to let his crew go crazy. _

_Jake spoke up, "What about Harmony? We can't just leave her in the sub, can we?" Throughout the crowd murmurers could be heard. Law raised a hand to silence the whispering crowd. _

"_We will take a vote. But first I will tell you the details we gathered from the last island," Law said. "While we were at the resort island we learned that the name of this island is called Sunny Shot Island. The island is full of gunslingers, and it's a summer island." A few people from the crew groaned. With the majority of the crew hailing from North Blue, the crew usually preferred winter islands as apposed to summer islands. "All in favor of letting Harmony go to Sunny Shot while she's still young, say 'I'." The majority stayed silent. Law took this as a sign that Harmony was to stay on the sub, while she was young. _

"_Captain, what will your group be doing?" asked Itsuki. Law looked to him._

"_My group will be looking for a hotel to stay at, I expect that the log pose will take some time to set. As well as making sure the marines aren't going to attack us in our sleep," he responded. Itsuki nodded, showing that he understood. Law hopped off of the table and exited the mess hall to go to the captain's cabin._

~X~X~X~

It was now night, Law and Jake had left to the sunny island. She groaned as she rolled over on her bed. Hiro had been kind enough to have previously brought her a bowl of soup before he left for the island, and he had told her that Masanori would bring her some food later when he got back. So here she was waiting for the old man to come back with some food.

The wait had left her to her thoughts about the 'pirate crew' -she had yet to believe that- and her home.

Her captor had taken her away by using some kind of brainwash, that much was obvious. How else were they going to make her think that she was playing poker with an unknown currency? Or better yet, the girl with bright pink hair. She looked like an anime character, and wore cosplay. What was her name? Brittney? No. Bonney? Yeah, that name sounded familiar.

And Trafalgar Law. She had begun to call him creepy doctor, she couldn't call him by his name. His name was fake. And if it wasn't, it was needed to be changed. He was a really annoying character with a cool epithet, and in no way real. It annoyed her that someone could like an anime character so much as to change their name. What person is named Law? As a last name it made sense. But as a first name, it made no sense whatsoever. And as far as she could tell, this man really was a doctor. Just like Trafalgar Law from the anime. And he had to be loaded to be able to possess his own submarine.

So in all her captor was a rich, submarine captain, doctor, who's obsessed with Trafalgar Law.

What a weirdo...

She continued to roll about her bed in thought. This time tapping into something she had forgotten recently.

The man named Jake. And the fact that he was so much like her younger brother.

He was almost her little brother in an older form. He had his looks, and most of his personality. But there was something besides the age that was different. He acted more mature, and like there were no boundaries. The Jake she knew would always follow the rules and hide from everything. This man would act like he could take anything on, and he seemed confident enough to go through with his words. That was something that her brother could almost never do.

Oh, and she couldn't forget the fact that he had said that he was her brother. But he also said that this place was her home.

Harmony realized that everyone here were her captors, but did they really have to resort to such horrible lies? They may have brainwashed her, but she could remember some things.

And the most important one, she was no longer home. No longer where it was safe.

But despite not being home, nor safe, she had a small list of people here who she decided she could trust. Even if just a little. The head chef, Hiro, the older cook, Masanori, and the white haired man with twin katana, Sadao. Those were the only people who she trusted on the submarine where she was held captive.

She began to cry. Why? Why did it have to be her in this situation? Why couldn't she just go back to her normal girl life?

She heard a knock at her door. It had to be Masanori. She turned to get into a sitting position, and wiped her tears, although her cherry-red stained face remained.

"Come in, Masanori," she said through the steel door. The old man burst in like a firework. He wore a bright smile like he always does, and placed a bowl of ice cream on her bedside table. He put a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell captain. He might get mad at me for giving you ice cream," he said. Harmony smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks, Masanori," she told him. His smile began to fade as he noticed the red tear stains on her face. He got really close to her face just as she was reaching for her ice cream. She scooted back towards the headboard a bit when he got to close for her liking. He motioned to the red stains with his eyes, asking what they were with out saying anything. She mumbled something and shrugged. "Just... tear stains... what does it matter?" she asked a bit louder after no response and more intense staring. The old man sighed.

"Well, why were you crying? I see no need for you to cry, Harmony," he said. More petite beads of salty tears broke free from her eyes, and began to slide down her young face, but Masanori wiped them away before they could make it all the way down her cheek. Her salty tears ran down her face like they were in a marathon, and despite her attempts to stop the racing water works, they just kept coming.

"I-I just... All I want to do is go back home! I hate this place! I want to see my family, not you annoying kidnappers! Just let me go _home_!" she cried in anguish. Her flowing tears never ceased to stop. Masanori, with no experience of comforting, put an arm around her and hugged her hesitantly. She pushed away from him, and shook her head furiously, her tears jumping out of her eyes and splashing onto his jumpsuit. "Stay away from me!" she shouted. Masanori took his arm away and got up, he walked to her door and stood there, his back to her weeping face.

"This place is your home, and you could say that the crew is your family. So never say that around the captain or Jake, they might get mad," with that he left. She looked up and glared at the door in anger. Just who did Masanori think he was, telling her that this wretched submarine, smelling of body odor and hospital disinfectant, was her home? And saying something as stupid as thinking of the people on board as her family. She had a family back in Dallas, not here on a submarine.

~X~With Law, Bepo, and Sadao~X~

Law, Bepo, and Sadao walked through the dense crowd of Sunny Shot's only city. According to a map that Sadao had found at a booth, the island only had room one city.

And that there was going to be a festival in a week, as well the following three weeks after that. The Festival of the Sharpshooters. The moment Law had found out about it, he had a hard time deciding what to do. The crew hadn't been to a festival of any kind recently, and that might just be what the group of pirates needed.

And he, by no means, was thinking of Kazue's recovery when he had found out about The Festival of the Sharpshooters.

Although after some careful consideration on his part, he thought it might be a nice treat for getting a bounty back on Byoki Island. The crew never really did anything for her, and she was simply not in the mood for a party back on the sickly island.

The trio continued to weave through the crowd, looking for a hotel. In about five minutes, they had stumbled upon an old looking hotel on the outskirts of town. It wasn't in bad shape just very rustic. The pirates walked into the old hotel, to be greeted by a woman, most likely the same age as the building she was in. Her light red, graying hair was tied up in a messy bun atop her head, she wore a dress that was made of satin and velvet and brushed the floor as she took small, tentative steps, her eyes were a dark teal like the ocean's murky depths, and her skin was that of a ghost's.

"Welcome. Would you like to rent some rooms?" she asked Sadao, he looked to Law before nodding. The frail woman lead the two to a receptionist's desk.

"We need nineteen rooms of three," Law told her. The old woman laughed.

"I'm sorry boy, but that is more than I have. How about fourteen rooms of four? Each of this hotel's rooms hold four anyways, so it would make more sense for you boy," she informed him. Doing a bit of math in his head, he nodded to her. She took the majority of the keys from the shelf behind her, leaving only one other key. Law and his two subordinates walked to an area with a fireplace and a few couches. They sat down.

"Sadao-ya, I need you to go tell the crew on the island to meet here. Me and Bepo will stay here to wait for them," Law ordered. Sadao gave a curt nod and stood to leave. Law turned to Bepo. "Now, Bepo, we wait."

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_A/N:_ So... school is making me late... as well as writers block (which I am slowly over coming). My editor has also been gone so I had to edit this myself... It's probably riddled with mistakes... I know that this chapter is a bit short, but I think it's good, and so should you! Unless you didn't like this chapter, in which case you shouldn't... Well, I'm just going to say this and stop with my madness, I wont be updating as much. I will attempt to stick to schedule (look where that's gotten me...), but with school, homework, studying, other various things that end up having to be done, I am having a bit of trouble updating. I won't give up on this story, and I won't take months on end to update, it simply wont be as often. Also I have a very serious question and realization. I completely forgot about Jean Bart while writing this story... Do you think I should make an effort to have him in the story, or should I just leave him out? Until next time, keep being awesome.


	24. The Great Escape!

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch24: The Great Escape!**

"_Sadao-ya, I need you to go tell the crew on the island to meet here. Me and Bepo will stay here to wait for them," Law ordered. Sadao gave a curt nod and stood to leave. Law turned to Bepo. "Now, Bepo, we wait."_

~X~X~X~

Harmony was sitting in her room, small beads of tears at the corner of her eyes, when she heard a high pitched screech. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly in a vain attempt to block out the ear-shattering noise.

"**Is this thing on?" **a voice burst through the loud den den mushi in her colorless cabin. Another voice in the background yelled something about being quieter, although the young girl could not identify who the voice belonged to. "**All members of the crew please report to the island! Hiro over and out!" **A click signaled the end of the transition. Harmony continued to sit on her bed wondering. _'Do I count as part of the crew? Maybe this is my chance of escape! I could leave with the crowd... if there happens to be a crowd... no more stuffy submarine for me!'_

With a huge grin, she jumped off of her bed and rushed to the door. Harmony pressed her face up to the door to listen for any footsteps. The sound of pattering feet echoed through the door and rattled her eardrums. But finally the sound dimmed into nothingness.

That was her cue to get out of there.

She gently pushed open the door avoiding all sounds. Harmony glanced up and down the hall connected to her room, and caught a glimpse of a beige jumpsuit going around a corner. She speed down the hall with the silence and grace of a black cat. Once she had reached the corner, she pressed her body against the wall and looked the direction the person had gone. No one was there, although a red sign with the word exit, indicated that they had most likely left through there.

While being twice as sneaky as before, she made her way to the door, that would hopefully lead to the outside world that she hadn't seen in so long.

As the door crept open, a blinding light flooded the dark and bleak hall. Harmony had to shield her eyes from the disorienting light that shone through the door. But soon enough, the light seemed to dim as her eyes adjusted to the luminance.

Her eyes widened in awe of the sight before her. An open ocean of clear deep cerulean blue clashed against the deep red and oranges of the beautiful setting sun, the stunning colors only marred by a few boats out in the distance. The whole scene looked like a surreal painting.

She tore her eyes away from the stunning sight that she could gawk at for hours, to look at the island the Heart Pirates had docked on. The beach was rocky, yet was somehow still capable of having palm trees grow on its unstable ground. Behind the stony shore stood tall buildings and skyscrapers, all the lights were on like little glowing stars in the fading daylight.

Harmony jumped down from the yellow submarine, and onto the uneven shore. She lost her footing but quickly regained it, as she had managed to land on one the the scarce flat rocks. The young girl walked towards the massive buildings carefully, so she wouldn't fall.

~X~with the Heart Pirates~X~

The Heart Pirates had gathered together at the hotel on the outskirts of town.

"Captain, why did you gather us here? What if the sub is taken?" Itsuki asked Law thoughtfully. Law ignored his comment and looked to Jake.

"Jake-ya, what have you found out about this island?" Law asked the blonde. Jake looked over to his captain and hummed.

"Well, I found out that the Festival of the Sharpshooters will start in six days. And that's also when some marines will make their appearances, apparently a captain that protects this island. If I can remember correctly I think his name was Osamu And may I also add that the supernova Capone Bege will be here as well? It does come across as strange, seeing as he was recently spotted in the New World. What do you think he's doing back so soon Law-kun?" Jake asked his captain. Law shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess that we'll have to find out why he's back," he said calmly. Jake groaned.

"It's a shame that Harmony isn't here to help. Well, she is, but..." Jake looked to the side and sighed "Well, I guess that we'll get someone else to investigate that. I wonder how she's doing right now."

"She'll be better soon enough, so you have no need to worry," Law said.

"Oh, right, the log pose sets in three weeks. One week before the festival ends," Jake told him happily, a smile on his lips. Law smirked.

"Well, a festival might just be what the crew needs. We won't look for an eternal pose this time." This earned a smile from the near by crew.

~X~with Harmony~X~

The blond girl trudged over the rugged terrain, and slowly made her way towards the huge city ahead of her.

_Only a little farther!_ She chanted in her mind. Droplets of salty sweat poured down her face, making it shine in the very dim sunlight. Her small legs moved along the jagged rocks with difficulty, seeming to be uncertain of every path available, she waved her left arm out to the side as she began to lose her already wavering balance. Harmony glanced ahead of her, hoping that she was near flat ground. And with a smile, she noticed that only a few more jumps away would be her safe haven.

The sweet, sweet level ground.

She nearly burst out of her skin with the speed she took off at. No longer worrying about her balance, she was going to fast to lose it at this point. Two bulky boulders away from the enchantingly smooth ground, she took a leap of faith.

She planted her foot only a few inches short of the ground, and on one of the uneven rocks. She tumbled forward, luckily getting her hands to break her fall instead of her face.

She didn't even want to think of the scars she would get from face planting on this kind of terrain.

Her hands were on the flat ground, her body was in a pushup position, her toes balanced on the rock that seemed to be trying to throw her off of it's annoying surface. She took a deep breath as she lowered herself onto the even ground that she so longed for. Using an army crawl she finally found herself on the cement of a city, and off of the horrid rocks that tried to damage her and her balance.

You would think that the dance classes she was forced into as a child would help with the balance.

She let out a shaky sigh of relief escape her mouth, as she hugged the area below her. She sluggishly moved to a sitting position, and took in her surroundings.

The tall buildings she had seen from the ocean were intimidatingly over towering. They loomed above head, and you couldn't see the tops.

She was truly frightened.

She was alone now.

And worst of all, in her opinion, she had no where to go in the intimidating city.

Of course, this had been what she had originally wanted. To be free of her captors, and out of harm's way. Although, this seemed to just throw her into the alley way of the bowling ball known as suffering. Now all she wanted was to turn back and run to the yellow submarine she had slowly come to like.

But her stubborn pride wouldn't allow that to fly.

With shaky steps she made her way into the ever bustling city of lights and air conditioners.

~X~With Masanori~X~

The old man waved farewell to the crew members staying at the inn. He was going to go back to the sub along with Jake, who had recently received his own den den mushi from a local store.

The two men trekked back to the sub over a dock that they had moored by. They boarded the submarine and walked to Harmony's room.

Well, they stopped by the galley first to get her some food. But either way, they were going to her room.

Masanori knocked on her door three times, a smile on his face as usual.

But there was no reply.

He tried again, this time slightly louder.

Still they were greeted by silence.

No light snores.

No sorrowful sobs.

Only deafening silence.

This time around, Jake tried. He knocked until his knuckles turned bright red. He attempted to knock again, but Masanori grabbed his hand and shook his head. A frown marred his usually joyful face. The old man twisted the door handle.

The door made no sound as it was opened, but it might as well have been equivalent to an ear splitting screech with the silence coming from the muteness of the room. The, recently, never joyful room was unilluminated and whist. Every single breath taken by the two seemed to resound in the dead air.

Jake's footsteps broke through the solemn silence, as he made his way over to the young girl's bed. He shook the bed a bit.

But there was nothing there but air and messy sheets.

Jake whipped out his den den mushi from his pocket.

"Law-kun!" he shouted into the snail. It groaned.

"What is it Jake-ya? I was-" Law was cut off by Jake's yelling.

"Harmony disappeared! We've got to find her!" he shouted. The snail's eyes widened before going back to normal.

"She couldn't have gotten far, she is still on the island. Unless she was stupid enough to go swimming with the sea kings. We will look for her tomorrow," the captain said. Jake was about to scream back a response, but the den den mushi turned off with a click.

The blonde man's knees buckled and he fell to the ground wailing like a three year old who was not allowed to eat candy. He beat his fists on the ground until they were red and raw. His eyes were red-ringed and puffy as he screamed for his sister.

Masanori sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, muttering words of comfort. Although his attempts to soothe the bawling man down were in vain.

~X~With Harmony~X~

Harmony walked through the city that she had just escaped to. As she walked on the buildings seemed to get taller and taller, never ceasing to scare her out of her wits. Sure she had grown up around the huge buildings of a heavily populated city, but these seemed to get ready to fall and shatter her small body. Towers like these could only support so much weight. Just how impressively study were the skyscrapers that she gazed up at?

She weaved through the crowd with unconscious ease. Her thoughts never on the crowd, but ways to get back home. She knew that she was far, far away from her home. After all the people were speaking in Japanese.

But, to her luck, her younger brother had always had a burning passion for the language. She had taken classes with him while they were both still young. Japanese was like a first language to her.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Watch out!" a teenaged voice yelled. Her eyes burst open as she side stepped the path of a skateboard.

Well she tried to at the least.

She fell down and landed on her but painfully. Looking across she noticed that she was not the only one that got part of the blow. Opposite of her was a girl her age with short purple hair that hung over her right eye, her eyes were a deep gold, orange freckles dotted her face like stars in the night sky, and her mouth was set in a position of pain.

Harmony jumped up and held out a hand for her, Harmony's face over flooding with concern.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for not getting out of the way fast enough!" she ranted. The purple headed girl laughed as Harmony continued to apologize. Harmony stopped and looked at her. The teen stood up.

"No need to apologize. Really. You did no harm it was my fault. And as a marine, I really should have been more careful of the citizens," the girl held out her hand, Harmony took it. "The name's Rin, lieutenant Rin Key." Harmony smiled at Rin.

"Harmony, pirate captive Harmony Zepheron. Well, un-captive now," Harmony told her, Rin stood there with her mouth slightly agape. Rin put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Are you okay? I've heard about people like you. People that survive the cruelties of pirates while being prisoner. C-can you tell me about it?" she asked hopefully. The blond grinned and nodded. Rin took Harmony's hand and began to run off in some random direction looking for a cafe, and completely forgetting her skateboard.

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_A/N:_ I am aware that this chapter is short. But I'm okay with that, because it is on time and awesome! Again it's probably full of mistakes, as my editor has yet to come back, but I'm doing my best to correct it as I'm writing it and after I finish writing the chapter. The next chapter might not be up for a while... I'm having a bit of writer's block and I'm slowly reverting back to heavy dialog chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing the bit where Masanori and Jake start panicking because they can't find Harmony. Oh, I never really cleared this up, but as so not to confuse myself, When Kazue was turned thirteen I decided to go with her original name because that's what she thinks her name is. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	25. Marine Base, the Search for the Girl

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch25: The Marine's base and the Search for the Missing Girl**

"_The name's Rin. Lieutenant Rin Key." Harmony smiled at Rin._

"_Harmony. Pirate captive Harmony Zepheron. Well, un-captive now," Harmony told her, Rin stood there with her mouth slightly agape. She put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye._

"_Are you okay? I've heard about people like you. People that survive the cruelties of pirates while being prisoner. C-can you tell me about it?" she asked hopefully. The blond grinned and nodded. Rin took Harmony's hand and began to run off in what appeared to be a random direction looking for a café, and completely forgetting her skateboard._

Harmony was dragged painfully by her wrists as Rin sprinted along. She pointed to a brown building with the words 'Bullet's Cafe' painted in red under a large window that gave a nice view of the people chatting inside.

Harmony hesitated going inside, just because of the word 'bullet'.

Especially when she heard a gunshot, and heard a speeding bullet fly through the open door of the cafe and make a hole in the brick wall behind her.

She turned to Rin, who was smiling widely, with a scared look.

"No! No way am I going into that place! I could get shot!" Harmony screeched in fear, Rin just laughed at her. As Harmony stood in her place paralyzed by fear, Rin walked to the door.

"Oh come on, as long as you have me no one will dare get near you!" Rin said encouragingly.

"They don't have to be near me to kill me! They have guns!" Harmony yelled. Rin sighed and she walked over to the blonde. Rin grabbed her wrist again and dragged her into the cafe like a sack of potatoes. Harmony put up a good fight, but nothing seemed to stop Rin.

"I'm home!" Rin yelled, the entire cafe stopped what they were doing and looked over to the purple headed girl. Everyone inside began to laugh, with Harmony being the exception of course. Harmony looked up to Rin from her spot on the floor.

"What do you mean 'you're home'?" Harmony asked skeptically. The cafe had only one floor and was the size of an ant compared to the other buildings on this island. There was no way it could even think of being a house!

"Silly, this is a marine base! Although it's underground to keep the pirates guessing," Rin explained. Harmony nodded in understanding. Who knew a marine base could be located underneath a cafe? Rin walked farther into the cafe, and Harmony trailed behind her. The lieutenant lead her to the back wall where a set of twin pistols crossed over one another were mounted, and the wooden planks groaned in protest of being stepped on. The purple haired girl pulled on the pistol that was closest to her.

The floor began to grumble softly next to Harmony as it moved down and to the left. Harmony jumped away from the secret door in shock, which earned a laugh from Rin who began to descend a flight of stairs that were now uncovered. As Rin became smaller and smaller as she ran down the stairs, Harmony began to follow attempting to catch up with the swift girl.

Rin jumped off five stairs before the bottom and landed with a twirl. Harmony, not wanting to risk a broken anything, didn't jump off the stairs, and simply continued to run down the steps so she could reach her new friend.

When she did she was gasping for air desperately.

"You're too fast! Did you do track or something?!" Harmony asked between gulps of air. Rin laughed loudly, and it echoed through the empty, white passageway.

"No, no, nothing like that. But I have been training to be a marine for at least thirteen years old!" Rin continued to laugh and Harmony stood in shock.

"What? Thirteen years? You can't be a year older than me! We're the same height!" she screeched. Rin looked to Harmony, who had the same height as herself, and smiled. Harmony only had the chance to blink before she was punched in the face.

"I'm not short, if that's what you're saying. Also, I'm twenty four. By the way, never call me short ever again," Rin continued to smile as she talked, and Harmony held her face in pain. Rin spun on her heel and continued down the hall. Despite the pain she was in, she made an attempt to keep up with the marine walking away from her.

Rin lead her to a restaurant-like place, much nicer than the smelly mess hall of the sub, but not quite five-star material - she would know. The walls were painted a light blue in contrast to the white outside, black kanji littered the walls all of them saying 'justice', the floor was a dark navy blue and white, the tiles were arranged in a checker-like pattern, long tables with small spinning seats were laid across half of the room, the other half was dedicated to the preparation of food and distribution of meals. Rin sat down at one of the seats and began to spin on the rotating top, Harmony copied her actions.

When Rin stopped, she spoke.

"So, you promised to tell me what happened on the pirate's shi-"

"Submarine," Harmony cut off. Her words earned an astonished look from the purple-haired adult.

"As in... Trafalgar Law's submarine? As in the Surgeon of Death?" she asked in amazement. The younger nodded.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked with a mad look on her face. Rin's eyes began to sparkle in awe.

"Y-you... You are so cool! You have to tell me every detail! He's got to be one of the worst pirates you could have been captured by! I hear he's known for his cruelty towards his crew and his ability to slice people up without them dying! Just thinking of that torture makes me want to cry!" Rin said. Harmony shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad, and he was rather kind to his crew. So, at first..." Harmony began to describe the high and low points, the major and minor details, and the troubles and challenges she had to go through with the Heart Pirates, and how she had escaped from the yellow, submarine-shaped cage.

~X~With Law, the next day~X~

Law stretched his body along the sheets as he began to wake up. It had been a while since he had last gotten any decent sleep, between one of his crew members being turned thirteen and a few new medical journals, sleep had been his lowest priority. He sat up in the hotel's bed and yawned, swung his legs over the side gracefully, and began to get dressed for a day of searching.

Last night, his seamstress had gone missing, well her younger form had. Law was sure that if she was her normal age, and understood what was going on, she wouldn't have run away.

Or called him a weirdo.

Or attempted to shoot him.

Or break her precious gun. Law was just waiting for the fit of rage that would occur when she turned back to normal.

Or fall for Sadao... The moment that thought drifted across his mind he cut it down.

Or get sick.

Or dump water on his head.

Or make him worry.

The list went on and on. He tried desperately to think of one of his medical journals that he had read before passing out last night. But the doctor couldn't seem to detach his attention from the image of her face smiling, or frowning, or contorted with rage.

He wanted his seamstress back, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Law walked to the door and opened it with a frown, he wanted his mind on anything but his seamstress right now. She had been on his mind too much lately, and it had been distracting him from just about everything.

He stormed loudly down the stairs to the commons area of the hotel. His crew was being boisterous and obnoxious as they sat around the commons, sitting on chairs or the floor, drinking and eating fresh breakfast that steamed, and made the mouth water. The cheery air simmered down when they caught sight of their captain, and everyone stood to attention, being careful not to spill their meals on the carpeted ground.

Law sat down on the floor and leaned against Bepo. His crew did the same.

"Everyone, as some of you might have heard, Harmony has gone missing. We need to find her. If the marines find her first, and she turns back to normal, she'll be arrested, and we'll be short a crew member," Law said. "We need to find her without causing trouble. We can't go and ruin the festival that Kazue will be coming back to. If the marines do get to her first, those of you without bounties will go in and get her. No matter the cost." The crew nodded. Although some were a bit worried, it just wasn't right to not cause havoc to find or do something the Heart Pirate way. And 'no matter the cost', was very vague, meaning that someone might cause a riot just to get her back. "Well, let's get looking."

The crew cheered, and people began to rush out of the doors, and into the currently not-yet-crowded streets.

~X~With Hiro, Jake, Masanori, and Sadao~X~

The quartet, which had deemed themselves the 'trustworthy group', were allowed to wear something other than their jumpsuits so that they could blend in with the crowd.

Hiro wore a pure white shirt that was brand new, as well as tattered jeans that hung down and brushed the road as he walked, black tennis shoes with white soles adorned his feet, and he wore a jean jacket with a red zipper to top off his look. The jacket seemed to contrast with his usual cheery attitude.

Jake had donned an ebony button-up shirt and dark jeans with a sky-blue belt, he had no shoes, he never wore any anyways. His long blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail, much like his sister's usual hairstyle.

Masanori had no shirt, but still wore a black cape that had some battle scars, yet flowed around him like a waterfall. There was a snow white scarf secured tightly around his neck like a snake. His shorts came just above his knees, they also had quite a few battle scars, maybe even some moth bites. The socks he wore matched his scarf and covered his ankles, his shoes were as black as night.

Sadao seemed rather pleased with his attire, which consisted of a plain gray undershirt, a Crayola blue suit jacket, that had a black collar as well as black cuffs, his slacks matched the jacket to a tee. His shoes were the same color as Masanori's but they were very dressy, and looked uncomfortable to walk in.

And of course, they were all still equipped with their weapons.

The "trustworthy" group walked down the streets that were just starting to flood with people making it harder to search for the missing crew member. They ended up stopping a few young girls who had blonde hair, but none of them had they same eyes that they all knew so well.

After a hour of looking, and nothing new or exciting happening, Hiro scratched his hair in frustration.

"Guys! This is so boring, and I'm hungry! Let's go grab a bite to eat, please!" he begged. The other three looked to each other, contemplating whether to do as the young chef said, or to continue their search. We can leave it at, the odds were not in Hiro's favor. "Please! What if she's been in that cafe the whole time or something? Maybe they're nice enough to pick someone off the streets and save their lives!" Hiro tried to convince them as he pointed at a brown cafe near them. With a huge sigh Jake shrugged his shoulders, the others nodded in defeat. Upon seeing this, Hiro began to run towards the cafe in excitement. Maybe he could snag a new recipe or two from this place.

Hiro burst through the door with a grin on his face. Masanori, Jake, and Sadao walked in slowly behind him. A blue-haired man greeted them as they walked in. He had his royal-blue hair down and it sat on his shoulders like a parrot, his eyes were the light blue of a clear blue sky and over them was a pair of glasses, he wore a brown button-up shirt that had a name tag on it, it read 'Osamu', and blue jeans that had the kanji for 'justice' falling down the side, his shoes were a light gray with white laces.

"Hello and welcome to Bullet's Cafe. Please follow me to a seat," the man said to them. He led them all to a table for four. "I'll be back to take any orders." With that, the blue-haired man left them.

The trustworthy group heard a laugh, that only Jake had heard before, come from next to them.

A girl with one eye covered by her flowing blonde hair, her visible eye was a deep red color. Just like Harmony's. Although this girl wore clothes that fit her well, and didn't sag around her slim body. She had on a striped navy blue and white sailors shirt, and a white jacket with a dark blue trim, a white and blue skirt was shown off around her waist, showing off her long legs, sandals that were light blue and had little white flowers on them were on her feet, a dark blue sakura with white accents was nestled into her hair, also, a pair of glasses were sitting on her nose.

Someone had obviously taken her shopping.

… Or a marine gave her a choice to wear something from their closet.

The group of four was hoping for the former option.

Hiro stood up to walk over to Harmony. He was mid step, when Harmony's head snapped to the side, looking Hiro dead in the eyes. Time seemed to stop in that moment. Harmony's eyes shrunk in anger, and she became stiff like she was about to fight for her life. Hiro on the other hand was a bit shocked that she had looked over to him, but thought nothing of it and continued to make his way towards her with a smile on his face.

"Harmony! We have to go back to the sub! The captain is worried about you. Well, he won't admit it, but he is," Hiro said, a smile still plastered on his face. Harmony stood up from her seat, catching the attention of the Heart Pirates and Rin, and punched him in the face. The trustworthy group was staring at the two in shock. Rin was laughing a bit.

"That's going to leave a mark! Harmony, that was mean, you should be nicer to the poor guy!" Rin said in sympathy. Harmony just scoffed.

"Nice guy? He was one of my captors, he is _not_ a nice guy," Harmony said in rage. Rin's eyes became hard, after hearing what cruelties she had been put through, from Harmony's own mouth, she despised the Heart Pirates. Hiro's eyes began to water as she said that. He was usually full of hatred for the opposite gender for the murder of his parents, but after some convincing, Hiro believed that Kazue was a friend. And her being set back a few years would change nothing, although this hurt. It hurt like being run over by a truck of bricks.

"Oh," Rin began, her eyes darkening in anger, "Captain, don't let this pirate scum get away! They are the subordinates of Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, punishable for kidnapping this harmless girl!"

The trustworthy group looked to the side and sweat dropped.

"Well, harmless might not be the right... word for her..." they said in unison.

"And just what's that supposed to mean!?" Harmony yelled.

"Well... wait a week or two," Jake said.

The high-pitched _**shiin-clang!**_ of a sword being drawn and struck immediately came from behind Jake, as Sadao drew his katana and blocked an incoming dagger in one smooth motion, ending with the cobalt katana in a high guard stance near his face. Osamu chose that moment to throw one of his three remaining knives, berating his subordinate in the process:

"Lieutenant Rin, you will remember who gives the orders!"

Hiro's equally swift block was punctuated by the loud _**rip-crack**_ of his steel-and-_kairoseki_ battle fans as he drew them, followed by another _**rip-crack**_ of Hiro closing them into his guard stance reflexively after the block.

Seeing that Osamu was applying something to his remaining daggers, Hiro lunged forward and feinted a fan at the man's hands while slicing the second towards his neck, hoping for a quick victory.

Focusing on his knives, Osamu almost didn't see the incoming fans, but his last-second sidestep kept his head attached while a quick parry put one fan offline, followed by a riposte with his knife.

Hiro pulled up his fan and blocked the knife. As the knife made contact with the fan, Hiro closed his weapon (_**rip-crack**_) and spun, forcing the knife from Osamu's hold, stepping back to avoid a swipe from the dagger in Osamu's other hand.

Hiro brought up his fan back online and returned the attack when a rope wrapped around his arm.

"Did you forget about me?" Rin yelled as she stomped her foot down on the floor to brace, then tightened the rope around Hiro's arm and tugged back, making him stumble. But then the rope broke as a katana sliced it in two.

"Jake, call Law while you have a chance." Jake nodded and ran out of the door and disappeared into the crowded streets. Rin clicked her tongue in annoyance and pulled another rope from her jacket, this one was more like a noose. She threw the loop around Sadao's neck from behind as he was swinging at Osamu's neck. Rin pulled the rope back making Sadao choke. Rin just wouldn't let up her hold. Hiro couldn't help him, as Osamu made sure that the spotlight was all on him while fighting. Rin continued to pull on the noose relentlessly, like she was trying to pop Sadao's head off. Sadao's swords fell from his hands as he jolted back from the force of the pull.

With a gasp, Harmony ran towards the noose and tugged it towards Sadao, just as Law was arriving.

"Wait! I know that Sadao is my enemy right now, and that he deserves to be arrested for the things that he's done, but he doesn't deserve to die!" she screeched, at this point Sadao was scratching the noose from his neck, while Rin was distracted, "He may be in direct contact with the creepy doctor, but he was one of the ones who helped me hide from him. I thought you were just going to give him a slap on the wrist and then arrest him. So please, please don't kill him!" she pleaded. Law was shocked from Harmony's words, the words that had just saved one of his crew member's lives. Sadao would be in her debt, and for a long time to, even if she didn't remember it later on.

"Hiro, grab Harmony, then let's all get out of here!" Law shouted. Everyone nodded, and with tears in her eyes, Harmony was snatched away from her new friend and taken with the retreating Heart Pirates.

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_A/N:_ I know, I'm late. But school is annoying and makes being on the computer hard, as well as some internet issues. So, who likes Rin or Osamu? I knew that I needed more female characters, so I made Rin. And something you might not have known, I was originally going to have Osamu be on Law's crew, but he seemed more like a marine to me. Hm... I feel like i should continue to rant about things... Oh yes! Soon Kazue will go back to normal, can't tell you quite when, but it'll be soon. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	26. A Realization of Awe

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch26: A Realization of Awe**

_Law was shocked from Harmony's words, the words that had just saved one of his crew member's lives. Sadao would be in her debt, and for a long time to, even if she didn't remember it later on._

_"Hiro, grab Harmony, then let's all get out of here!" Law shouted. Everyone nodded, and with tears in her eyes, Harmony was snatched away from her new friend and taken with the retreating Heart Pirates._

As Hiro ran with Harmony in his arms, his white shirt became stained by tears, and crumpled by the young girl's constant thrashing. His semi-soothing words were said in vain, nothing could calm the girl.

"RIN! RIN!" she would cry, only stopping when her throat became so dry that she was unable to scream for the marine any longer. Yet her sobs remained, and even more loud and dismal than before.

"It's okay, you're safe now. You're with your friends now. She won't be able to hurt you any longer," Hiro said, another failed attempt to allay her. She turned her face to look him in the eyes.

"You know _nothing_!" she spat. "She was kind and_ generous_, while you only _took_ from me. Don't act like you're saving me, filthy pirate! Now unhand me!" she yelled. Hiro was hurt emotionally, but wouldn't show it now. For the time being, he had the task of saving Harmony from the marines.

"Shut up," he said with a calm voice, obviously trying to hold in his usually childish emotions. "You have no idea what would have happened if you had stayed more than six days... we would never allow that to happen! You have to trust us, Harmony!" he yelled. Harmony gave him a hard glare that could kill a thousand.

"I have never trusted any of you," she said. Her voice was cold and oddly mature, as if the age set back was reversed for just that moment. Hiro had to look down to make sure that she was still in a young form, and indeed she was. Harmony turned her head to look where Hiro was carrying her, attempting to memorize the route they were taking.

If nothing else, she would simply escape again.

She shifted her eyes to look back to Hiro's face when she felt something wet hit her cheek. Hiro's eyes were watery and dripping down his face like rivers, his mouth was set in a frown. This all surprised Harmony mildly, she had never seen the childish man cry.

"I promise you. You will never ever be treated like that again. You just have to trust me... okay, Harmony?" he asked. She shook in his arms, although Hiro didn't know know if it was from anger or tears or coldness, which made little sense as they were on a summer island.

But no, he was wrong on all accounts.

She was laughing.

"You're still funny. I still don't trust you, but I won't run away this time," Harmony said with a smile, although the words '_won't run away? Ha! The moment you turn your back, you can search all you want, but you will **never** find me again._' ran through her mind like a determined track athlete never able to find the finish line.

"I'm glad. Can you stand up and run? It would be faster, and I'm getting tired," Hiro ask kindly.

"Yeah sure," Harmony responded. Hiro set her down and grabbed her hand. They set off running to where the rest of the crew was staying, and Harmony didn't even try to escape.

'_Your trust will be your downfall, Hiro._'

~X~X~X~

The hotel outside of town was bustling with pirates, some coming to see Harmony, some coming to get new orders. When Hiro arrived inside with Harmony trailing behind, a crowd of people rushed over to them. Questions were thrown at the blonde like baseballs.

"Are you okay?"

"How did you get out of the sub? I know I locked it..."

"Is it true, were you with some marines?"

"Why did you leave?"

Although there was one statement that stood out amongst the questions.

"Captain was so worried! Please never do that again, when he found out that you were with the marines... well, it wasn't pretty."

Harmony had no idea who said it, but for some reason after that was said a tear fell down her cheek. Panic arose in the pirates. The girl placed a hand on her cheek in surprise.

'_A tear? Why am I crying? I don't even cry around my parents... I'm not hurt, nor am I sad... Why? Why am I crying?_' Harmony wondered, something inside of her screamed to be let out. Although she didn't know what was screaming, it was like there was someone else in her heart, or soul, or something, trying to break free. The feeling clawed at her and made more tears fall. '_I haven't cried in years... Why now?_'

A cough was heard from behind the crowd. Everyone in the crew stopped and looked behind them. Law was standing there with his arms crossed, and Bepo next to his side holding Law's nodachi in his paws.

"Harmony-ya, I was told that you were found with marines. Is that right?" he asked in anger. Harmony smiled at him sweetly, a bit too sweetly.

"Yes, yes I was. And just so you know one of my friends is a marine, her name is Rin. She is much better than you will ever be, so please don't even try... wait do try," she said. Law glared at her while Hiro was blabbering on about how she promised to not run away, and could be trusted. Law's glare only became more sinister at the unnecessary rambling. Hiro shut up when it became directed at him.

"Well, I'm certain that there is nothing that she can do as well as me," Logan, the guy who had the whip, gloated.

"... Be a girl for me to talk to? How about randomly buying me ice cream out of the _kindness_ of your own heart? Allowing me to borrow your clothes because I don't have any? I'm sure you couldn't pull any of that off," she hissed the words like an angry, venomous snake. Law was taken back but said nothing, he simply walked away with an air of fake calm.

"This is going to be a long four more days..." Jake muttered.

"Law said that it could last longer than that," Sadao said while examining his nails. Jake groaned in annoyance.

~X~Four days later~X~

The next three days drifted by like wind through the treetops, constantly ruffling the leaves that may not have wanted to be messed with. A shrill cry came from somewhere down the corridor.

"Get back here! I wasn't done petting you! Polar bear!"

Bepo came running from that direction with speed that might have been thought impossible for an animal of his weight and size. As well as an enraged Harmony hot on his fluffy heels. The girl jumped onto his back like a monkey, and threw slightly off balance with the weight behind the hit.

"Ah... so soft, I can see why Law likes to use you as a sofa," Harmony said in bliss. While Harmony was distracted with Bepo, Law and 'trustworthy group' sat in a comfortable corner of the large commons room.

"Law-kun, how much longer do you think it will be before she changes back?" Jake asked.

"It should only be a few more days right captain?" Masanori said. Law nodded.

"Yes, only a few more days. Tomorrow we will have to keep a close eye on her, the two weeks will be up then, but she might still be like..._ this_ for awhile. Only time will tell," Law responded. The 'trustworthy group' nodded.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow my sister will go back to normal and I can talk to her like a normal person again," Jake sighed happily.

"My little helper will be back, and I won't have to set tables," Masanori said gleefully.

"What are you talking about old geezer? She's going to help me prepare food for you idiots! And also fix my apron..." Hiro said.

"Hm... No more whining about us being captors," Sadao said, his face stoic as it usually was before Kazue boarded the submarine.

"Yeah, and the festival will be in full swing soon..." Law said.

The group got up and looked to each other before they left the hotel silently, all with the same idea in mind.

Harmony was still playing with the polar bear's hair before the pirate captain approached her. He crouched down in front of her so they were eye to glaring eye.

"What do _you_ want? If you can't tell, I am _busy_," Harmony nearly growled at Law as she continued to stroke the polar bears fur.

"I need my bear back Harmony-ya. I'm going to the city, and I'll need my sword," he told her. She turned her head away from him in anger.

"No! You have two arms, carry it yourself," she sneered.

"Bepo, we're leaving." With that said, Law stood from his crouch and walked to the door. The bear was getting up, complaining child and all, to go follow Law. Harmony scrambled to get on the bears shoulders when he got outside.

~X~X~X~

The overly hot streets of the rambunctious city were crowded with people, making it hard for Law and Bepo to walk down the streets. They were looking for one shop in particular, with little luck, and the never-ceasing string of complaints coming from Harmony's mouth did little help to Law's slowly raging temper. Yet another 'Where are we going?' fell from Harmony's mouth, and it was finally enough to make him snap.

"Shut up. We are not there, and probably won't be for another hour or so. If you can't learn how to be quiet in the next ten seconds, I will gladly drop you off at that marines base and leave you for dead tomorrow!" Law said with his anger only lightly controlled.

"Good! I want to go back there! She was nice and let me use her clothes! I haven't changed for days, I hate it!" Harmony screeched.

"Well we're trying to get you new clothes, but you don't know how to shut up, and I'm having second thoughts," Law muttered loudly. Harmony shut up after that, seeming to favor glaring off to the side instead of talking.

They arrived at a little boutique about an hour later, called 'Little Gunner's Boutique'.

"Why is everything here so... gun related?" Harmony asked a bit angrily.

"Because it's an island full of sharpshooters and snipers," Law responded.

The trio walked inside. Harmony gasped in awe of the clothes on shelves and racks along the store walls. She looked to Law with wide excited eyes, shopping for clothes always made her feel giddy and excited.

"_Anything_ I want?" she asked, voice leaking the hopefulness that she was hoping to hide. Law nodded.

"Anything."

Harmony jumped off of Bepo's shoulders and made a dash to the closest shelf that had tee-shirts her size. She held up shirt after shirt to her self in front of various mirrors around the room. She took piles of clothes to the changing room towards the back of the store. She walked out in each outfit asking Bepo if it looked nice, never sparing Law a glance, then again, Law wasn't next to Bepo like she had assumed he would be. He was roaming the store looking at anything black or yellow or fuzzy, occasionally gently setting an article of clothing on his arm.

Eventually, what seemed to be hours later to Law, Harmony had a heap of clothes that she wanted. Law motioned for her to follow him, she did as told without any complaints. Law walked towards the door of the store, his few choices for Harmony in a little basket that he had also put Harmony's own choices into. She stopped when he was reaching for the door handle.

"Wait. Aren't we going to pay?" she asked. Law looked over to her and sighed.

"No, we're pirates, we take what we want, when we want. You wanted new clothes, you got new clothes. But I'm not paying for something as common as clothing," Law told her, he opened the door to the store and walked out no emotion on his face besides the usual smirk that was plastered onto his face. Harmony was a bit shaken up by the thought of not paying for her clothes, but also didn't want to be left behind.

"Wait! You can't just leave without paying! Get back here or I'll call the marines!" the clerk yelled. Law paid her no mind and continued on his way, Harmony trailing behind him like a lost duckling.

In only minutes a swarm of low-ranking marines had surrounded them.

"Don't move pirate! We have you surrounded! Let the girl go and return the clothes, then maybe we won't have to give too long of a sentence in Impel Down!" a random marine yelled, earning an annoyed sigh from Law.

"Harmony-ya, get behind me and don't move no matter what," Law instructed. Harmony made her way to his back.

"I thought we told you to let her go!" a marine yelled.

"**_Room_**." A light blue dome encased the soilders as well as Harmony, Law, and Bepo.

**Shiiing**.

A sword was drawn, Harmony guessed that it was Law's nodachi, but had no way of knowing while they were back to back. Law's arm moved rapidly as he made slices through the air, seemingly at random.

"_**Shambles**_." Once again, it was Law's voice.

Screams, high-pitched screams that could drive someone mad if it was heard often enough. She moved slightly to look around Law.

"Stay still, I don't want to have to put you back together," Law said. She returned to her original place but looked up. Limbs were flying around like trees in a twister, severed heads shouted about the weirdness of it all, an occasional barrel was seen being thrown around the 'room' Law had created. People began to connect back together strangely, one person had a leg for an arm and a slightly more tan leg than he had before, another had a barrel for his body while he was missing an arm and a leg, someone had the missing arm and leg where they shouldn't go. It wasn't pretty, but it made Harmony smile.

She shouldn't have been smiling, but the fact that he was trying to protect her sank in. As well as the fact that she was definitely no longer in her world where this was all just an anime.

No, this was _real_.

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_A/N:_ So.. what has it been a month and some change? Hahahaha... I love you guys? Anyway, I had this all written out and awesomeness but now I'm to lazy to rewrite this author's note... even with a better wifi getter thingy, my internet still hates me... By the way, who enjoyed my wanna be battle? Well to be honest it was really just Harmony's "shocking realization"... Until next time, keep being awesome!


	27. Transformations and Guns

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch27: Transformations and Guns**

_She shouldn't have been smiling, but the fact that he was trying to protect her sank in. As well as the fact that she was definitely no longer in her world where this was all just an anime._

_No, this was __**real**__._

Harmony stared at the back of Law's head in shock.

Devil Fruits...

Sky islands...

Pirates...

Den den mushi...

Strange animals...

Epic battles...

_This could not be real_.

All of that came from an amazing anime, and one of Harmony's favorites for sure... but this was all too much to take in! It should be impossible to be here - she was meant to be in school right now, learning that alternate dimensions didn't exist. She should be outside with her friends. Inside learning to work her new phone. She _shouldn't_be here. And yet... she was.

And the creepy doctor who was a rich submarine captain, who's obsessed with Trafalgar Law... _was the real Law along_.

And he had many different times when he should have, and probably deeply considered, killing her on the spot.

That thought was slightly horrifying.

She looked at his head more intensely, sensing a smirk of joy as the screams continued echoed around them, seeming to bounce off the walls of Law's room, only to ricochet again and again. The screams scared her, but she knew that she now had a protector. If her thoughts ended up being true then this man was Trafalgar Law, and he hadn't killed her yet.

That meant that he either A, really liked her, B, was in debt to her somehow, or C, felt like picking a random kid off the street of her hometown and teleported her to the One Piece world. She ruled out option C as soon as it came to mind. B seemed very unlikely, but so did A.

"... Law..." she asked with a small quiet voice, one she hadn't quite been aiming for. Far to meek, then again, she was too frightened to speak with a potent tone.

"Yes, Harmony-ya?" he responded with a smile in his voice.

"... Are you really a pirate? Are we in the One Piece world?" she asked, her mind was laced with questions like a spider's web.

"I am. And I believe that we are," he told her. She nodded in understanding.

"When you get done decapitating people, I plan to a thorough interrogation with you and your crew." With those words said, the conversation was dropped like an old crystal chandelier crashing to the ground. The screams slowly died down as people passed out from fear.

But someone had yet to fall to the effects of Law's intimidation.

"Backup is on the way!" The words were yelled in confidence. Law turned his head over his shoulder, and looked at Harmony.

"You still want to interrogate me, even if your precious Rin comes along?" he asked her. Harmony steeled her eyes and gave Law a determined look.

"Now that I know that all of this is real, I will do whatever it takes to figure out why I'm here." She left no room for argument. Law nodded and allowed his room to flicker out.

The marine's backup had finally arrived, just moments after Harmony had once again scrambled up onto Bepo's shoulders. Law still held his nodachi, obviously not going to give it to the bear holding Harmony when he knew that backup was coming. Harmony spotted Rin and glared.

This was the One Piece world, the marines were the bad guys, not the pirates.

"Harmony! You have to get away from that man! He's a wanted pirate!" Rin yelled over to her from her spot only a yard or two away, her arms waving at her.

"No! He's my... friend?" she paused in thought, "Yeah! Friend! He just... _gave _me clothes." She couldn't say bought - he had technically stolen them, but it was out of the good of his pirate heart.

"Harmony, trust me, he won't do anything but hurt you!" Rin yelled.

"Law, will you hurt me?" Harmony asked Law, who currently had a completely stoic face set in place.

"No," he responded. Harmony smiled and flashed a thumbs up to Rin, who stared at the trio in horror.

"See what did I tell-" Harmony stopped talking and shivered, she seemed to age two years in a second. She looked around curiously, and her gaze landed on Law. "Oh my god! It's Law! Captain of the Heart Pirates, and most awesome Supernova! Ah! I love my dreams!" she turned to look at the marines. "And some annoying people in marine uniforms... Get them, Law! Show them who's boss!" she cheered. Law smirked.

She was finally beginning to change back.

Two more years.

"Ah! Where am I? Wasn't I just in Science?" she looked around. "Shit! I fell asleep!" she closed her eyes chanting something about waking up, then opened her eyes. Once again she glanced around, taking note of the fur below her, she looked down at Bepo. With a confused look, she pulled out a pinch of his fur, Bepo yelped and looked up. "Strange, it's definitely real..." she turned to Law, "And that is definitely Law... When did my dreams get so realistic?"

Rin stood over in the distance, looking to Harmony, and gasped.

"Before you ask, marine-ya, she had a run in the Bonney-ya only two weeks ago, she's going back to normal now. Aren't you Kazue-ya?"

"What? Bonney...? As in the chick who was completely and/or utterly destroyed by Blackbeard? She was a good character while she was there, I'm pretty sure she died on that island though..." Kazue rambled, earning surprised looks from both Rin and Law.

One year.

"... Ugh, I feel sick. Hey! Where's Jewelry?" she asked, then took look around her. "Well, this certainly isn't that fancy restaurant... Oh hi Traffy... Traffy! I swear that I didn't sneak off to that fancy restaurant!" she looked over to where the marines were, then turned to Law. Only to get a face full of yellow clothing.

"Bepo, go take Kazue to that alleyway," Law instructed, Bepo did as told with a simple 'Aye, captain!'. The bear ran to an alley between 'Little Gunner's Boutique' and some small hole-in-the-wall cafe, then sprinted back to Law.

Kazue strutted out from the alley, wearing a black t-shirt with little white X's in diagonal lines going around the entire shirt and black skinny jeans. She stopped next to Law and held a hand out to him, Law glanced at her questioningly.

"My guns," she said sharply. Law shrugged.

"They... you should ask Jake when we get back to the hotel," he told her, she growled and looked to the marines.

There was one in particular who stood out, a girl with gold eyes and purple hair, freckles adorned her cheeks as she stared at Kazue.

"You're one of them?!" the girl screeched. "How could you! I thought we were friends!" she cried, Kazue leaned over to Law.

"I was friends with a marine? Did one of you guys get me drunk?" she asked in full seriousness.

"No, Kazue-ya. Just ignore her. We need to get back to the hotel," he said. Kazue nodded and walked away from the marines. Someone screamed 'FIRE', although the seamstress didn't know who.

She heard a gunshot, and laughing. Her eyes became sharp as she dropped to the floor and rolled over to the side of a building. She jumped up to look straight at a very shocked Rin.

"But- But you're afraid of guns!" she shouted, Kazue shot her a confused look.

"What?"

"When you were little and... innocent! You freaked out and wouldn't get near the base because you heard a gunshot!" Rin shouted.

"I'm not afraid of guns. Even if I was I wouldn't just let a bullet hit me," she walked backwards, until she felt the muzzle of a rifle between her shoulder-blades. She looked up a bit and gained an annoyed and slightly pissed off look on her face. "There's a gun to my back isn't there..."

"_**Disappearance!**_" she yelled, her body was gone in a flash of light, temporarily blinding the marine who held her at gunpoint. He dropped his gun.

Kazue, with her body encased in an illusion she was struggling to keep up, walked behind the marine. She allowed the illusion to drop. She looked like she was considering something then shrugged behind the confused marine.

"Night-night." She chopped the side of his neck with her hand. The marine fell to the ground lifelessly. She got a slightly impressed look from Law. "Is it bad that I'm beginning to enjoy knocking people out?" she asked with a guiltless smile.

"No, of course not, Kazue-ya. Let's go," he responded. She held out her elbows for Law and Bepo to take.

"Well come on, I'm not going to wait all day, idiots," she said snappishly. Law and Bepo walked over to her and held onto her elbows.

"_**Disappearance!**_" she shouted. All of them had an illusion covering them like a blanket. "Don't talk. Just wait till I get to that alleyway over there. Keep close," she whispered to them, Law rolled his eyes, and Bepo nodded furiously.

Kazue took a step forward, dragging Bepo and Law with her. Two more steps, then a sharp stop. A speeding bullet passed, then she continued walking.

"How did you know-" Bepo began to whisper.

"What did I say about talking?" she hissed quietly. Bepo hung his head sadly.

They reached the other side without any other unexpected bullets being shot at them. She dropped the illusion and began panting.

"Damn, remind me to never do that ever again. That was exhausting," she breathed.

"So how did you know he was going to shoot?" Law asked, Kazue just rolled her eyes.

"Did you not see the dude raise his gun? If you think I have Haki, I can assure that I don't, just a sharp eye. And you can thank the moving target practice for not getting shot," she told him with a glare.

"What were your moving targets?" Law asked with a smirk.

"People, of course," she said calmly before she realized how that would sound to Law, "Paintball. Not real bullets." Law frowned and sighed.

They began to make their way to the hotel with only a few words shared, like where she would be sleeping.

~X~X~X~

They arrived at the hotel and immediately, they were surrounded by the crew.

"Shut up! I want to go to sleep... no I need my gun first," she said, and almost as fast as they had crowded her they stepped back. Harmony looked around quizzically. Jake walked in from the other room and glanced at his sister, then to everyone else.

"What did I miss?" he asked them, Hiro mouthed 'gun'. Jake turned around and walked back from where he came. But he only made three steps before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey Jake, have you seen my gun? I can't find it, and everybody seems to get scared just at the mention of it. What happened to my gun?" she asked with a tone of worry. Jake looked over his shoulder, and rapidly shook his head. A little too fast to Kazue to be convinced that he knew nothing. "Okay, well if you see it, tell me. Okay?" Jake nodded again and sighed when she sauntered down the hall to the room Law had told her she would be occupying on the way.

When she was out of sight he rushed to room 12, and flung the door open. Once he was inside he slammed it shut.

"Are you guys done yet? Kazue just asked me for her gun. Next she'll ask you two!" he yelled. Shachi and Penguin began to panic running around with the broken gun.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Shachi squeaked.

"Kazue you idiot, open up. Law said that if Jake didn't have it, then you two were hiding it from me!" The door fell down in front of them, sweat poured down their necks. "Now where the hell is my gun?" She glanced down to their hands, and in them was a shattered gun, that once was identical to Kazue's.

"... You-you _broke_my _gun_!" she gaped, then her eyes turned to daggers as she looked up to the panicking duo. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!?" she screamed in uncontrolled anger. She was about to fling herself at them, going for the neck, when Penguin's quick thinking saved him.

"We didn't do it! It was Jake!" he lied. Penguin would have told the truth, but saying it was a younger version of herself just didn't seem logical to say aloud, and she would never believe them anyway.

"What!? Don't say I did it!" Jake yelped as Kazue's exposed red seemed to flash a darker color. She gripped his collar and shook him, rage like a charging bull, and the fierceness of a Black Mamba when cornered.

Law walked in and smirked.

"No need to worry Kazue-ya, we are on the island of gunslingers. You should have no problem with finding a gun while you are here," he told her. Her eyes seemed to light up. She walked over to Law.

"Island of gunslingers? Why are we standing around?! Let's go!" she shouted as she ran from the room. Jake sighed a sigh of relief.

"That went better than planned. Let's go make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Well, _too_much trouble," he told Shachi and Penguin.

~X~Kazue~X~

I walked through the crowd with a hop in my step. Who would have thought? I slip into a coma for a week or two and then I end up on the island of my dreams!

I spun around in wonder. This place was amazing! Towers of stone and steel were dedicated to making guns, outside there were bikes that would go around town delivering them to stores. Another building was small and was radiating a blistering heat, and the bricks seemed to glow red, and another was about half the size of the earlier tower, and sold only bullets: kairoseki, exploding, musket, and so many others. There was another one full of nothing but accessories for pistols and rifle.

But there was one that caught my eye. Just outside of the big city of guns, there was a relatively small house, the sub was at least ten times the size of it, and it had a shack in the backyard that radiated heat. There was a sign on the roof that read 'Rick's Guns', a small sign on the door said open in bright red letters. I walked in, a small chime range above my head.

"Welcome to my shop. I'll be with you in just a moment," said the owner without turning around.

I looked around for a moment, then said, "I'm looking for a full-size semi-auto, maybe in a .45 or .50. Two of them, really."

The old man stopped what he was doing and turned slowly to look at me, seeming to size me up.

"I don't think a fine young lady such as yourself would find herself especially pleased with the recoil from what I've got in those calibers. Maybe something a little milder in the .30 range? Something like this?"

He pulled from under the counter a cute little two-shot revolver. It was… pink. I hated pink with a passion, the gun didn't pass my inspection.

"I think you're underestimating me a _little _here, Rick," I said, the word _little_dripping with a deadly acid. I jumped over the counter and, ignoring his look of surprise, grabbed a Jericho 941 off the rack and held it one hand, testing the weight.

"I've never liked these, but it'll do."

Rick opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him short with a gesture and reached for the ammo box that had been next to the Jericho and extracted one round. "I'm sure you've got a handgun range around here somewhere…"

Sure enough, I could see an old metal pan riddled with holes about 30 feet out the back door. I quickly took aim and fired, and the Jericho bucked in my hand. Satisfied to hear a _ping_of the round landing on target, I looked at Rick, who stood there speechless.

"Now, find me something a little less…" I stared at the Jericho in my hand. "Worthless, if you would please."

The old man stood, unmoving, for a few seconds, then snuck a surreptitious glance to a weatherbeaten box on the floor. "Well…"

Not wanting to lose the momentum of the conversation, I reached for the box, but Rick stopped me.

"I'm sorry, anything but that one. There's something wrong with it, you see. It's far too dangerous for me to part with under any circumstances, regardless of your display just now. Can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Sorry, old man, _dangerous_just means I have to have it now," and I shoved my way past him and picked up the box. Wrapped in a completely blood-soaked cloth, I found a gun whose model was entirely unfamiliar to me. I picked it up and it fit nicely in my hand. Sighting down the black barrel, I could feel a subtle shift from it as it tried to pull its own muzzle toward the old man's head. Muscling it back towards the ground, I saw that the hammer was shaped like a horn and the grip appeared to be shot through with veins of gold. The magazine matched this motif and the effect was enchanting.

Rick panicked: "Put that down! You'll get hurt!"

I shot him a look and he quieted for a moment, then continued, now somewhat less panicked, at least.

"I'm one of the best on this island of gunslingers - that's no boast, just a fact so you have context for what I'm about to say - and that gun nearly shot me while I was holding it. It was like… it felt like it hated me." He looked a little sad, a little disturbed. "The man I got it from told a similar story, but it had caught him by surprise and… the less said, the better. I'm sorry, miss, but I can't sell you that gun. I should destroy it, but I haven't been able to bring myself to. It's a work of art. A cursed work of art, but a work of art none the less."

I felt the gun warming in my hand like holding hands with a friend on a cold night. It _wanted _to be there. It… _felt good._

I examined the slide, but found no markings. Instinctively, I knew it would take an unusual load… I closed my eyes and reached out slowly with my left hand, which came to rest on… ".66? I didn't even know this was a loading! Have you got dies for it? This just keeps getting better!" As I loaded the magazine with these unusual cartridges, they slid in with no effort, like they were just coming home. It was uncanny.

Without even looking at the target, I snapped my wrist up and fired from the hip and waited for the recoil… but there wasn't any. The only indication that I had fired was the old pan I'd shot making a _pang _and flying off its mount.

Without even meaning to, I looked back at the old man and tracked the pan with the muzzle, hitting it three more times before it hit the ground another 50 feet farther away than it had started.

Jake stared.

Shachi and Penguin stared.

Rick stared.

I stared.

"I'll take it."

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

_A/N:_ Its on time and everything! Aren't you guys proud of me? Happy turkey day... hmm... Well, Kazue's back to normal and has a new gun... YAY! NO MORE HARMONY! But aw, no more Harmony. I had a lot of fun with her while she was young, but this is for the best. She was meant to get her cursed gun later on, but I couldn't help myself I just love the idea of her wanting to kill everything and not being able to. I feel both demented and happy! Yay for torturing OCs! And if you didn't already know, I made a one shot for this story and posted it! It's called _Dr. Heart Stealer: Pumpkins and Whipped Cream_. All of you should go read it, it's short and is for thanksgiving. Until next time, keep being awesome!


	28. Boys in Pink Dresses

**Dr. Heart Stealer**

**Ch28: Blood-Thirsty Weapons and Boys In Pink Dresses**

"_A cursed work of art, but a work of art none the less."_

_I felt the gun warming in my hand like holding hands with a friend on a cold night. It wanted to be there. It… felt good._

_Without even looking at the target, I snapped my wrist up and fired from the hip and waited for the recoil… but there wasn't any. The only indication that I had fired was the old pan I'd shot making a pang and flying off its mount._

_Without even meaning to, I looked back at the old man and tracked the pan with the muzzle, hitting it three more times before it hit the ground another 50 feet farther away than it had started._

_Jake stared._

_Shachi and Penguin stared._

_Rick stared._

_I stared._

_"I'll take it."_

"Fine, I don't think it will ever allow someone to hold it after you. Give me a moment," he said. Rick rushed off to a small back room. When he came back, he held a black holster and a few boxes of ammo.

"You'll have to pay for these, but I want you to have them. Got to get some money out of this deal. This ammo," he opened one of the boxes, "is made of kairoseki, and these," he opened another box, "I'm too old to remember what these are called, I've had them for a long time you see, but they work like little charms. They can hold the power of a devil fruit." My eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know that I was a user?" I asked in amazement.

"You, my dear, are a pirate. I keep a stack of bounty posters in my room. Got to know who has the big money. 15,000,000 is quite a hefty price for a first bounty, and I wasn't going to believe you deserved it for a moment, too high for a newbie like you if you ask me. But, you have shown me to think differently about you, Miss Fuchowa."

"How much do you want for that?" I asked him. He knew me, and I would definitely recommend him to gunslingers I meet... then again those who do will most likely be trying to kill me, the least I could was buy the bullets.

"Two thousand belli," he said calmly. I took out the money wanted and laid it on the counter, he snatched it and began counting. Why he had to count four 500 belli coins was beyond me.

"You're all good. And take one of these." He handed me a flier. I smiled to him.

"I'll be there."

~X~X~X~

I skipped down the road, new gun in hand; it was far too early to allow it to become accustom to lazing about in a holster all day. The flier that Rick had given me had been for a shooting competition, it was to be in one day's time, and there was no doubt in my annoyingly happy mind, I was going to be there. Jake, Shachi, and Penguin were trailing behind me as I was having trouble not randomly shooting people for looking at me the wrong way.

I've never had to tame a gun before. This will be fun!

"Guys, have you ever had trouble with bloodthirsty weapons?" I asked the boys following behind me. I spun around so I was facing them, they shook their heads, and I sighed loudly.

"But I want to shoot everyone. I can't do that at the competition!" I shouted as we continued to make our way back to the hotel.

"You could practice... or just find someone you don't like and use them for target practice," a voice whispered into my ear. I came to a standstill, and then whipped around. Empty, noisy air and a crowd of people shoving past my still form, a glance to the side provided me with a few men dressed as if they were in the mafia. My eyes widened.

How much longer was I going to be here?

Obviously not very long if I keep seeing supernovas as often as I am.

"Guys, I think the mafias in town," I told the trio trailing behind me; I glanced to them and nodded. I dashed off towards the edge of town, I had to get to the hotel, and I had to get there now!

My feet carried me to the rustic hotel in fast, large strides. I burst in through the door.

"Traffy!" I yelled, my captain came walking down the stairs in a slow calm manner that danced with my uneasy nerves. He glanced in my direction and smiled genuinely. That thought confounded me, Law was all smirks and no smiles. Always

"What is it, Kazue-ya?" he asked me, my stupefaction bolted when his voice broke through the thick layer of confusion.

"It would seem that a supernova is here, I think its Capone Bege," I said in full seriousness. Law snickered at my earnest behavior.

"I am well aware, he took the last key," he told me, I spared a glance to the key holder, and sure enough, there were no more keys. A hotel full of pirates and more pirates, this was not going to end well for any of us. I shook my head like a wet dog trying to get the thought of the mafia pirate in our hotel out of my mind.

"Fine, whatever, as long as I get a room to myself I won't mind his obnoxious presence. Anyway, I'm signing up for a shooting competition tomorrow. I trust that you won't stop me?" my last line came out much too question-like for my fancy. It was meant to sound more like: "And you can't stop me!" It wasn't quite there... Although my word choice might have been a bit off. I waited for his response tensely, it took about a minute before I got any acknowledgment, and it wasn't really what I was expecting.

"I assume that means that you have a new gun and won't complain about your broken one?"

"Yes Law, I have a new gun. No Law, I will still complain about my old one, and for breaking it, you guys won't hear the end of it till I find out who broke it in the first place," I responded with a glower. Law chuckled a bit.

"Well, I guess that means that Jake-ya won't hear the end of it for a while." My eyes widened. That was a hint! Law just told me that Jake broke my gun! Well, I guess I should go pester Jake for a while.

"JAKE!" I roared like an angry lion. I heard a pound of footsteps clambering down the staircase like a herd of uncoordinated elephants.

Our eyes met. He ran. I gave chase.

Well, I gave chase until I ran straight into Hiro.

For some reason, I felt like I should get him to help me with my plan of revenge.

"Hiro, are you any good with revenge?" I asked him, he nodded slowly. "I vote we team up."

~X~X~X~

It was a simple plan really, and everyone got a kick out of it... well not including my little brother, but one must make sacrifices to have any type of gain. For the past three hours Jake had been wearing a dress. A pink frilly ballroom dress… the bright red bows and black butterflies really made it all the better. Oh and of course the fact he had no idea why anyone was laughing at him was great to.

I don't think there is a limit for how much I _love _my devil fruit power.

But sadly, the plan had been Hiro's. Not mine. Well, I do take credit for the color scheme and butterflies.

"Brat, you might want to change into something more fitting for a boy your age… more… fitting…" Masanori mumbled the last part, obviously trying to help and not break into a fit of laughter. It didn't seem to be going well.

"What do you mean _'more fitting'_? You saying the uniform isn't proper anymore? I could have sworn it was you who told me I looked great in the jumpsuit!" Jake yelled in rage, becoming more and more confused as to why everyone was laughing at him, telling him to put more manly clothes on, or giving him funny looks. He couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

I walked up behind Masanori.

"Oh, I'm just getting my revenge. My little brother doesn't seem to know how to keep his dirty paws off my stuff. Although, I can say with a smile that he looks great in that shade of pink and the red really makes his eyes _pop_!" with a pop on the P, I hopped away to behind a corner where I broke down into a vicious bout of laughing.

Three…

Two…

One …

"Why the hell am I wearing a _dress_!?" came the enraged yell from my little brother, oh yes devil fruits are simply divine. Then an ear-piercing scream came from the area I had just left.

"Butterflies! Get them off of me!" he howled. Ah yes, I knew telling him butterflies were horrid creatures (with a few _horrifying_ stories about them) would pay off one day.

"Was that a scream I just heard? And better yet did it come out of _Jake_?" he asked with a smirk, I nodded. "Who would've ever thought, the great Jake Zepheron is scared of _butterflies_?"

"Jake stop screaming, you could hurt your vocal cords," Itsuki said calmly, flipping the page of a book his emerald eyes were scanning. The spine of the book read: _The Art of War Weaponry, A Marine's Guide to Weapons_, on the bottom of the spine was a simple and rather horribly drawn picture of a gun and a sword over crossing.

"So, what are you reading?" I ask, peeking my head over his shoulder to scan the page.

_The katana is a Japanese sword. It consists of 12 parts of the sword itself, and 5 parts of the sheath. The blade consists of the kissaki, shinogi-ji, hi, mune, ha, yakiba, and habaki. The hilt is made up of-_

My reading was cut off mid-way, by the not-so-subtle turn of a page.

"Hey, I was reading that!" I complained to him.

"Well, perhaps you should have read faster," he responded with no emotion. I stared at the back of his head like it was a cat… a horrid, _horrid_ cat. Such epically foul creatures they were, little demons in disguise, trying to wriggle their way into your heart. Just so they can recruit you for their army of fuzzy demons.

"Hey, Traffy, can I destroy him? I feel like Itsuki needs to be destroyed," I asked Law desperately. A throaty chuckle came from the other side of the room.

"I'm afraid that he would only end up destroying you," he told me with a smirk.

"Harmony, fix this! There are butterflies all over me! EEK! IT MOVED!" Jake screamed in terror. Snickering, I looked back to him.

"Oh, I know, I think it likes you. In fact…" he paled at the thought of a butterfly liking him. I willed my devil fruit to move the butterflies up the dress and closer to his face. Screams of shuddersome alarm bounced off the walls, as Jake cantered around the room.

A few of the butterflies flew off the dress and simply hovered in place for quite some time before disappearing altogether. Jake had become frozen in pure dread when an especially terrifying monarch landed on his nose. One of the other butterflies delicately fluttered closer to the paralyzed blonde. Yet another shriek resonated from his throat.

"Why does he sound so…. Feminine?" Hiro asked me, his eyes never leaving the trembling scythe wielder.

"Don't know, maybe you should ask him yourself."

"What is going on? Tell that kid to shut up," an annoying voice came from behind the group. I turned my head, only to get a look at Capone Bege. The man was short and fat, just like in the anime. He was wearing a black and white pinstripe suit with a revolting lime green neck-scarf that did little to compliment his outfit, a captain's jacket with teal epaulets rested upon his shoulders like a cape that should have been left behind with childhood.

I couldn't help but glare at the man. He was beneath me; he just didn't know it yet.

"Just causing some havoc sir, no need to worry yourself. Please, be on your way." Another wail of fright passed through the room. "I'm sure he won't be screaming _all _night."

"Just make sure of that, brat," he muttered in anger before walking away bitterly.

I smiled at him. I only did this because my new blood-thirsty, artistic gun wanted to simply _jump_ out of its holster and exchange his brain for piles of lead.

… This new gun was going to take some getting used to.

~X~X~X~

~X~X~X~

HEY! Did you guys miss me? I missed you guys! So yeah it's been like what... about six months? God, I feel horrible. I'm not even expecting anyone to be reading at this point. I had told myself "Never be that writer that never updates!" But look what I have become! But in my defense... I had... school? Also, I sprained my foot, so that happened. So now that my apology of sob is done... Who likes her new gun? Or that fact that Jake is scared of butterflies? Sorry cat lovers, Kazue doesn't like cats. That shall be later explained. Oh! I wrote a parody of Favorite Things from The Sound of Music for this fic! I'll post it separately if anyone wants to read it. (I did end up recording it... but I can't sing for the life of me.) Until next time, keep being awesome!


End file.
